


Mercenary Effect

by FazedMuttley



Series: Mercenary Effect. [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Reapers, Alternate Universe - Reapers are Mercenaries, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 64,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where the Reapers are a group of Mercenaries who plot galatic terrorism , The ones dispatched to stop them are lead by the First Human Spectre, David Anderson aboard the Normandy SR-2.</p><p>The plot thickens when it becomes apparent that Shepard is not all Human!</p><p>Will they stop the Reapers? or will Anarchy run rampant?</p><p>On Hold - Pending rewrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humans are... complex.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU devised by my friend when she was drunk xD 
> 
> I liked it and went with it.

The Normandy was a good ship Liara had to admit, the human crew however were not all as welcoming as Anderson had been, she had taken an instant dislike to Presley after she heard him comment on her being “The Blue One” she got along well enough with Kaidan and Ashley although Ashley was sceptical about her and distant to her at first but she wasn’t outright Xenophobic.

Liara sat with her datapad in the mess with the Turian, Garrus she believed his name was, sat across from her repairing his rifle although when asked by Kaidan what he was doing all the Turian said was “Calibrating” as he adjusted the sights, Liara had watched him for a while and eventually got bored after several failed attempts at starting a conversation, Kaiden was more talkative but the conversation died down after a few minutes and it was quiet again.

So she reflected on her first few hours aboard. Following her arrival she had been assigned to Chakwas as her assistant and Anderson had given her a tour of the ship, he had mentioned that some of the crew were still making their way back to the Normandy and that included his XO, Commander Shepard, Liara had asked at that point if they referred to each other by titles as a rule and Anderson had laughed and explained Alliance Protocol is hard to forget, even for a crew that now consisted of all the council races and she could use Titles or names, but he and Shepard were normally referred to by rank or Surname, she currently sat with some tea reviewing her datapad and asking Kaiden questions about life on the ship every now and again.

The Med-bay doors opened she was greeted by the sight of Chakwas walking out reading something on her Omni-tool.

“Hello Liara, Kaiden, Garrus” Chakwas said taking a seat next to Garrus “Must you really do that where we eat?” she asked the Turian when she sat and oil landed on her sleeve, Kaiden laughed, Garrus just looked up tilting his head to the side, before putting his tools in away in their case and walking away towards the elevator rifle in hand.

“He didn’t have to leave” the Doctor said rolling her eyes

“Ah Doc, you can’t interrupt him in the middle of his Calibrations, Ash and I swear he likes spending time with the Forward Battery more than he does the crew” Kaiden said with a chuckle as the Mess Sergeant brought Chakwas some food and a drink, she nodded her thanks as the man left.

“Well to each their own Alenko” Chakwas said “How is the new medication, you haven’t been to me regarding migraines for a while”

“Better, Thanks Doc” Kaiden says, the conversation went on for a few minutes as Chakwas ate before the intercom blared into life, broadcasting a familiar voice.

“The ‘Inner Circle’ needs to get to the briefing ASAP, while the rest of do the real work” There was a chuckle “Just kidding Captain”

Chakwas stood and Liara did the same “Is Mr Moreau always like that with the Captain?” she asks.

“Don’t worry about it Liara, Anderson won’t get rid of Joker, he’s the best pilot in the business, the problem is Joker knows it” Kaiden says to her and then looks at Chakwas “If we have a briefing that means Shepard is back”

“Yes” Chakwas says “Liara after the briefing I imagine you will get to know the Commander a little better”

“Why is that?” She asks raising her brow.

“Shepard just came back from the Kilimanjaro; she doesn’t have the best relationship with her mother” Kaiden replies.

“Shepard is a spacer, raised on different ships and spent more time with her father, as you can guess they have grown distant” Chakwas said as they made their way towards the CIC “She comes to me to talk about it whenever she visits”

“Talk Doc?” Kaiden says bemused “I think you mean shout then throw things with her biotics”

Liara was reminded of the relationship she had with her own Mother, but dismissed the thoughts and after a few moments they entered the Briefing room and the lights were dimmed as they took their seats leaving only the one near the screen lit, Liara saw a women in full Alliance uniform and cap working on her Omni-tool, she assumed this was Commander Shepard.

“Okay, First, Welcome Doctor T’soni” Anderson said with a crisp salute, which the human crew mirrored, save for Shepard who was still working on her Omni-tool and the non Alliance gave greetings of their own.

“Thank You” Liara said with a smile.

“Okay now on to why we are here, this is not a collection run as the crew believes” Anderson clasps his hands behind his back “The official mission parameters are the collection of Prothean artefacts unearthed on Eden Prime for Transport to the Archives on the Citadel. Un-officially for the Council we are tracking a unit of Mercenaries who call themselves the Reapers” He looks over his shoulder “Shepard” he adds as he stands aside.

The women, Shepard, stands and looks around the room, Liara notices her eyes first, a pale green like jewels, it was at that moment that Liara realised the she had been addressed and she felt her cheeks flush, she was thankful for the darkness in her section of the room, so she mumbles a “Thank you” assuming Shepard welcomed her to the crew, when the women nods and half smiles she realises she assumed correctly.

“Well it’s good to be back on the Normandy, and to see you all again” she looks around and adds “Maybe not Presley” with a wink a few laughs filled the room, Presley included.

“Anyway, The Reapers” she touches her Omni-tool and the screen behind her flares into life “We know two things about them, Number one, more often than not, they leave this call-sign wherever they strike” on the screen was an emblem that to Liara looked like a Turian skull in purple with red eyes and a few jagged markings around the jaw “Number two, their leader goes by the alias Sovereign” The screen shifts to a schematic of a star ship.

“This is the Nova Six” Shepard says “A Prototype that was to be unveiled at the Citadel in two weeks time, however...” with a flick of her wrist the screen changes again showing the remains of a spacecraft “This is what she looks like today, the explosion was caused by the overload of the Mass Effect Core causing the deaths of 34 civilian workers of all races and 19 of the Asari commandos employed by an interested party, it is still unconfirmed how many of those who were hospitalised will survive” for a moment Shepard looked down and took a breath, when she raised her head to continue her voice had changed to a softer tone “After some digging in the records and logs of the workers before the explosion I found this”

A sound file plays, a guttural noise of static and then silence “The static is the final intercom message of the Nova Six to the work crew” Shepard adjusts her position “We believe is was a Sabotage signal” Anderson steps forward to take over.

“Shepard along with the STG has traced the signal to Eden Prime. Although we may never know who detonated the Core, we will find who caused this and drag them back to the Citadel, but I think I speak for us all when I say, if the bastards who did this die they won’t be missed”

Everyone voiced their agreement, even Liara joined in although she wouldn’t have put it so bluntly, as Anderson continued with the briefing Liara found herself looking at Shepard, who was sat in her chair on her Omni-tool again, she was not sure what to make of the women, she had formed an opinion of most of the crew already but this Shepard. She was intelligent obviously, she seemed to have a gift for speaking and a commanding presence but looking at her now she was almost, afraid.

“The ground crew will consist of Myself, Vakarian, Alenko and T’soni” Anderson said catching Liara’s attention “Shepard will be our Overwatch, Presley you will have command of the Normandy” after a few moments of silence “Dismissed”.

Chakwas and Liara went back to the Med-bay and began prepping Liara to act as a field medic for the Ground Team, sometime later after they had had their evening meal; the sound of the door opening revealed a very dishevelled looking Shepard. Liara watched her as Chakwas went over to the door panel locking the door and dimming the window, and then brought her to sit down on one of the beds, Shepard wore a hooded N7 top that hung slightly off one shoulder over a plain white tank and black cargos tucked into military boots.

Liara found her gaze wandering to Shepards face, again drawn to those light emerald eyes and pale skin marked by freckles, a narrow jaw line and small lips but Liara looked more at the flowing hair that reached her shoulders, in the briefing room her hair was in a bun and had looked brown under her cap, but now it was red, actual red, Liara wanted to touch it, she wondered what it would feel like against her fingers, would it be hot as its colour implied? She scolded herself for been so dense of course it wouldn’t... would it?

Shepard looked at Chakwas as the Doctor did her usual scans on her Omni-tool, she used the moments to adjust her hoodie and zip it up partway. Liara was watching her but when Shepard looked towards her she averted her gaze to the Terminal on the desk.

“Shepard” Chakwas said “Did it really go that bad?”

“You know the Earth Famous Hannah Shepard, all the time in the world for her soldiers and ship, but for me?” Shepard adjusted herself “Don’t be silly, she’s a soldier... not a mother”

“Shepard!” Chakwas scolded “Some people don’t have parents, you’re lucky to know her”

“That’s just it Karin, I don’t know her!” Shepard shouted her eyes flashing, biotics beginning to glow.

“Shepard” Chakwas said “Calm down” the redhead closed her eyes and when they opened again they were had tears in them but the anger was still there.

"Shepard..." Chakwas said as some of her equipment started to float from the tables and trays behind the redhead.

Liara walked over and placed her hand on Shepards shoulder "Commander" the redhead looked at her "You want to calm down and still your biotics" she said her eyes tinting black as she pushed at Shepards mind.

"You..." Shepard said after a few moments "You were in my head..."

"Yes, I am sorry" Liara said taking her hand from the womans shoulder "I did not want you to hurt anyone"

Shepard nodded, Chakwas' Omnitool beeped and they looked at her.

"Hmm... Shepard you have a high sodium level, I will send details to the mess, and we will alter your diet a little, but other than that your physically fine"

Shepard nodded and Liara looked between them, something was amiss.

"It's your mind I'm worried about Shepard, something happened didnt it?" The redhead nodded and recognition appeared on Chakwas' face "The Nova Six..." Shepard nodded and Chakwas placed her hands on her shoulders and Shepard raised her head "She will be okay Shepard, your Father, you know as well as I, nothing can keep her down, well maybe you" Shepard chuckled.

"I hope so Karin, I really do" Shepard said walking to the door, Chakwas used her Omni-tool and the door unlocked, Shepard left the med-bay

Liara looked at Chakwas, and the doctor sat at her desk and beckoned her over.

"Shepards father is Female?" Liara asked.

"Yes, to answer the new question in your head, she is an Asari" Chakwas said.

"Adopted?" Liara asked.

"No" Chakwas said opening Shepards records. "The exact details are classified, however we have access to basic medical records" She opened up the tissue scans and blood work "Shepard is fundamentally Human, however on a cellular level" Chakwas moved aside "See for yourself"

"This is not possible" Liara said shocked "Its so close to Asari genetics it cant be... Real"

"Normally I would agree, but the substantial financial backing, experimental Medical Technology and Research funded by the Alliance and Shepards Father, they found a way"

"Shepards aging slowed to a fraction of the human rate when she hit 18 maybe 20 years, she is 29 now and has barely aged a day if that, as far as we are aware this is the only Asari trait she possesses"

"This is... How!?!" Liara gasped.

"Shepard was grown in a laboratory, Her father could not produce a normal Asari child, her lifestyle is too... Inappropriate" Liara tilted her head to the side and Chakwas continued "So together her and Hannah approached the Alliance and gave them everything they needed, the Alliance has people researching the council species, studying them, just as others do us" Liara nodded knowing full well the Asari studied Humans. "Hannah and her Bondmate provided genetic material and added to the necessary funding along with that the Alliance already possessed, after several failed attempts to combine Asari and Human genetics, they succeeded, once Shepard was completed, for lack of a better word, she was augmented with cybernetics to compensate for her now natural genetic anomalies"

"So Shepard is a test subject?"

"No Liara, once Shepard was 'born' she was released to her parents, the Alliance kept an eye on her in the beginning, but she is free, no ties to any Alliance projects, no experiments, her life is her own"

"Does she know?"

"Of course, You and I along with Anderson and Shepard herself are the only ones on the Normandy who are even aware she's not 100% human"

"This is remarkable, how was it done? How long did it take? Where? Who did it specifically?" Liara asked speaking fast to which Chakwas chuckled.

"All classified I'm afraid" Chakwas made a few gestures on screen and it changed to Black with an Orange logo in the centre, Liara read it. 'Access Denied, Cerberus Authorisation Required'.

"What is Cerberus?" Liara asked.

"Alliance Special Research, once Shepard was born the notes, records and any left over materials were seized and locked away, Dr Nillus Iveman and his personal staff are the only ones with clearance"

"Why?"

"Its dangerous, they seized all research to prevent it falling into the wrong hands, Shepard is a strong Biotic, imagine if someone were able to utilize that, make more like her to use as weapons"

"I see, perhaps they would allow me to see from a medical point of view?"

"There is no harm in trying Liara but..." Chakwas closed down her terminal and looked at her "You should rest, tomorrow a big day for you"

 

*****

 

Liara woke early when her Omni-tool alarm sounded, she turned it off not recalling setting it herself, she yawned and got herself ready, leaving shortly after to the mess.

Ashley and Garrus were already there, along with Anderson who was just taking a seat.

"Ah Doctor T'Soni" Anderson said "Come join us"

Liara grabbed herself some food and went to join the group, Garrus was arm wrestling with Ashley as she sat down.

"I win again Vakarian" Ashley said once she had slammed Garrus' arm to the table.

"Now Ash, who says I'm not letting you win?"

"Ha, that's what they all say, ain't that right Captain?"

Anderson laughed "Its true they do" Garrus sighed and readied himself again, and this time he slammed Ashley's arm down in seconds and stood leaving the table chuckling as he walked away towards the elevator, Ashley stood and gave chase "Oi, You don't get off that easy!" She called as she ran behind him and hit his back asking for a rematch.

After Liara had finished her meal, Anderson took her to the armoury and then they made their way to the shuttle bay.

Shepard stood in full Black armour, a small N7 written on the breastplate. Liara looked at her face, he hair was once again tied back in a bun and she had a plain black military cap resting on head, she had a visor over one eye that was displaying a constant stream of information, she squinted trying to read it backwards, it wasn't a language she recognised.

"Is that coded info on her Visor Captain?" She asked.

"Yes, the Alliance tried to crack it but it shut down our computers" he smiled as he spoke.

"Oh?" Liara raised her brow "Its not Alliance data?"

Anderson shook his head "He own network" then walked over to the rest of the Ground Team.

"Okay Listen Up!" Anderson called "We will all be disembarking at the same LZ, Shepard will go on ahead to get into position, then she will guide us throughout" Anderson looked at Shepard who nodded.

"The LZ will be hot, a Reaper scout team is expected, Joker will bring us in low dropping a flash charge, we will have approximately thirty seconds to put them down before their vision begins to clear" Shepard said "We want at least one left alive for questioning"

Liara was surprised at Shepard, she was a completely different person from the one in the med-bay the night before. So confident, Emotions controlled, she held herself like she was in charge, Liara listened as Shepard gave them a barrage of information about Eden Prime.

EDI came over the intercom informing the ETA. There was a flurry of movement as the team got ready, Liara had her gun on her belt and her equipment already, she watched as Anderson and Kaiden both got Assault Rifles and a Shotgun each, Garrus pulled a Sniper along with his Assault Rifle, Shepard herself opens a case and pulls out a folded gun, she pressed a button and the Sniper unfolds to which Garrus lets out a whistle "Nice" he added causing Shepard to half smile as she fixed a thermal clip in place.

"One minute to drop" EDI said over the comm.

There was a small explosion sound outside, a moment later the door opened, Shepards rifle went to her free eye and two successive shots rang out, Garrus laughed as he and Kaiden ran down the ramp firing controlled bursts with their rifles. Anderson ran down taking instant control over the other two men.

 

*****

 

A few hours later Anderson came out of the building they had set up a camp in for the interrogation. He sighed and came over to the Commander.

"Shepard I..."

"No Anderson" Shepard said cutting him off.

"Shepard, we have a chance here to find out what they are planning, we can't waste this" Anderson said.

"Would you ask anyone who wasn't me?" Shepard shouted back.

"If they had the same knowledge, Yes. But they don't, only you and your Father herself do"

"Fine, I'll be a good little soldier before you pull rank, but I am not happy... Captain" Shepard said and looked to Liara "I need you in there, but please..." She trailed off for a few seconds "Don't think less of me" with that Shepard straightened, she walked to the door taking a breath before she opened it and she walked in, an extra sway in her step, a confidence that wasn't there before. Anderson followed with Liara close behind.

 

*****

 

Liara watched as Shepard walked around behind the man seated and shackled at the table, as she entered his field of view Shepard drew a single finger along the table.

"What a predicament" Shepard said, her voice calm, the man looked at her but said nothing.

"Mute?" Shepard asked, the man still said nothing. Shepard sat opposite him placing her boots on the table.

"I know who you are" she said, Liara didnt like the way she said it, too casual.

"Doubt it, the Alliance knows nothing of us" he had a deep voice, Shepard laughed, a hollow thing that sounded so real, Liara was unsure if it were a fake or not.

"Sebastian Shaw" Shepard put her feet on the floor and placed her elbows on the table to form a steeple and rested her chin on the clasped hands "Mercenary of limited renown, no current contracts, working with terroists" Shepard made a tutting noise "Bad boy"

Shaw spat at her, Shepards face soured and she stood wiping it from her cheek. Her hand went to her belt, Liara didnt see what she took, it was too dark where Shepard stood.

"Omega Mr Shaw" Shepard said, confidently "The Blue Suns hired you for some minor jobs, of course you knew who you acted against"

"That Asari bitch, oh I knew" Shaw snarled.

"Do Not!" Shepard began her voice raising "Interrupt Me!"

The man laughed "I ain't scared of you"

"You should be" Shepard moved in the blink of an eye and the man screamed, at first Liara thought she hit him, but then she saw the glint in the light, a knife was pinning Shaws hand to the table.

“You have two choices Mr Shaw” Shepard spoke in a voice void of emotion “You can tell us what we need to know, the Alliance will take you into custody and you will pay for your crimes”

She waited “No?” Shaw just glared at her after she spoke, she twisted the knife and he winced gasping for as she did so “Option two, I make this as painful as possible, you lose a finger, maybe a hand, then when I have everything I need, I send you to Omega, back to Aria” she twisted the knife again and he screamed.

“Okay, I’ll talk, just don’t...” she pulled the knife free and dropped it on the table walking away, she looked at Liara with a pained expression, and the Asari knew she didn’t like what she just did.

“All yours Captian” Shepard said as she pushed the door open.

 

 


	2. Eden Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden Prime Mission, Breaking into the Reaper Stronghold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi People :)
> 
> Been working on it for days and suffered from writers block for a while as most of my plans were after Eden Prime, so this is a tad vague, but it gives insight into Sheps character and how im portraying Anderson and the others. Also introduces a new OC who will have a later appearance (as far as my current notes go at least)
> 
> Also posting a new chapter when I should be sleeping xD

After she had applied Medi-gel and bandaged Shaws hand, Liara administered a sedative then she and Anderson left him in the charge of Jenkins one of the Alliance soldiers who were to hold the building in their absence as a fallback position. Upon exiting Liara looked around and spotted on Kaidan and Garrus, Shepard was nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s the Commander?” Anderson asked.

“She looked pretty miffed when she came out Captain” Kaidan answered.

“Yeah drew her rifle and headed out, my bet she’s looking to shoot something” Garrus added “In fact I’ll put credits on it, let’s say sixty”

“Make it a hundred, and I call more than one” Kaiden chuckled.

“Deal” Garrus said.

“Is nobody taking this seriously?” Liara said “Shepard is gone, we are probably surrounded and your... you... you’re betting”

“Just a bit of fun Liara” Garrus said “She’ll be fine” Liara was about to say something and felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked over and saw Anderson as he raised a hand to his ear.

“Hatchling this is Nest, do you copy?” Liara raised a brow at Anderson who said nothing.

“Nest this is Hatching” Shepards voice came over the comm. channel.

“Status”

“Down wind, trails hot, two poached, one scrambled” Shepard said and Liara looked at Kaiden as he made a victory gesture, Garrus face palmed.

“Hold position, guide us in, Nest out” Anderson said.

“What did that mean?” Liara asked “I take it is related to earth animals?”

Kaidan nodded “Hatchling as in a bird that just left the Nest” he gestured to the four of them.

“Down wind means she is South of the target, trails hot means the route in has a lot of enemy presence, and poached means dead, scrambled is out cold” Garrus finished “Took me a while to get used to it, but it’s actually quite a fun code to use, but three mercs down and Shepard owes me a hundred” Kaidan laughed.

“She did all this by herself?” Liara asked thinking about the code, poaching was the illegal killing of animals, if she recalled.

“It’s what her training and skills are for” Anderson said as he started walking.

“And the badass rifle” Garrus added smugly following behind with Kaidan and Liara.

*****

“Crows about, eyes open” came Shepards voice in their comms. Anderson put a finger to his lips as Liara went to ask what she meant.

“Scouts” he whispered “How many?” he added over the comm. channel.

“Five” There was a sound over the channel of a quiet rifle shot “Straggler down, four heading your way, fifty paces before visual”

“Down” Anderson said quietly and lowered himself to the floor the other following, Liara pressed herself flat and watched ahead “Can you take them?” he asked Shepard.

“Just give the order” Shepard said.

“Do It” Anderson said just as the four scouts entered the clearing ahead, Liara saw a glint on the Horizon behind them. One shot, two, they fell one by one, it took three to end the last man.

Anderson stood and Garrus whistled his mandibles flexing and said “Nice Shooting Shepard, You’ve got to show me some tricks” as Kaidan checked to ensure the scouts were dead.

“In your dreams Vakarian” Shepard replied.

“How do you know what I dream about Shepard” Kaidan laughed at the Turians comment, there was a small chuckle down the comm.

“Hatchling. Safe perch?” Anderson asked, to which came a sigh.

“Negative. Moving. Travel up wind, I’ll be in touch, Hatchling out” Liara could tell by her voice that Shepard was angry.

“Jeez, Captain what did you do?” Kaidan asked “Sheps pissed”

“Broke a promise” Anderson answered regret in his voice.

*****

Liara heard the explosion and turned to Anderson who moved past her pulling his gun moving towards the sound, Liara followed with her pistol out with Garrus and Kaidan close behind.

“Shepard answer me, what the hell is going on?” Anderson said into the comm. as they ran.

“I was about to ask you the same” Shepard said “Rendezvous at these coordinates, Shepard out”

“You heard her, double time” Anderson said and they ran.

Shepard was behind cover looking through her rifle scope, Anderson got in cover on her left and Kaidan on her right, Garrus taking up a bit further back his sniper drawn and ready, Liara got in cover behind Anderson.

“Report” Anderson said

Shepard glared tossing him a pair of binoculars “See for yourself” she said “White armoured soldiers, Asari, stolen arms, biotics, my guess the missing commandos” She looked over again “Hold on” Shepard adjusted her stance “Come on Blue... turn” Liara peaked over and saw an Asari with no helmet, Shepard pulled the trigger of her rifle the moment the Asari’s face could be seen fully putting down several Reapers, she stood and walked forward firing as she did so, they were not the clean shots she had performed previously but Shepard still met her mark, Liara looked at Garrus, he was wide eyed his mandibles twitching, clearly in awe, she looked back the Asari were now fighting with Shepard, Anderson and Kaidan followed Shepards lead and soon it was over.

“There’s only one person I know who shoots like that” the Asari with no helmet said turning to the group “Jane Shepard” she said upon seeing the Commander a smile gracing her lips.

“Aveos” the Asari pulled Shepard into a hug as she neared and they patted each other on the back.

“Been too long” Aveos said “Your fathers fine by the way, that’s why we’re here, covering the escape with a big ass explosion” Shepard laughed.

“Anderson, this is Aveos Sanara, she works for my father”

“They took us by surprise after the Nova went up, mercs swooped in, grabbed your us along with your father and brought us here, seems they had some plan to increase their power, but we managed to get loose” Aveos said as she reloaded her gun.

“Do you know anything that could help us?” Anderson asked.

“Dunno” Aveos said “Some big ass Turian with a freaky cyber arm of some kind was in charge that’s about it, but he fucked off a few hours ago”

“Saren” Anderson snarled “Should have known he’d be involved”

“Let’s not jump to conclusions Captain” Kaidan says.

“I’m with Kaidan” Garrus said “Saren is a big thing to the Turians and he’s a spectre”

“So am I” Anderson said.

“How about we figure out why they are here first” Shepard said.

“I agree with the Commander” Liara found herself saying “If we can find out what they want maybe we can use that to find their leader, be it Saren or not”

“What’s the plan Boss?” Aveos asked looking at Shepard “With your father gone, to us your in charge” Liara saw the Asari press their fists to their chests in some form of salute to which Shepard responded with the same gesture.

“We certainly could use you” Shepard said “Here, get yourselves patched in” Aveos used her Omni-tool to get the frequencies off Shepard and started adjusting her squads comms. “The Captain is in charge of the Op though” she pointed to Anderson.

Liara stood by Shepard as Anderson, Kaiden and Garrus planned the next steps with Aveos they were still within hearing range, but Liara felt her input wouldn’t be needed at this stage, she was here to support and provide medical aid if required. Shepard however concerned her.

“You’re not getting involved Shepard?” Liara asked quietly, Shepard shook her head “Why not?”

“Anderson knows I’m angry” Shepard said “He knows I’ll input if I have an idea, so he won’t ask for it”

“Can I help at all?” Liara asked “With you I mean...” she blushed “I mean, not with you just...” she rubbed her face “... I’ll just be quiet now” she saw Shepard half smile.

“This is taking too long” Shepard said a few minutes later looking around, Liara nodded in agreement “Anderson” Shepard called “It’s simple, you go in through the front door and I sneak in with the Asari” the Captain turned and Liara watched as they planned smiling as she recalled the few minutes prior, that brief happiness she would do anything to see again, she found that she liked the Commanders smile.

*****

“Patching through enemy comms” Liara heard Shepard say over the link.

“Still a hacker I see” came Aveos’ voice.

“You know it” Shepard responded.

“Ha, I still remember the little girl running round her father’s feet with a stolen data pad” Aveos said “Daddy look I what I did” Aveos added in a high voice “Your fathers face, it was priceless”

“Yeah, giving Dad a hacked datapad with the credit accounts open seems to do that, two up top, rest of you on me”

Liara smiled when she heard about young Shepard, but the conversation stopped as they headed in, professionalism taking precedence. Slowly they made their way in.

“Alpha squad to sector six” came a woman’s voice over their comms “Bravo to the Hub!”

“Anderson sending you some coordinates” Shepard said.

“Got them” Anderson responded when his Omni-tool flashed.

“That’s the control room, suggest standard breech and clear at rear door” Shepard said “Sending target profile”

“Understood” Anderson said activating his Omni-tool and signalling the others to gather round.

“Lieutenant Byron Sturges, Human Male, Former Alliance Explosives Expert” came EDIs voice as she passed on Shepards information “Alliance Command have declared him a war criminal and authorised his execution, following several terrorist attacks, the most notable aboard a Turian cruiser causing the deaths of two hundred and fifty military personal and at least sixty innocents” EDI disappeared and a small three dimensional scan of the Control room appeared.

“Close quarters once we are in” Kaiden said.

“Shame we don’t have another flash charge” Garrus quipped.

“Perhaps Shepard can remove the lighting?” Liara asked.

“That’s not a bad call Liara” Anderson said activating his comm. “Shepard, can you bring down the power in the control room?”

The comm. activated and they heard gunshots “Got my hands a bit full Captain” another barrage of gunfire “Aveos on your right” an explosion “Power looked to be wired up Terminus standard...” more gunshots “... by the Goddess” Liara heard the sound of biotics “Anderson get to the control room and I’ll see what I can do, I can’t do this now!” the comms cut off.

“Terminus standard means what? A thirty second window before the backup kicks in?” Kaidan asked.

“About that” Garrus added “Depends what class of generators”

“Let’s move out” Anderson said.

Liara followed her mind on Shepard, she hadn’t missed the reference to the Asari Goddess nor her use of biotics, and if she had to warrant a guess she imagined it a singularity Shepard had used from the sounds over the comm.

They reached the control room Garrus charged one of the guards and smashed his head into the wall knocking him out cold while Kaidan brought his knife into the throat of his counterpart.

“Shepard?” Anderson said quietly.

“Here” a wince was in her voice as she whispered over the comm.

“Shepard, Status?”

“Got some shrapnel in the shoulder a few minutes ago, I’m stable” she whispered, there was few moments silence then a strangled sound as Shepard grabbed someone “Surprise Motherfucker” Shepard whispered over the wound of thrashing, Liara guessed that she had her arm round his throat cutting off his air. “We got a charge to the generator, frequency two-nine, detonate when you are ready, around a forty second window”

Anderson brought up his Omni-tool and began sending commands, Kaidan and Garrus took up positions on either side of the door, Anderson sent a command and there was a loud explosion, the building shook as the lights went out, Kaidan and Garrus kicked the door down and breeched Assault rifles blazing. They managed to take down three of the five men inside before the backup generator came online.

“Sturges to Hub, Multiple insurgents, initiate the failsafe” Anderson fired a barrage at the man as he dived for cover and missed, a grenade flew over the low wall the man was behind and Anderson rolled aside, as it exploded Sturges came up with a shotgun instantly taking down Garrus’ shields as he killed the final reaper, Liara caught him with her biotics and pushed Garrus aside before Sturges second shot could kill him.

Unfortunately that action brought Sturges focus to her, she fired her pistol and he ducked, Kaidan and Anderson fired in unison and the wall began to chip. Sturges went to move cover but Liara put a round in his leg and he fell, Garrus was on him kicking his arm knocking the weapon from his grasp and pulling him to his feet.

“None of us are getting out of here alive” Sturges said laughing “You can try, but say goodbye to the colony”

“Don’t count on it” Anderson said “By order of the Systems Alliance, I Captain David Anderson, authorise your execution for the crimes committed against Humanity and the Council Races, do you have any last requests?”

“Nah, no last requests” Sturges said laughing “But you might want to check on your friends” he smiled.

“Shepard?” Kaidan said into the comms. No answer came.

“Jammed?” Anderson asked, Kaidan shook his head after checking his Omni-tool.

“Tell me where they are!” Anderson said.

“Or what? You’ll kill me?” Sturges said “Sorry _Captain_ you already played that card” Anderson pulled the trigger and Sturges fell back dead. Liara gasped.

Anderson switched to another comm. channel and hailed Shepard again.

"Boss man" came Aveos' voice.

"Anderson here" he responded.

"We need the Doc, Shepard is in a bad state"

"Co-ordinates, we are on our way" the moment Andersons Omni beeped they ran.

*****

Liara was at Shepards side the moment they arrived, Anderson flanked her blocking Shepard from view, Liara could see why. With her biology a secret he couldn't risk Garrus or Kaidan seeing the purple blood covering Shepards un-armoured shoulder. It shocked Liara to see given that when she trained Humans blood was red, but she scolded herself as she inspected the wound knowing Shepard was different, Medi-gel had been applied previously but the wound was deep.

"Garrus, Kaidan take some of the Asari and set up a perimeter" they nodded at Andersons command and headed out two of the Asari following at Aveos' nod.

"I take it they don't know Jane's unique" Aveos said once they had gone and Anderson stood letting Liara work.

"No, very few do" Anderson said "No one in the Alliance even knows her real name save for her mother, the Normandy’s Doctor, Liara and myself" he glanced down as Shepard spoke when Liara applied pressure and Medi-gel.

"Goddess that hurts"

"Jane, be still" Aveos said.

"Why is her your name a secret?" Liara asked.

"Her mother and Father decided it would be best when she enlisted" Anderson answered.

"Wish I could use my name" Shepard said. "I miss it"

"One day Shepard" Anderson said.

"You have said that for nineteen years since I first signed up" the last words were through strained teeth as the wound sealed and Liara began cleaning the skin around it.

"There" Liara said after a few minutes silence "You lost quite a bit of blood, we may need to try and get that replaced, but I doubt it"

"Nice work Liara" Anderson signalled the others back as Liara poured the contents of her canteen over Shepards blood so it flowed away.

"Brainstorm" Shepard said standing with Liaras help and leaning on the wall "Information"

Garrus tilted his head "Well Sturges is dead, so they lost their leader"

Shepard brought up her Omni tool wincing as she moved her shoulder.

"Bravo squad was sent to a place called the Hub" Liara added, recalling the voice over the hacked comm. channel.

"They changed channels, hence the radio silence" Shepard said furrowing her brow as she worked.

"Oh" Kaidan said "The failsafe, Sturges mentioned it"

Shepard glared, Liara imagined she would have paled had she not already from blood loss.

"How long ago?" Shepard asked.

"Twenty minutes, give or take"

Shepard muttered some curses under her breath and her fingers worked over her Omni faster.

"A series of explosives line this facility, enough to leave the whole colony a crater" Shepard brought up a three dimensional scan of the building with several spots highlighted. "Shaw was incredible forthcoming after he and I had a 'talk' Jenkins sent me through the info, we will need to split up into teams to tackle them all" Liara didn't miss the glare Shepard sent Anderson she mentioned Shaw.

"I'll take Liara and Aveos" Shepard said "Anderson, I think it be wise if we go as threes" he nodded and they split up heading different directions Anderson, Garrus and Kaiden each taking two of the Asari commandos.

"Patched into the new channel, Reapers fleeing, we should have little resistance, ETA to detonation, six minutes” Shepard said. Liara watched as she made adjustments on her Omni-tool and soon enough, they could hear the Reapers as they planned their escape before the bombs went off. The explosives were defused fast and clean given the only opposition were the Mechs the Reapers left behind.

They met up outside the base and headed back to the camp in the old building where they landed to await the Normandy.

*****

Once they were back on the Normandy Liara had helped Chakwas properly clean and dress the Commanders wound.

Shepard was on one of the beds silently typing on her datapad; Liara was watching Chakwas type up her report on Shepard’s status studying the format and contents so she could send them herself in the future.

"Chakwas" Shepard said and both Liara and Chakwas looked up. "Can you help me with the lens" Shepard was rubbing her left eye as she spoke.

Karin walked over and removed a small lens and Shepard blinked a few times, when Liara saw Shepards eye after she practically stared.

"Please don't stare" Shepard said rubbing the back of her neck.

"I... Sorry" Liara said looking away.

"Liara" She looked back at Shepard who pointed at her right eye "Mum" it was Green, "Dad" she said moving the finger and pointing at her left eye which was a Blue.

"Is that usual in humans?" Liara asked and Shepard paled looking away, realising what she had said "Forget I said anything... I mean if you don't want to answer that is... I..." Liara fell silent "Sorry" she added.

Shepard smiled at Liara as she got flustered which didn’t help in the slightest as now she was blushing; she hoped Shepard put it down to her being embarrassed.

"Its exceedingly rare now, as those who have it generally opt for cybernetics to change the hue so they match" Karin said "In Shepards case it was caused during her birth when they combined her parents genes"

"I didn't want any more cybernetics, besides I like it" Shepard said looking at her hands "I just hate the stares; I think I will stop wearing it for the time being Chakwas, If you could?"

“I’ll store it away so it doesn’t get lost” the Doctor replied showing it to Liara “It’s just coloured glass, what we used to use back on earth years ago, before cybernetics” Chakwas opened a cupboard and pulled down a box with Shepards name on it and put the lens in a small circular device that was moist inside, and put it back in the cupboard.

Shepard stood and began to leave turning back at the door "Goodnight Karin, Liara" and left.

That night after helping Chakwas with her report and to clean the med-bay Liara returned to her quarters and got herself ready to turn in. As she passed the terminal on her desk, she saw it flashing, signalling she had a message; she opened it up and paled.

_“Hey Kiddo, Military life treating ya well? Any new flings I should know about, don’t forget to call ya ma and me._

**_Sender Identified as: Aethyta T’soni, Forwarded from Alliance Communications Centre T-16 at 17:34 Earth Standard Time.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments Welcome as Always, Hope you Enjoyed, more to come soon, already have the ending of Chapter 3, just need the start xD


	3. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara finds out more about her Friend, and begins to understand what Cerberus actually did when creating Shepard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay took me a while this one, more than I planned, actually alot longer also.
> 
> i welcome comments on this one, trying to setup a background and I'm Struggling xD

**_Three Months After Eden Prime._ **

 

As Liara walked from the Med-bay stifling a morning yawn, the last thing she expected to see was a Krogan Warlord walking towards Shepard.

Garrus, Kaidan and Ashley were sat at the table in the mess, several other crew members had stopped and formed a circle around the room to watch as the Krogan neared Shepard. Liara took a seat near Ashley.

“Garrus, Double or nothing on Wrex” Kaidan said as she took her seat.

“Deal” Garrus said instantly “Shepard has this one”

“I’m not even going to ask” Liara said and Ashley chuckled.

“Just watch T’soni” Ashley added when Liara raised a brow.

The Krogan, Wrex, looked into Shepards eyes and Shepard met his.

“Shepard” Wrex said.

“Wrex” Shepard replied, there was a silence that followed.

“How’s things?” Wrex asked in the same tone as before.

“Good” Shepard replied.

“Good” Wrex said.

“You?” Shepard asked after a moment.

“Good” Wrex replied.

“Good” Shepard said.

Liara watched, she was just confused, neither of them blinked, they both spoke deadpan showing no emotion at all, and they were both virtually still, only their chests moving as they breathed. Suddenly Wrex brought up his arm going to strike Shepard with his fist, but the Commander covered herself in a biotic barrier and blocked pushing the Krogan back with a glowing hand.

They both looked at each other, reappraising, walking in a circle, watching, waiting eyes fixed on the one opposite, then the Krogan charged and Shepard ducked under his arm grabbing it then bringing her leg into his side, she pushed herself away from him and stood straight as he turned. Wrex charged again grabbing Shepard and punched her chest, she gasped winded, protected from broken bones by her barrier, she regained as much composure as she could and pushed him away with her biotics.

Liara saw Anderson enter the mess and sigh; he stood and watched with his arms crossed.

Wrex pushed forward with his biotics, bringing both his arms towards Shepard at the same time, the Commander brought both her arms up and Liara saw a glow as her barrier strengthened along her forearms and she blocked bringing her head forward straight into Wrexs.

They both staggered a few steps shaking their heads, Wrex looked at Shepard. Shepard looked at Wrex. Suddenly they both burst out laughing and Wrex hit Shepards arm, albeit softer than before.

“Well played, Shepard” With that Wrex left towards the elevator again, still chuckling mumbling something about a good fight.

Shepard rubbed her head and came to sit at the table; Anderson joined them.

After a brief conversation about not fighting in the Mess Anderson asked “So who won?” looking at Garrus and Kaidan.

“Wait what?” Shepard said, coffee cup stopping half way to her mouth.

"Seriously Shepard, you didnt know they made bets on you all the time?" Ashley said trying not to laugh.

"No" Shepard said returning her coffee to the table untouched "I make you credits?" she added looking at Kaidan.

The conversation moved on from there, Shepard was naturally shocked about the bets and the fact people gambled on her. Ashley, Garrus and Kaidan smiling the whole time clearly amused, the conversation quickly turned from gambling to the new crew members, Liara followed the conversation and added some of her opinions, over the past few months she felt that she had really begun to fit in with the crew, she valued the friendships she had cultivated, especially Shepard as they seemed to have so much common ground.

"...and have you seen Vega's muscles, when hes doing pull ups, topless!, down in the shuttle bay" Ashley said making a growling noise that made Kaidan, Garrus and Liara laugh.

"Careful Ash" came Garrus' duel harmonic voice "I think the Commander is about to faint"

"I'm too gay for this conversation" Shepard said drinking the last bit of her coffee and the group laughed.

"Don't like the image of sweat running down those toned abs Skipper" Ash asked and Shepard visibly paled causing them to laugh even more.

"Clearly not Ash" Kaidan said.

"Vega is a nice guy..." Shepard started but didnt get chance to finish.

"Nice of you to say Lola" Vega said and Shepard paled even more, her eyes widening, clearly unaware that Vega was behind her the whole time, she bolted up.

"James... Uhm... Hi!" she stammered "I have some urgent... Commander-ing to do" and she bolted from the table into her office the light above the door shining red as it shut behind her signalling it was locked. The crew around Liara and she herself laughed.

"Did she really just say 'Commander-ing'" Liara asked still chuckling.

"Yup" Vega said smiling "Good ol' Lola" taking the commanders vacated seat.

After they finished, Liara returned to the med-bay and found Chakwas as she was sorting through the fresh supplies from the Citadel they had acquired the evening before and began to help.

*********

Several hours later as Liara was treating an engineer for a minor burn to his forearm Jokers voice began broadcasting over the ship wide channel.

"This is your pilot speaking, Inner Circle to the briefing room, Lady Shepard has summoned you"

"Joker" came Shepards voice "Set course for Omega"

"Aye Commander"

"EDI, we will need stealth systems active as we hit the relay, likewise when we arrive"

"Preparing Sub-routines now Shepard" came the AIs response.

"Oh and EDI"

"Yes Shepard"

"Make sure _Jeffery_ doesn't hit anything"

"What... Hey!" Came Jokers exasperated reply.

"Of course Shepard, I will prepare the emergency beacon for such an eventuality" Joker cursed followed by a few seconds of silence "That was a joke" EDI said her voice taking on a humored tone.

Chakwas chuckled in the background and Liara saw a smile on the engineers face as she tied off the bandage.

"That should be fine just try not hit it against anything for the next few hours, I doubt it would pleasant"

"Thanks Doc" the engineer said and was on his way, Liara turned after the man left and spoke to Chakwas.

"Humans are confusing, you have so many names for people, just how is Shepard a Lady, isn't that the same a Matriarch?"

Chakwas laughed "Similar I suppose, Joker and Shepard always tease one another it’s who they are, they began their careers at around the same time and are practically inseparable"

"Really?" Liara asked as she readied the recording program on her Omni-tool for the briefing.

"Yes, but now we have a briefing to get to I believe" Chakwas stood from the desk after locking her terminal.

They ran into Ashley and Kaidan in the elevator who joked about 'Lady' Shepard, as they made their way to the briefing room, Anderson was entering as they arrived.

As before Shepard was stood in front of the screen and the lights dimmed once everyone had their seats. Liara noticed that Wrex was sat across from her and Vega was on Ashley's left.

"Now as you heard over the comm, we are heading to Omega. Eden Prime was but a stepping stone, the Reapers seek to expand their network by taking it as their own, which means Aria T'loak must be removed"

"Is that a bad thing?" Ashley asked "I mean she is a 'Pirate Queen'" she added making air quotations.

"Yes Williams" Shepard said bluntly "It is, If the Reapers control Omega they have access to every mercenary that stops there, trades there and so on , practically an endless supply of potential soldiers and a base of operations in the middle of the Terminus Systems"

"Naturally we can’t let that happen" Anderson said.

"I have a plan to stop it happening" Shepard said.

"Oh" said Garrus his mandibles twitching in excitement "Does it involve guns, I like guns" some of them laughed.

"You could say that" Shepard said with a smile.

"What's the plan?" Liara asked.

"Simple" Shepard said "We hand Omega to Aria"

*********

Liara had seen vids of Omega but had never been here, it was interesting. Law Keepers employed by the Pirate Queen wandered the streets putting down any 'troublemakers' that violated Arias rule, that was about it for law on Omega.

Liara hadn't seen Shepard since the briefing, she, Ashley and Garrus were stood outside the market waiting for her and Anderson.

Anderson arrived first, he wore blue armor with no markings and had a shotgun strapped to his back, the same as Ashley and Garrus save for the weapon, they each had their own preference.

"Where's Skipper, Cap?" Ashley asked.

"She's on her way" the moment Anderson finished Liara saw Shepard and she felt her mouth drop.

The women walking towards them couldn't be her, she had to be someone else, no, Liara saw her mismatching eyes and that red hair, it was her.

"Right lets go" Shepard said.

"Well Shep" Garrus said "Never thought I would say this but, Damn! You look good"

Shepard smiled and Liara managed to shut her mouth but couldn’t move her eyes, the Commander had donned a pair of knee high black boots with matching black slacks tucked into said boots, a holster on each thigh holding a pistol, a black shirt and over the top was a long white leather jacket that was open but still was tight enough to show off her trim figure. But it was her face that Laira focused on, her lips were slightly darker and she had darkened the skin around her eyes, left her hair flowing and her freckles prominent in the street lighting, Liara was mesmerized by the women before her.

They followed Shepard towards Arias club and Liara fought herself as she was drawn to look down, she silent cursed her father recalling what she had said recently when Liara had let Shepards name slip during one of their calls, naturally her father had been straight on Omni-tool to find a picture online.

**_"Kiddo, that woman is hot” Aethyta looked_ _to her left_ _when there’s a grunt_ _from_ _her_ _bondmate_ _“Sorry Nezzi, but damn, Liara you gotta tap that ass"_ **

She had to agree, maybe not about the tapping, although... Liara shook her head, No, she shook her head again, that’s not who she was, if she and Shepard got together it would be something special.

“Curse you father” she mumbled

“Did you say something Liara” Shepard asked looking back at her.

“No” she stammered, Shepard looked unconvinced but didn’t say anything.

*****

They had entered the club, Afterlife, shortly after meeting up, Garrus and Ashley left through the back entrance on Shepards instruction, Anderson took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink, Liara stayed with Shepard who was focused on the raised room above the door Garrus and Ashley just left through.

"Come on" Shepard said and they made their way to the room past the guards who didnt react in the slightest, once they were in a Batarian stopped Shepard who looked at him, he lowered his Omni-tool and backed away.

"Alexia" came a voice in front of them, it belonged to an Asari with white facial markings, Liara had never met her but she knew she was looking at the Pirate Queen, she was in the sight of Aria T'loak.

"You have a rather large security breech" Liara heard Shepard in person and through her comm which was slightly unnerving, it was like having a miniature Shepard on her shoulder, but they needed the channel active for the signal and Shepard had made it so their voices could be heard by all, even themselves regardless of proximity settings, a precaution, they would only have one shot at this.

"Then" Aria said "Why is it still a problem?"

With that Shepard spun gun arm rising and pulling the trigger, ending the lives of the Batarian and two Turians. Liara heard shots down the comm.

"Is that all eleven?" Shepard asked.

“Non in the main bar, two down” Anderson said over Garrus and Ashley’s shots.

"We've got a runner heading up to you" Ashley said.

Shepard spun vaulted over the sofa and through the gap in the wall that Aria used to see the bar and landed, Aria stood and looked around and Liara reached the 'window' as the door below opened, a Turian in yellow armour running towards Shepards outstretched arm, he stops, looks at her.

"Hello Sunshine" the moment she finished Shepard pulled the trigger, just as Ashley and Garrus rounded the corner.

Shepard used her Omni-tool and Liara head the sound of the comm channel turning off, Garrus and Ashley found Anderson who was putting away his weapon and they sat at the bar together, the people in Afterlife already returning to their chosen activities, she saw some of Arias people beginning to move the bodies as Shepard came back up the stairs.

"Alexia" Aria said approaching Shepard as she re-entered and pulled her into a hug, that ended quickly as if it burned.

"Dad" Shepard said with a smile, Liaras eyes widened.

"The plan?" Aria asked.

"Thought you would never ask"

Aria looked at her daughter, now Liara knew she could see the similarities, Shepard had Arias nose and narrow chin, and shared the shimmering blue eyes brimming with a cold intelligence, well one eye in Shepards case.

"Archangel" Shepard said into the comm.

"Got to say again, that I love that name Shepard" Garrus' reply came "But, Yeah, Ash and I are ready”

"Remember, all the merc crews need to hate you" Shepard said “Build a squad of your own”

"Don't worry Skipper, we'll give ‘em hell" Ashley added.

*****

Liara left Afterlife to get some fresh air, well as fresh as it got on Omega, she pulled her coat around her shoulders tighter against the coldness wishing she had her armour, it offered a regulated temperature as well as protection, a human pushed past her, Liara would have argued with him but Shepards words on blending in were running through her head, so she said nothing.

The man came back stopping in front of her, he smiled, Liara went to walk on but he seized her covering her mouth and dragged her away she realised how stupid she had been, the outside of Afterlife was empty, he was pulling her down towards the shuttle pads, she would have tried fighting but she could feel the gun pressed into her hip, she didnt think she could use her biotics before he pulled the trigger and she did not want to end up as just another dead mercenary found on Omega, she tried to figure out where they were headed but they came to a dimly lit stairwell that Liara would have completely missed if she were on her own and ironically that seemed to be her current situation, alone. Alone at gunpoint even, she rolled her eyes and thought: “The only way this could be worse if I were in some form of bubble”

The man was dragging her towards a warehouse of some description, a dirty and dark building clearly forgotten about by those above them, as they neared an alley opening there was a whistle from behind them. The man spun his gun pressing against Liaras neck using her as a shield, uncovering her mouth in the process.

"Shepard!" Liara cried as the women walked forward, her white coat billowing slightly in the breeze, her hair was up in a ponytail with part of her fringe covering her green eye.

"Let her go and I might let you live" Shepard said in a voice void of emotion.

“Want some attention Princess? You’d fetch a pretty credit or two” he said smiling and pushing Liara to the side, she landed roughly on the floor, she got to her hands and knees and pushed herself up, she saw that the man was pointing his gun at the Commander when, Shepard just laughed.

“Princess, How right you are” she folded her arms "You have no idea who I am do you?"

"Some wannabe hero" the man snarled, gun unwavering "Another Vigilante ready to die on Omega"

"I am Omega" Shepard said mimicking her father and she moved when the man’s brow furrowed in thought, she augmented her speed with her biotics, Liara watched as Shepard seized the man’s wrist ripping the gun free, kicking him away, as he looked up Shepard ripped the slide from the gun and cast the two parts aside, her Biotics still shimmering over her body.

“So that’s you then? Kidnap people? Rape and Sell them?” Shepard snarled and the man smiled not denying anything, Liara adjusted her collar beginning to feel uncomfortable, she watched as her friend squared up to the man.

Shepard pushed him into the wall, he went to punch her but she caught his fist with her hand, biotics flaring around it and squeezed, the man screamed as his hand was crushed by her strengthened grip.

"I know things" Shepard said deadpan releasing his hand "An inquisitive mind you see, I suppose you could put it down to my unusual circumstances" She brought her fist into his chest "You picked the wrong person to fuck with" anger in her voice this time, she punched again, the man was gasping for air.

“One of the things I know is anatomy" she punched again "You see that there" she pointed "Is your solar plexus" she hit him again " I just partially paralyzed your diaphragm, which is why you're having trouble breathing” Shepard lifted his head “I imagine your victims would have been in a similar state when you and your friends were finished with them” Liara noted there was nothing but contempt in her voice.

“Bitch!” The man said through gasped breaths, spittle escaping his lips, Shepard moved her hand from his chin, wiped her cheek and just looked him in the eyes.

“That’s. Your. Liver” Shepard said each word emphasized by a punch. “If hit just right it catches a cluster of nerves" she hit his liver a forth time, " These nerves are connected to the entire body” She hit him again “Your brain short-circuits, your body shuts down” two more punches “Terror is what you're feeling right now, just like your victims” she hit him once again and pushed him back into the wall gripping his shoulders, Liara saw wide eyes and that he was visibly shaking as if when he looked at Shepard he saw her as some form of demonic apparition.

“Listen to me carefully, if you so much as look at a women the wrong way again, I will find you, and I will kill you” she grasped his chin and turned his head to meet her eyes “Understand?” the man nodded unblinking “Excellent” she bought her knee into his crotch and he fell to the floor.

Shepard turned took Liaras arm and lead her back to the stairway the man had dragged her down minutes before. They walked in silence until they reached Afterlife, Liara saw Anderson talking with some of Arias people and waved when he noticed her safe return, then went back inside, no doubt to the apartments above the club Aria had arranged for them.

Liara noticed Shepard was not by her side and looked round seeing her friend leaning on the railing looking down into the depths of Omega.

"Thank you Ja... I mean Alexia" Liara stammered.

"Alex is fine, and you're welcome" Shepard responded sadness in her voice.

"Alex what is wrong?" Liara asked standing next to her.

"Me" was all she said, Liara was patient, she waited.

"What I did back there" Shepard said her voice cold, full of hate that Liara knew she was directing towards herself "It was..."

"It more than likely saved my life Alex" Liara said cutting her off.

Shepard sighed and there was a silence between them for what felt like hours to Liara.

"Every part of me wants to get to know the Asari that is Liara T'soni" Shepard said looking at her, Liara saw the sadness in those mismatched eyes "Every part" Shepard repeated.

"I fear however, what you will make of the hybrid that is Alexia T'loak" Shepard looked up at the sky and the various stars and technological device that lit up the darkness.

"I share my parents memories and its beyond my control!” she hit the railing “My mother’s knowledge of poetry, her love music, I can quote, write, play and sing" she sighed "I also share my father’s penchant for violence and her love of weapons, even her skill with biotics" Shepard looked down at her hand which shimmered with biotic light; the light vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Someone once asked me what my nature was" Liara listened to her friends’ soft voice wanting to speak but not knowing what to say "It is a dark twisted thing, made possible by science, my parents went to Cerberus for a daughter, and they made them a fucking weapon".

Liara placed her hand on Shepards arm and looked towards her face "I often wonder what I am, am I an Asari, a human, both, neither or simply just Alex" she sighed "Am I even that?"

Liara wanted to say something as Shepard looked into the sky above them. She wanted to share all those complex and wonderful feelings she felt for the person before her, she looked into the woman's blue eye, for it was the only one she could see, as a tear fell and ran down Shepards freckled cheek, Liara was going to speak when Shepards, no, Alexs lips moved.

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I referanced Dexter xD I loved that scene and though something like that would fit in on Omega and something Aria/her kid would do :P


	4. Family Ties.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more on Alex and some about this version of Liara. 
> 
> Some insight to the T'loak household, and a change of perspective!

Liara retired before Alex, she had left her friend at the bar in Afterlife. Alex had headed inside almost immediately after the literature quote, and started drinking.

She had kept an eye on her friend not allowing her to over drink, but let her drink enough so that she wasn't as volatile, and she shared stories of her early expeditions in an attempt to lighten Alexs mood, albeit temporary happiness where alcohol was involved.

Liara reached the lounge area which their rooms were arranged around. She used her Omni to unlock the door and sat at the table in the center and waited for the call.

An hour it took, but Liara didnt mind, she used the time to research the quote, finding it belong to some old earth literature, a man named Edgar Allen Poe, a poem called The Raven, she read a few of his works in the time it took for the call to arrive and answered the moment it came.

A hollow male voice spoke up.

"You missed your check-in Doctor T'soni"

"My apologies"

"Not necessary" the voice said "I am well aware of the situation"

"Yes, your agent was in the alleyway waiting, was he not" Liara asked, recalling the figure near the warehouse.

"You are correct Doctor, had Shepard not neutralised your kidnapper, my agent would have, I cannot have my contacts lost"

Liara said nothing.

"However" there was a pause "You disappointed me T'soni, I expected more from you"

"W-what?" Liara stammered.

"You let your confidence get the better of you, you failed to react as you had too much faith in my connections" the tone of voice did not change but after spending so much time listening to the monotone she knew it was angry "Had this happened around my agent or even a civilian it would not have mattered"

Liara swallowed.

"Shepard is trained in reconnaissance and espionage, but more than that she is incredibly intelligent, so much in fact that she has routed out four of my agents within the Alliance and intercepted several of my intelligence packages, she will have noticed your reactions T'soni" a brief pause.

"Or in this case a failure to react in the slightest"

Liara did not know what to say, all she said was "Sorry"

"No, you will not apologise, you will learn from this, I do not accept failure often, but you are a unique circumstance, it is unlikely I will get another contact on the SSV Normandy"

"Anything to report?" The voice asked after a few moments clearly allowing his words to sink in.

"Nothing, other than that of my previous entries" Liara lied "The Normandy is taking on the Reapers and the Council has yet to believe they are a serious threat".

"Understood" the voice said "Mercenaries are of little concern to those not directly involved and I do not intend to start now. Do not make a habit of late reports T'soni, keep me appraised" the call cutoff.

Liara sighed, _what have I got myself into_ , she left her room locking the door behind her, she contemplated going back down to Afterlife, but she decided she would try and find a drink at the bar outside their rooms. As she approached the bar the motion sensors activated the shallow lighting in the lounge, she saw the silhouette of someone sat at it, a bottle next to them, the person put their glass down, Liara made her way forwards. She saw that the person wore dark clothes, when she saw the long white coat draped over a nearby stool she knew exactly who it was.

"Alex?" The women did not react upon hearing Liara nor did she turn round.

"Hi" was all Alex said, her voice low and filled with sadness.

"You're still drinking?" She said upon taking the stool to Alexs left and noticing the near empty bottle.

No response, Liara watched as Alex poured the final glass and placed the empty bottle on the tray to her left, near another matching bottle.

"Alex, talk to me" the women looked at her and Liara saw the pain in her eyes.

Alexs hand moved and a small datapad was pushed in front of Liara who looked down at it, she had noticed similar ones used by Arias people around Omega, Alexs hand moved back to her drink and she brought it to her lips.

Liara tapped the device and after a few seconds buffering a video played, it took Liara a few moments to realise what the footage was, the security feed from outside the warehouse, Alex had noticed. It was a zoomed in on Liara.

Her employers words repeated in her head, _'she will have noticed your reactions T'soni, or in this case a failure to react in the slightest'._

"How were you so calm" Alex asked, he voice caught as she spoke again.

Liara didnt know what to say, " Don't lie" Alex took a deep breath "Please don't give me another" Liara noticed that tears appeared in Alexs eyes as she pleaded not to be lied to "Most of my life has been a lie, I hate it"

"I..." Liara began but stopped herself "Perhaps it is better if I not answer that question, at least, not yet"

Alex paled wiping her eyes, downed what was left of her drink and sighed as she returned the glass to the bar with a small slam.

"Okay" Alex said her voice hollow.

Liara watched as Alex stood grabbing her coat and began walking away just as Aveos exited the shadows.

"No Lexi" she said "I ain't letting you walk away"

"Oh?" Alex asked coldly eyes narrowing.

"Nope, get your ass back in that seat and talk to Liara"

"I refuse" Alex said bluntly.

"I know, but you ain't walking" Aveos said folding her arms, Alex tried to walk around her but Aveos stepped in her path each time.

"Ave, move!" Alex said her biotics flashing as she got angry.

"I refuse" Aveos said mimicking Alexs voice to near perfection.

Alex swung a fist which Aveos side stepped, Alex swung several more times, Aveos dodged each one.

"Stop trying to hit me and hit me" Aveos chided.

Alex took the bait and swung, Aveos caught her wrist and spun her round, bringing her arm into her back and guided her back to her stool.

"Be a good girl and sit down" Aveos said as she pushed Alex closer to the stool. Alex sat and Aveos let her arm go, once free Alex folded her arms on the bars surface and let her head fall onto them so that her forehead was resting on her forearm and her face hidden, her ponytail fell of to the left dangling by her ear.

Liara found herself looking at Aveos who just shrugged at her and walked round to the bar, picking up bottles seemingly at random.

"So Lexi, Tequila or Rykol I can never remember" she said a few moments later holding two bottles.

Alex didn't move, Liara heard a muffled word, Aveos set a bottle aside.

"Ok, Tequila it is" Liara looked at her, Aveos smiled showing that she already knew and was trying to get Alex involved, Aveos began pouring from each of the bottles she had gathered into a mixing machine, she added ice turned it on.

"So, what's Al told ya?" Aveos asked as the machine worked.

"Just who she is" Liara said "Well and what" she added.

"Lexi" Aveos pursed her lips and looked at Alex after she spoke, she sighed "Alexia, look at me" Aveos added sternly and Alex looked up.

"You gonna tell her, or shall I?" Alex just shrugged and began playing with the cuff of her shirt. Aveos rolled her eyes and waited a few moments until the machine beeped.

Aveos poured three glasses from the pitcher, added some chopped fruit to each and gave them a stir, before sliding one to Alex, who took a drink straight away, and Liara. Liara looked at it and took a sip.

She felt it go down her throat and coughed a few times.

"Take another drink" Alex said deadpan.

Liara did and only gipped a little, it was strong but sweet and seemed to burn as it went down her throat.

"Its called Revelation" Aveos said "Alex came up with it a few years back"

Liara looked at Alex who just shrugged taking another drink of hers.

"Well since Lexi is being so tight lipped" Aveos took a drink.

"Did anyone tell you about why Alex was made in a lab?"

"Chakwas said something about her fathers being unable to conceive naturally"

"Oh she can I'm proof of that" Aveos said to which Liara gasped.

"Aria is the common parent obviously" Aveos supplied "When Aria was pregnant with me, she was just a Mercenary for Patriarch not the Pirate Queen"

Liara finished her drink trying to absorb the new information, Aveos topped it up.

"I'm pretty sure you can figure out the rest" Liara nodded.

It was obvious, Aria took over Omega. She naturally couldn't vanish to have a child with Hannah Shepard and humans can't conceive on their own, so they approached Cerberus to give them the daughter they desired.

"Look Liara" Aveos said "All I really wanna say is that Lexi is my little sister and I hate seeing her hurt" Liara nodded.

"She can only be her true self around a few people and she has chosen you to be one of them" Aveos took a drink then looked right into Liaras eyes "You understand that right?"

"I do" Liara replied looking at Alex who wasn't looking at either of them, she was just nursing her drink obviously deep in thought.

"Alex" Liara said, the women blinked a few times, then looked at her when she realised she was being spoken to, the gaze of those perfect mismatched eyes, that Liara found so beautiful met hers.

"I'm sorry" Alex nodded and gave a slight smile, but said nothing and looked back to her drink.

Liara felt her chest tighten, she took a drink and looked at her friend, she would have to lie, there was no doubt, but she didnt have to tell those lies to Alex. Alex deserved the truth.

"Give me time and I will answer your question, I just need to think"

Alex looked back, confused but nodded.

"Okay, enough gloom" Aveos said picking up the pitcher giving it a shake "Ladies, we're getting drunk!"

Alex downed what was left of her drink. "Fine Ave, but I'm mixing, that was fucking terrible" Aveos chuckled.

Liara watched as Alex mixed drinks, she felt better now Alex was doing something, she trusted Alex, but if she found out her only secret, would Alex trust her.

*****

Admiral Hackett always managed to annoy Aria, he was too military. Protocol always with the protocol, all she wanted to do was talk to her fucking bondmate, how difficult was that really. All he had to do was pass Hannah a message saying that to call her through the QEC on the Kilimanjaro. But all he did was run the same security checks, the same questions, to the point where this time she snarled something along the lines of _'Ask me one more fucking question and when I'm done you will have another reason to be called Hack-ett'._

The QEC sparked into life and Aria watched as Hannah Shepard appeared in front of her.

"Why do you make me talk to that prig!?! You know he gets on my fucking nerves"

"Because his reactions amuse me Darling" Hannah said, her voice soft with a mischievous lilt.

"Since when do you torment your superiors?" Aria laughed.

"I'll put that down to your influence, any particular reason you called?"

"Alex"

"I see" Hannah replied with a smile "She takes after you doesn't she?"

Aria smiled "Oh yes!" She said recalling only hours earlier she had seen the footage, a brutal beating  on a nameless mercenary who tried to take from her, "Just like Father"

"We made a hell of a kid" Aria added a few moments later, she looked at the projection of her bondmate and took a step closer, reaching her hand out to cup her cheek, not that she would feel it "You should be here, with us, ruling Omega"

"Aria?" Hannah asked "You're not going soft on me are you?"

Aria dropped her arm and looked at the projection, for a few moments.

"If you were here, I would prove otherwise." She folded her arms and looked from her bondmates feet slowly upwards until their eyes locked "I would start by ripping you out of that uniform, running my hands along bare flesh, and then claiming my bondmate, taking you in every way I deem fit, bringing you to the point where you would beg for my touch" Hannah swallowed and Aria saw her eyes widen as her mind pictured her lovers words "Then at that penultimate moment when we finally meld, and we share one being you will remember why you are mine"

She saw Hannah shift on her feet, saw her face as she tried to maintain composure, Aria also felt  her own desire building.

"I can see it now, the great Hannah Shepard, Alliance Admiral on her knees before me, begging for release" Aria smiled her eyes narrowing as she watched Hannah pull on her collar and take a deep breath.

"Say it" Aria said, her voice lust filled and stern.

"I am yours, my Queen" Hannah said  her voice filled with desire, Aria smiled deviously at her lover.

*****

Aveos stood and walked over to the sofa which Alex had fallen asleep on, she picked up Alexs white coat folding it and lifting up Alexs head placing it softly on the coat using it like a pillow.

Liara looked at Aveos as she came back to the table near where Alex was sleeping. But she felt her gaze fall on her sleeping friend more. Alex looked peaceful, hopefully she would remain so when she woke.

"Credit for your thoughts" Aveos said.

Liars chuckled "I was just think how peaceful she looks" Aveos nodded.

"Lexi values your friendship you know" Liara looked at her "She will wait for you to open up, she's patient, must get that from her mom"

Liara laughed covering her mouth so she didnt wake Alex. "I don't imagine Aria is a patient one"

"Not often" Aveos confirmed finishing the last of her drink and suddenly smiled looking at Alex.

"Want me to show you little Lexi?" Aveos said, Liara looked at her.

"You want to share a memory?"

"Yeah, only if you want to like, told you about it before, but ain't the same as seeing" Aveos said, Liara nodded.

Aveos eyes darkened and Liara felt her mind reach out, Liara opened herself up closing off her memories and she could feel Aveos had done the same save for that one sensation drawing her in

_Liara blinked and she, no Aveos, was sat on a sofa in Arias penthouse her legs curled underneath her reading something on her Omni-tool. She glanced up, her mother was sat opposite her, Aria T'loak looking very much the same as she did now, Liara watched for a few moments through Aveos' eyes as Aria cleaned each part of her pistol and slotted it back into place, small footfalls could be heard now and Aveos' attention was drawn to the door as a young Alex bounded into the room, her hair short and ragged hanging over her small freckled face and  wearing an overly large hoodie, she couldn't have been more than four or five._

_"Daddy, Daddy, look what I did" Alex called heading straight for Aria waving a datapad._

_Aria reached down and her eyes widened and her mouth fell slack as she saw what Alex had given her, she held out the datapad to Aveos who took it and looked it over. The datapad itself had a cracked screen, but what was on it was open credit accounts, unencrypted and ready for use and awaiting transfer._

_"Firefly? Did you do this" came Arias voice._

_"The drunk man dropped it and it was flashing" Alex said playing with her hands nervously "It was broken and I tried to fix it" she rubbed the back of her neck "Did I do bad" he face dropped and Liara felt Aveos sadden at the sight._

_"No Lexi" Aveos said, Alex looked at her with a smile on her tiny features._

_Aria laughed and walked over to her little girl "Come here" she grabbed Alex into a hug and lifted her up "You and Daddy are going to have to 'fix' more datapads" and Aria kissed her nose._

_Aveos laughed._

Liaras mind came back into itself, and she looked at Aveos who was smiling at her.

"Aria was..." Liara didnt know what to say "...different"

"She is with us" Aveos said looking at her sleeping sister "She loves us, and will do anything to keep us safe"

"She's a different person" Liara said understanding, her mother was a diplomat, she was tactical and could devastate with words alone, but around her and her father she was different, calm, in essence everything a parent should be, except of course disagreeing with Liaras career choices, her mother was there for her. Just like Aria was for her children.

"It might be time we turned in" Aveos said.

"You are right" Liara said standing and she looked at Alex.

"What about Alex?" She asked and Aveos went over to her sister.

"Lexi, I have Bacon" she said in her sisters ear.

Nothing.

"Cake"

Nothing.

"That usually works" Aveos said chuckling looking at Liara, suddenly she smiled and leant down to her sisters ear and whispered something Liara couldn't make out but Alex bolted up right looking around her gaze falling on Liara as she stood watching with amusment.

"Liar!" Alex slurred as she fought a yawn which just caused Aveos to burst out laughing.

"I fucking knew it!" Aveos said which just cause Alex to blush.

Liaras eyes widened, she had never seen Alex blush, instead of red like other humans, her cheeks were a soft purple color as her Asari blood rushed to her face.

"Is this a sister thing?" Liara asked with a smile.

"You could say that Li" Aveos said a smile on her lips.

Alex made a rapid departure into her room, Aveos followed shortly after into the room next Andersons leaving Liara alone in the lounge.

She opened her Omni-tool and started a message.

' _B_

_New Intel: Reapers on Omega. Insights suggest they plan to attack your network._

_Subject Status: Deceased, One Reaper, T'loak has possession among others._

_L'_

She reread it and hit send, she knew it was a risk, but she needed her employer distracted, and she knew exactly how to do that.

His Network.

*****

When Liara awoke and left her bed she went straight to the kitchen and hit the button on the coffee machine.

As it brewed she went under a shower recalling the evening before, she had gotten to know Aveos and Alex better and also had a new memory that she could call on, albeit not hers, but she wouldn't change that, seeing Alex before all her troubles was worth the unease she felt now as the new memory settled.

After her shower she made herself a strong coffee and exited her room into the lounge area and sat down at a table to review the newsfeeds.

Alexs door opened and Liara looked up, Alex stood yawning her t-shirt lifting up exposing her stomach, Liara averted her gaze back to her datapad.

"Morning" Alex said as she sat opposite her.

"Morning Alexia" Liara replied looking up.

"So did you and Ave get along after I fell asleep?"

"You could say that" Liara said with a smile. "She told me about you"

"Me?" Alex asked wide eyed.

"Yes, do you know another Alexia T'loak?" Liara asked teasingly.

"No" Alex said yawning "Hey!" She said realising what she just answered. "No fair, I'm tired and hungover" she folded her arms and looked at the table.

Liara smiled "Alex are you pouting?"

No answer.

A door opened, and Liara turned round to see Aveos.

"Whys Lexi pouting?" Aveos said making no effort to hide her grin.

"Am not!" Alex said.

"Are too" Aveos said to which Alex didn't reply.

"So Li, the memory settle okay?" Alex looked up now.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Oh, I showed Liara my little sister as her tiny self" Aveos said the words teasingly.

"You... I... Oh..." Alex said.

"Yeah, Lil' Lexi hugging Daddy" Aveos teased and Alex bolted from her seat and launched herself at her sister.

Liara laughed as Alex and Aveos explored a little sibling rivalry, rolling around on the floor, Alex trying to hit Aveos and Aveos doing everything to prevent it while chuckling the entire time.

"So" Liara said "Is this Breakfast with the T'loaks?"

Aveos laughed more and Alex groaned.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy All!
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always comments are welcome.
> 
> I decided that the majority of this Fic will be from Liaras perspective, but I am going to do others :)
> 
> Just realised after posting that this fic is already at 14k words xD Wow! :P


	5. The First Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reapers make their first move and it falls to the Normanady and her crew to begin the chase.

Being back on the Normandy after several days meant that Liara hardly saw Alex, given that she was now once again Commander Jane Shepard of the Alliance, Liara found that she found that she missed her friend. On the plus side her employer had been silent after she received the word 'Understood' in reply to her message.

She was currently updating the medical records so that they covered the recent addition to the crew when she was about to submit it for Chakwas’ approval Jokers voice came over the comm.

"This is your pilot speaking, ETA to the Citadel is four hours, the Captain has granted us each a full days leave, while we resupply our baby" Joker chuckled "Oh and the Shepard has requested the flock come to pasture"

Chakwas stood and grabbed her datapad and turned her omni-tool back on, she went to the door and waited while Liara locked her terminal and followed her out.

Anderson was at the head of the table and the others were seated in their usual places, Liara found her seat and noticed the Alex was sat in the same place she had been when Liara had first seen her, in a spare chair to the side of the screen once again using her Omni.

"Now that we are all here" Anderson said "We have an issue that needs to be resolved as soon as possible"

Liara saw Alex use her Omni and the screen changed from blank to a news article about a prisoner escape on the Citadel.

"As you are aware upon leaving Eden Prime we had a prisoner, one Sebastian Shaw" Anderson continued "Unfortunately C-Sec failed in their duty and he has escaped their custody."

The screen changed to some security footage which Anderson spoke over.

"As you can see he became free of his shackles, killed his guard and acquired a firearm which he put to devastating use" Anderson stopped as the footage showed Shaw ripping the gun from his Guards hand and shooting him point blank.

Liara saw Shaw execute several other C-Sec officers and gun down any civilians unlucky enough to be in his way as he ran.

"The vessel he used to escape fired upon the council chambers as it made its getaway, the Council were not there however it was still an attempt upon their lives, therefore, both the Council and Alliance have issued a Capture or Execute order on Sebastian Shaw and likewise for anyone who allies with him" Anderson continued "We will put this man down, it is our only objective and we have been given a blank page, we do this by any means necessary"

There were murmurs around the room, most of which Liara couldn't here.

"Quiet please" Anderson spoke up after a few minutes "As some of you are aware, Lieutenant Aveos Sanara is standing in for Chief Williams in her absence, Wrex I would like you to stand in for Garrus as our Weapons Specialist" Wrex only nodded in response.

"The manhunt for Shaw starts on the Citadel, we will be investigating the escape and we will go from there, however" Anderson looked around the room for a few moments, Liara noticed him locking eyes with the Senior Crew and they each gave a slight nod that would have gone unnoticed had she not been looking for it, the final person he looked to was Chakwas who repeated the gesture of her peers.

"An investigation on such a scale requires more than a soldier, and I am a soldier through and through" Anderson said "This mission requires a tactician, a leader who can plan based on what we find with or without outside assistance, someone who already does that for us on a regular basis".

Anderson looked up at the roof into EDIs camera "EDI please update the ships log, Commander Shepard now has operational command of the Normandy and all her assets for the duration of this assignment, I will serve as her XO" several people gasped including Alex herself and Liara.

*****

Aveos looked around and saw Liara looking her way, she watched as the other Asari moved her gaze to her sister who was crouched in the middle of the area.

Holo-projections of the victims were shimmering over the scene generated from the security footage as their real counterparts were now in the morgue, items such as Shaw’s shackles were left in place untouched. The victims’ blood also remained albeit now dry.

Aveos watched as Alex scanned the discarded shackles with her Omni-tool, her eyes widening when her sisters face turned sour.

"He had help" Alex said "The Shackles have been sabotaged" she lifted them up with her biotics allowing her to take a closer look and keep the ability to use both hands. "The locking mechanism is warped, they would have sealed but not securely"

"How can you tell?" Liara asked.

"The diameter" Alex replied while working on her Omni-tool, Aveos could see data flowing over the screen, but had difficulty reading it backwards "Spec says the diameter for the locking pin chamber should be one inch, they are according to my scans one point two, an unnoticeable difference to the naked eye, however it prevented the locks from successfully sealing."

"So" Aveos added "We have to find our inside man" she hummed to herself and added "If they are of course a man"

"Oh that shouldn't be hard, all we need to do is check C-Sec Requisitions, the difficult part will be finding who were this set of shackles came from given that the serial number has been removed."

"How will that help us?” Liara asked “If there is no serial number how will we trace them?”

"Surely they aren't stupid enough to request a second pair of cuffs" Aveos added "Lexi it is a long shot"

"Oh" Alex said with a smile "I'm not checking equipment orders or logs"

"No?" Liara asked.

"I'm questioning the first suspect"

Aveos smiled realizing it wasn't about who's shackles they were, at least not yet, it was about who would have access to a near unlimited supply and could easily 'lose' a set.

“Okay Sis, Lead the way” Aveos smiled as she spoke, Liara walked at her side as they headed back to C-Sec and Aveos explained to her as they walked.

*****

Upon meeting the Requisitions officer, the plan wasn’t as straight forward as they were to hoping, there had been a break-in several days before the incident but after a stock check nothing was taken so it was a low priority investigation. Alex had checked the shackles in storage and found several pairs that were also sabotaged. As they were reviewing the Footage of the break-in Liara could hear the Requisitions Officer as he made several calls to ensure that non of the sabotaged sets were used and recall any which were currently in operation across the C-Sec stations on the Citadel.

 The footage showed a figure dressed in full armour that was a dark colour but not quite black, the thief was moving slowly through the lockers, Liara saw Alex hands move over the security equipment’s controls and the footage got lighter, they could make out more in the adjusted brightness, such as the dark purple colour of their armour.

“Human Male” Aveos said and Alex agreed, Liara could tell the same from the way they carried themselves and the shape of the armour they wore. They watched the footage for a few more minutes as the man looked around and then the footage died, Alex used the controls again and the footage jumped forward several seconds, still displaying static her fingers moved again until the footage moved faster as she sped it up, when the image cleared Alex paused it, there was no-one to be seen and the storage room looked to have not changed at all.

Alex had spent the journey after that preparing a profile of their thief, and had spoken in detail about it as they neared their destination.

*****

The main Promenade of the Presidium is where they found themselves, directly across the  bridge from the entrance to the Marketplace and within walking distance of the Consorts Chambers. Alex said she had picked this spot due to the plant life covering most of the view from the other side and that fact that this bridge was rarely used, she had mumbled something about most people who sought out the Consort using another approach so they could not be seen crossing the bridge, that comment had caused Aveos to laugh.

When she looked at the Elevator that lead up to the Council Chambers, Liara recalled an hour earlier when Alex had assisted a C-Sec officer trying to keep the peace. A Hanar was preaching its species view on the Protheans, Aveos had laughed the entire time as Alex spoke with it, Liara had to admit Alex had been rather clever, she had simply mentioned that the 'Enkindlers' may not like the way it was spreading its message since it was technically doing it illegally, the Hanar had quickly calmed down and agreed to leave.

At this moment they were observing C-Sec officers as they alternated between their different shifts, Alex had compared all Human Male C-Sec officers who were on duty at the time of Shaw's escape to the profile she had created based on the security footage. That had narrowed it down to twenty individuals, after that Aveos and Alex had compared the shift records for each of them and found that they all worked the same patrols in this area and would have to change shifts once the previous officers last patrol was completed, the designated area for which was across the bridge near the elevator, Liara was shocked at first but after thinking about it, it was perfect, if one of the C-Sec officers here was a Reaper, given that the elevator was the only entrance visitors and advisors could use to get the Council Chambers it was a very effective way to figure out who was up there at any given time and plan accordingly should it be necessary.

They had been here for several shift changes already and after each one Alex either made notes on her Omni or cleared a name from her list.

"So Lexi what we looking for?" Aveos asked after chewing part of her ration bar.

"Our stockroom thief" came Alex’s automatic response. She had been in what Aveos referred to as ‘the zone’ for some time.

“Really? Here I was looking for a Krogan on a unicycle” Aveos replied causing Liara to chuckle.

“Well the only way to find him is to check each person, body language and visual tells narrow it down” Alex replied ignoring the joke.

"Alex there were twenty people who fit your profile" Liara added and Aveos voiced her agreement taking another bite of her ration bar.

"Since this afternoon there have been two shift changes, four each time, already ruled out six of our remaining twelve suspects previously" Alex said opening up her notes “So only six left to observe”

"Six? Twelve? But you said there were twenty" Liara said looking at Aveos who raised a brow sharing her confusion, Aveos look the final bite of the ration bar and began folding the wrapper as Liara asked “How?”

"I’ve had the past few hours to think it over, Five ruled out due to injuries that would prevent them from performing the theft. A quick look at the escapes details confirmed that the sixth is in the morgue, I recognised his name as one of those shot by Shaw. One on the first shift change was ruled out due to the fact he was missing two fingers on his right hand, our man had all ten." Alex spoke but didn’t take her eyes off the officers changing shifts “Four of those already observed are Right handed, our thief was left handed, he could be ambidextrous, but its a rare occurrence so lets rule that out. One has a prominent limp on the left ankle, once again not our man. The two just leaving, one is hungover on duty, a quick look at the logs from local clubs and their security footage puts him as drunk in an alley down in the wards during the theft and the other, clean record, recently started with C-Sec and was in a training session at the time”

Aveos smiled at Liara, and Liara tilted her head in confusion. Aveos nodded to Alex and smiled, raising her brow as if asking her a silent question.

"She's trying to ask if you're impressed yet" Alex said tapping a familiar tune on the railing as she watched the last few officers leave.

"Lexi, sometimes you're no fun" Aveos said in mock sadness.

“I will try harder, dear sister” Alex responded smiling over her shoulder.

“You better” Aveos said while putting on a fake pout that Liara found funny. Aveos went on for several minutes playfully berating Alexs attitude.

"Sorry Ave, but I think I found our man" Aveos stopped messing around with her sister instantly.

"Who am I looking at?” Aveos asked looking in the general direction Alex was.

"Blondie" Alex said "Does he look familiar to you?"

"I'll be damned" Aveos said after a few moments from the look on her face she was deep in thought.

"Exactly" Alex said as Liara looked towards the man with blonde hair.

"Who is he?" Liara asked Aveos as Alex began a call to C-Sec.

"Rodriguez, he was one of my mothers Mercs, he worked for Alex a few years back, she was his boss for a time and he's supposed to be dead"

"This is Commander Shepard to C-Sec headquarters, please apprehend Officer Gomez for questioning" Alex said into her omni tool, playing the audio over their comm. channel so the three of them could hear it.

"Confirmed Commander, Interrogation room three will be made available, any requirements?" Came the reply a few moments later.

"Other than shackled and weapon less, no" Alex replied  "However we have strong evidence that he is the man who betrayed you and caused the recent jailbreak, use this information to your discretion and of course the last part of this conversation is off the record”

“Affirmative Commander” came the reply.

*****

Rodriguez came around slowly, his head was pounding, he moved his jaw and the pain was only just bearable he groaned rather louder than he thought he would, when he moved his tongue he could feel a few missing teeth, at that moment he tried to reach up to soothe his jaw but his hands caught.

After taking a few breaths he opened his eyes slowly but that didn’t stop the light burning them as they adjusted, the first thing he did was check his wrists, he was indeed shackled to a table by a chain and hook, he rolled his eyes, _how primitive_ , if they were standard C-Sec cuffs he could have gotten them loose and slid his wrists out, but these were solid shackles with an old fashioned code panel, unless he knew the four digit code, which he didn't, he was stuck.

He pulled, he knew it was useless but he did it anyway after several failed attempts he looked around, the room was exactly as he remembered it but last time he was the interrogator not the one to be  interrogated.

After a half hour the door opened and he saw an Asari enter, she wore a long black coat over a bronze coloured shirt and had her hands clasped behind her back in her usual manner, her name was Aveos.

"Traitor" Aveos said deadpan.

"Don't know what you’re talking about" he responded his voice rough in his ears as his head pounded, he kept the accent that he had adopted as part of his cover here.

"Do not insult my intelligence" Aveos snarled "You're supposed to be fucking dead"

Rodriguez smiled as best he could with the pain in his jaw, he felt his cheeks pull as his muscles moved, they were probably cut and bruised from the beating and the fact he was missing teeth kind of proved that theory.

"She knows" Aveos added smugly and the man gulped "She is on her way"

"What? You have to get me out a here" he practically shouted.

"No" Aveos said bluntly and leant against the wall with her arms crossed giving the man a view of her pistol.

He knew that she wouldn’t betray her Boss easily, from memory Aveos was nothing but loyal, he didn’t know the link between her and the Boss, but whatever it was, it was strong. Perhaps he could win her over, use that connection if at all possible, Sovereign had said that much, he recalled the words ‘ _manipulation is the key, you make them see things your way and everything falls into place_ ’.

"Nice piece" he said trying to prompt a conversation, perhaps he could win her could use her pride, she always did take care when maintaining her weapons.

"If you are trying to get on my good side do not bother, they have one rule, you broke it" was Aveos' uninterested response.

"Just making conversation, isn’t like I’ve got something better to do, what with me being chained to a table" the more he talked the more pain his jaw caused him, he wondered if it was broken or dislocated, it was getting harder to maintain the accent.

"Shut. Up" Aveos said hand finding her gun "I am not allowed to kill you but there is no restriction on harming you!" The man fell silent and several minutes later the door opened again and she walked in.

"Boss" Aveos said, tapping a clasped fist just above her heart, to which the Boss responded in kind. She walked behind the man and then back around to the front of the table so she blocked Aveos from view.

The Boss hit him several times, he refused to break despite the pain inflicted and further aggravated by her attacks, he would not answer her questions, he was trained for this, interrogation was nothing to him, but she stopped, he looked up.

The Boss looked at her hand, flexing her fingers as if checking for damage. He looked her over, she wore the same white coat she always wore over clothes of the deepest black, her red hair in a bun with some loose strands framing her face, he made the mistake of meeting those mismatched eyes.

"Francisco" she said as she took the seat opposite.

"Who?" He asked.

"Drop the voice" the Boss said simply "I know who you are"

"Emile Gomez" Rodriguez replied.

"Emile Gomez is a fiction" the Boss replied. Rodriguez swallowed “A pathetic attempt at a cover identity, you didn’t even hide your face, foolish not even to attempt reconstructive surgery”

“Why mess with perfection” Rodriguez replied, to which the Boss once again struck him across the face, after a few moments she continued.

"All the lies have been revealed, hence the state I find you in" the Boss folded her arms across her chest "Hacking your records was easy, your accounts not as much, now what was a challenge were your logs"

"You cant have!" Rodriguez said, finally breaking character.

*****

Liara watched through the  screen on the wall outside, Alex had taken her place once again as a T'loak. The last time she had beaten a man in an alleyway and left him for dead, it had been cold blooded and brutal even if it had saved her life. This however, was cold and calculated, she recalled what her employer said about Alex being Intelligent, that was an understatement, this women had started with nothing and found the traitor against all odds, even Aveos had admitted to her that if Alex hadn't of pointed the man out she wouldn't even have glanced his way, let alone realised who he was.

"Couldn't I?" Alex said voice hollow "Access code, seven-gamma-three, authorisation under Binary nine, password..." She paused with a smile "... Catalyst"

Rodriguez paled and looked down, Liara knew she was right.

"You were a Reaper plant" Alex said once he looked back up "We searched your apartment, we found the armour used to plant the damaged shackles, so we know that it was you Rodriguez, Shaw needed an escape and you facilitated such”

"Yes" Rodriguez replied in a snarl "But that's all you're getting"

"That's not how it works" Alex said she unbuttoned her coat and stretched showing the gun in her shoulder holster.

"Nice isn't she?" Alex said when she noticed Shaw look at it.

"A nice thing to kill you with" Rodriguez responded angrily.

"I could say the same" Alex reached over and input the code on the shackles, freeing Rodriguez, she handed her gun to Aveos who left the room.

Upon exiting Aveos stood next to Liara, they shared a concerned look.

“Lets settle this the Omega way” Alex said deadpan.

Rodriguez stood and cracked his knuckles and neck "I don't need a gun to kill you Princess"

"Neither do I Franny" Rodriguez dived for her, but she grabbed his arm bringing her knee into his chest and slamming his head against the table, as he recovered she walked to the other side and removed her coat, making a show of folding.

Rodriguez went to grab her again before she finished but she side stepped, he swung several punches that she dodged.

"You need better depth perception, Oh wait your eyes!" Alex said teasingly "They look a little damaged"

Rodriguez growled and looked her way, Alex tilted her head grabbing her coat again with both hands and let it unfold, she gave it a shake as he charged her, and when she sidestepped him she said "Olé" Liara heard Aveos laugh.

He charged again but Alex brought her fist into his cheek once, staggering him, then twice more in quick succession and Liara heard him howl in pain each time, he swung wildly at her but she knocked his arm aside bringing her knee into his stomach and he leaned forward winded, Alex brought her coat around his neck and pulled back using it to choke him, he gasped and she pulled harder, shimmering with Biotic energy to amplify her strength, she pulled back and let him fall into a chair which tipped over as he fell into it.

*****

Rodriguez spat blood and snarled, he could feel his head clouding but he pushed himself up.

"Where is Shaw?" Came her voice, she sounded miles away.

"Fucking long gone!" He snarled as best he could his voice slurred from his definitely now broken jaw. He felt that if C-Sec hadn't already worked him over she would probably be dead by now.

"Where?" She said angrily taking a step, he took a guess and swung wildly, he felt his fist connect and heard her howl of pain as her nose broke, he didn’t stop, he spun and punched again and again.

"You don't belong in this life, you're not even real" he snarled hitting her again "You're a failed experiment" he grabbed her neck, his vision blurred as he pulled her to her feet, he heard shouting outside the room as someone, no doubt Aveos called for C-Sec to unlock the door again, he didn’t have long.

"Shaw is going home girly, and you, you're dead" he squeezed harder and she gasped and gaged her hands clawing his, he knew about biotics, pressure on the brain and she cant communicate with her amps.

Her arms dropped from his hands as they squeezed harder, her eyes were glazing and he could feel her going limp, the noises she made were like music to his ears he could almost feel himself laughing, then he heard a clicking sound and before it had even finished registering in his clouded head there was a pain in his thigh.

When he looked down, the Bosses hand was holding the handle of a switch blade, she twisted it and he howled in pain, he felt his grip slacken, it was enough of a release for the Boss to gasp, she brought her free hand into his throat and he gagged releasing her fully as his hands went to his throat his body working on instinct alone, she pushed him off her and rolled away, coughing and retching as she brought much needed air into her lungs.

He forced himself up and pulled the blade from his thigh with a sharp hiss of pain. Looking up he saw the Boss was standing also but she had her hands on the table leaning on it for support, he could hear the door panel on the other side beeping as they entered the code, he didn’t have long left but it would have to be enough, hefting the blade in his hand he lunged towards the boss.

*****

Alex saw him in the corner of her eye, she took a deep breath and pushed away from the table causing her self to spin, she grabbed his arm as he aimed the blade at her chest, using her biotics to strengthen her weak limbs she pulled as hard as she could manage her breath catching in her throat as she did so. There was a crack accompanied by a loud scream of agony as Rodriguez’s arm broke, she pulled it backwards and pressed into his back as if she were about to arrest him, twisting it and using it to guide him she moved closer to the table and slammed his head against it catching the switchblade as it fell from his grip.

The door opened and she looked up seeing her sister with her pistol drawn, Aveos lowered it upon seeing Alex, a look of pain and anguish clear on her face at the thought of nearly losing her sister to the man she had pinned to the table, Liara appeared and she was in a similar if not identical state, she sent them both an apologetic smile and returned her attention to Rodriguez.

“Shaw” she rasped her voice raw and her throat burning as she spoke “Where is he?”

“Not. Telling” Rodriguez managed a deep breath been taken after each word as he was tried to deal the pain.

“Fine” Alex said twirling the blade in her hand “Have it your way” She brought the blade down hard into his shoulder causing the man to scream again.

“How much more can you take?” Alex asked as she twisted the blade, the man hissed and groaned but said nothing, she wretched the blade to the side, making the wound bigger twisting it yet again, this time he screamed but still didn’t say a word.

She pulled the blade free and brought it down again into the wound at an angle twisting it the moment she made contact, catching muscle and skin, she reversed her grip and twisted the opposite way, he howled in agony.

“FEROS!” he shouted through pained gasps.

“That wasn’t so hard was it?” Alex said ripping the blade free and dropping it. She hobbled over to her sister and leant on her for support still weak and her biotics beginning to fail.

C-Sec officers entered along with a man in white which Alex assumed was a doctor of some description. They moved Shaw from the room and Liara picked up the fallen chairs setting them around the table, Aveos guided Alex to one and lowered her gently before taking the seat opposite.

Liara left the room and reappeared with Chakwas each carrying their own chair, Chakwas placed hers closest to Alex and Liara sat opposite her next to Aveos.

“We thought that we had better summon Chakwas” Aveos said bluntly “Lexi how could you do something so fucking stupid” she added angrily.

“It was the only way” Alex rasped.

“Bullshit” Aveos replied “He would have cracked”

“We didn’t have the time” Alex said as Chakwas scanned her with her Omni-tool.

“Albeit against my better judgement” Chakwas spoke up “Alex is correct, we didn’t have the time to wait for C-Sec to break him, I wouldn’t have encouraged...” she gestured to Alex with her hands and a frown “...whatever this was, but it was effective non the less”

Chakwas routed through the bag she had brought with her before pulling out several packs of Medi-Gel and some needles, she began combining them before injecting one into Alex’s neck and one into the base of her chest.

“Give it a few hours and you should be in relatively decent condition, although I imagine your throat will be quite tender” Chakwas said “Ill give you something for the pain, give it a few days and you should be back to your normal self and hopefully you will at least try to avoid asphyxiation in the future” she finished with a sigh.

*****

Liara was in the Med-bay with Chakwas typing up her report of the interrogation and updating Alex’s medical records given her recent injuries. The Commander herself was in the cockpit preparing for the arrival to Feros. Aveos was sat across the desk from Liara using a knife to carve into an apple as opposed to eating it, Liara knew that she was still trying to get over her sisters near death experience, she had told her that much.

After the Interrogation, the crew had been called back to the Normandy and she was underway within hours with Anderson taking charge again temporarily while Alex recovered enough to command the Ship, they had been travelling via relay for just over three days and were nearing their destination, given the head start the Reapers had on them, they were expecting resistance, twelve hours ago Alex had ordered everyone to be ready, so it came as no surprise when it was her voice was that was heard over the comms just before arrival instead of the pilots.

“Arrival in five minutes, all crew to battle stations, emergency stairwells unlocked and in effect, do not use the elevators, I repeat, emergency stairwells unlocked and in effect, do not use the elevators”

Liara locked her terminal and Chakwas did the same with hers, they had discussed what their plans were at length, Liara was to be posted on the Command Deck and Chakwas down in Engineering given that the latter had the most experience and would more than likely be able to deal with any serious injuries the Engineering staff may receive.

Following the emergency lighting upwards with Aveos, Liara found herself exiting though a large hatch in the back of CIC she had never noticed before, Aveos guessed that it blended seamlessly with the surrounding wall, They made their way through the CIC towards the Command Deck.

“Brace for impact, Joker evasive manoeuvres” Alex’s voice came over the comm. The ship lurched as Joker moved them hard to starboard, lights flashed and the equipment around them went offline as the weaponry used against them struck the Normandy, Liara nearly lost her footing, Aveos caught her and they both grabbed hold of a nearby fixed object, Liara grabbing a shelf that’s contents were now scattered over the floor.

“Artificial Gravity initialised” came EDIs voice. Once Liara regained her balance she made her way towards the bridge followed closely by Aveos, it was strange walking perfectly when she could feel the ship rapidly changing angles  and directions as Joker dodged incoming fire.

“EDI Status” Shepard asked over ship wide comms.

“Shields holding at ninety three point six seven percent” EDI replied.

“Adams, divert all non essential power to shields” Alex called out.

“Yes Commander” Came the Engineers response.

“Wrex, Weapons hot?”

“Like a Varren in heat Shepard, just give me a target”

“Excellent, Joker bring us around, fighters through to frigates”

“Aye Commander” Joker replied and the ship responded, Liara saw them turning through the view screen as she entered the cockpit.

“Tali, I need you to work your magic, Wrex needs all the power you can give him”

The Normandy approached the main Reaper vessel and its accompanying three fighters, Liara could see Alex blinking rapidly and her lips moving silently, Aveos smiled and Liara knew what Alex was doing in an instant, she was studying the enemy looking for any obvious weaknesses and calculating how she can use the information, just like she had done on the Citadel when looking for Rodriguez.

They got closer and Alex ordered the main gun to fire on the closest fighter. The fighter was struck the first shot took its shields down or to their bare minimum, the second shot destroyed it in an instant.

The other two fighters turned and fled behind the frigate that was roughly twice the size of the Normandy.

“Joker, drop approach vector by 30 degrees bring us down underneath them” Joker didn’t respond to Alex, his hands just moved over the controls and the Normandy responded in kind and lowered its approach.

“Joker remember the time you flew round Kilimanjaro” Joker looked at her wide eyed.

“You cant be serious?” he responded, Liara had never heard Joker not crack a joke when talking to Alex. “That was me showing off”

“The fundamentals are the same Joker, I know you can do this”

“Okay, EDI I’ll need your help” EDIs mobile unit took the co-pilot chair, once they were ready Joker nodded and his hands moved over the controls rapidly.

“Wrex we are giving you a direct firing line, everyone prepare for immediate inverted flight” Alex said over the ship wide channel “I repeat, Immediate inverted flight”

Alex gripped the back of Jokers chair, they both shared a look, Alex nodded to him and Joker pressed the final few controls.

Liara saw everything flip in seconds. Joker and EDIs mobile unit working frantically over the controls to maintain a flight path while upside down.

“Artificial gravity holding” EDI called.

“Wrex, waiting on you” Alex called over the comm.

The cannon fired and the view screen was filled with a flash and then it fired twice more in quick succession and the comm. channel was filled with Wrexs manic laughter “Now that’s a cannon!” he finished.

“Level us out Joker” Alex said, Joker brought the ship back on a normal flight path “Take out those fighters before the frigate recovers” Alex ordered, both Joker and Wrex acknowledged the order.

“EDI, Status” Alex asked, The AIs mobile unit stood and moved back to the monitoring equipment.

“Shields holding at eighty seven point three six percent, main weaponry at twenty percent efficiency, it will need time to rebuild unless power is redirected from other systems, engineering is reporting several minor issues, Chakwas is currently administering first aid those who need it, nothing critical reported”

“Thanks EDI” Alex replied “Tali can you get Wrex anymore power?”

“Sorry Shepard, I can’t redirect anything, if this were the flotilla I could maybe drain from another vessel, but...” The ship lurched again as the frigate fired its main cannon at the Normandy.

“Shields at fifty seven percent” EDI said, as Joker spun the ship to dodge the remaining fighter and put some distance between them and the frigate.

“Kheelah, Adams a power surge from a ruptured shield cell its going straight to the core”

“On it, preparing to vent the core” Adams said.

“Wait!” Alex called “Tali can you redirect the surge to back to shields?”

“Yes but it will only be for a short time, and we would need to do it fast” Tali replied.

“Adams bring the shields offline and divert their power to the main cannon, Tali divert the surge to shields”

“Commander, its risky” Adams replied.

“Do it” Alex said.

The ship slowed as the changes were made, Jokers piloting the only thing keeping them alive. EDIs mobile unit scanning the monitoring equipment at rapid speed.

“Shields overcharged at one hundred and twenty three percent, decreasing rapidly, primary weapons fully charged” EDI announced.

“Engineering keep it up as long as you can, warn us before restoration if possible” Alex called. “Joker inside half loop then level us out, bring us back to the frigate” Joker laughed as he made adjustments.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for that order?” he said chuckling.

Liara saw the Normandy begin to climb vertically and suddenly saw the tip of the frigate appear in the top corner of the screen, it took her a few moments to realise that they were upside down and flying in a perfect curve, when the frigate was roughly in the centre Jokers hands moved over the controls and ship came into a smooth roll as she returned to a normal flight path, Joker making an excited call that sound to Liara like a very long “Woo”.

“EDI?”

“Shields at Eighty percent and dropping” came her reply.

“Wrex its now or never, everything we have at that frigate, target the aft section”

Liara saw every weapon on the Normandy fire and the frigate get hit several times, there was a shimmer as the Reaper vessel lost its shields when Wrexs shots hit it, the last few strikes caused several explosions aboard the frigate including the overload of its engines leaving it dead in space.

Several smaller shots struck the Normandy. “Joker emergency evasive, Wrex take out that last fighter now!”

“Shields at twenty percent” EDI said

Joker spun them away from the frigate and the final fighter came into view it heading straight for them.

“Restoring primary grid” Adams voice came.

“Adams divert all shield power to the forward cells” Alex said.

“Diverting now” Adams replied.

“Joker, line us up at forty five degrees down angle” Joker complied his hands moving over the controls “Quarter speed” Joker once again complied and altered the ships speed.

“EDI” Alex blinked and her lips moved, Liara couldn’t figure out what she was silently calculating “Jettison escape pod four in six seconds”

The fighter passed the view screen and the Normandy shuddered as the fighters weaponry fired the forward shields, there was a loud clang as the escape pod launched. Joker spun the Normandy and Liara saw the fighter spinning off course, the Normandy’s escape pod lodged in its side.

“EDI detonate the pod” EDIs mobile unit moved and input the command sequence the pod exploded taking the fighter with it.

“Joker take us back to the Frigate and hail them on an open frequency, EDI I want your Cyber Warfare Suites online, take over their remaining systems” both acknowledged, EDIs mobile unit sat it the co-pilots seat and powered down.

Joker nodded once the channel was open and Alex looked around the cockpit before speaking.

“Attention Reaper vessel this is Commander Jane Shepard of the SSV Normandy, your ship is compromised and been pulled into the planets orbit, you will be destroyed during re-entry and subsequent crash landing without assistance” Alex spoke stopping for just a moment “Which we are willing to provide”

There was a few moments of silence and then a response came “Shepard, This is Captain Tobias Cobb, formerly of the Alliance , it takes someone truly honourable to perform such an action to those who were trying to kill you not minutes ago. Honour is something I believed the Alliance had long since lost” the man took a breath and sighed “We are the Reapers and we will not surrender to the Council or the Alliance, do what you will Commander, we are powerless to stop you”

Alex brought up her Omni-tool and silenced the channel “EDI you will know what to do when the times comes” the AI acknowledged and Alex spoke over the channel again.

“As we cannot reach an accord, by order of the Citadel Council and Systems Alliance” Alex took a deep breath her face falling due to the order she was about to issue “I am authorised to execute yourself and your crew for facilitating the escape and the harbouring of the war criminal Sebastian Shaw, Do you or your crew have any last requests?”

“Nothing Jane Shepard, We have no regrets, can you say the same?” Alex blinked several times, Liara saw Aveos shudder, she knew what Aveos wanted to do, because she wanted to do the same thing, she wanted to reach out to Alex.

Alex sighed, raised her arm and used her Omni-tool. The sound of static began to play over the channel.

“I believe you are familiar with this signal, Commander Jane Shepard signing off” she turned away from the view screen as EDI overloaded the Reaper ships Mass Effect core.

Liara watched Alex walk away ignoring the Reaper vessels final moments, her gaze on her friend who’s features were silhouetted by the explosion shining through the view screen, she saw the pain in those eyes, she looked at Aveos as the other Asari followed her sister out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always comments are welcome, i love to hear what people think of my Fics :)
> 
> Also thanks to all who have commented already and those who have left Kudos.
> 
> Heckers!!! over 21,000 words :P Somebody stop me xD 
> 
> (Please don't, i have fun writing this fic xD)


	6. Feros?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Brief look at Shepards past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> May the Forth be with you :)
> 
> A small chapter to give you something to think about while I work on the next full one :)

Landing on Feros had been more difficult than anticipated,  several Reaper vessels had surrounded the colony that Sebastian Shaw was hiding near making it difficult for Joker to manoeuvre the Normandy into a landing, the stealth systems helped but they could still be sighted visually and they had succeeded in not been spotted until the last moment, they were fired upon just as they were about to land causing Joker to bring the ship down roughly.

With all Engineers repairing the damage to the ship, and the Marines securing the ship externally in case they were attacked, there was very little to do aboard her as they figured out their next move.

Aveos was sat in the Briefing room opposite her sister, who was stood manipulating a holographic scan of the surrounding area. Liara was to Aveos’ left, both of them watching as Alex moved the hologram around, scanning it in her usual way.

Aveos had always found Alex fascinating when she analysed things, her eyes blinking rapidly, her heightened senses picking up sights and sounds that she would have otherwise missed, he lips moving softly but fast as she calculated.

“This is difficult” Alex said eventually.

“How so? Liara asked.

“I’ve feel like I have been here before” Alex responded.

“What do you mean Lexi?” Aveos asked confused.

“I recall minor details, white walls and lab equipment, the Prothean ruins, a...” she trailed off took a breath “... creature”

“Creature?” Liara asked.

“I don’t know, its vague but so real” Alex shuddered “Like something out of a nightmare, but memories of it feel so real, not like a half remembered dream”

“Cerberus has a lab here” EDI supplied “Perhaps this is where you were created” Aveos saw Alex cringe at the word.

“Perhaps” Alex replied sternly “Anyway, the path to the colony is clear, some of my scouts have made it there and back, the settlers and scientists are well aware of the Reapers and have already agreed to keep out of our way”

“Suspicious” Aveos said.

“What makes you say that?” Liara asked.

“We land on their world, outside their colony and bring chaos with us, yet they welcome us with open arms” Aveos replied “I’m sure Alex agrees” her sister only nodded.

“I’ve posted several plain clothes marines armed with holdout weapons among the colonists, they have orders to blend in if they can”

“Why?” Liara asked “If they have agreed to help us”

“The Reapers have control of the old highway and the Cerberus labs in the towers, it is going to be difficult to route them out, and we have no idea how far Reaper influence has spread”

“True. We also need to figure out where Shaw is” Liara said.

“I want to know who or what he is first” Alex said rubbing the sides of her head with her eyes closed “ We assumed he was a low level mercenary, intel also suggested such, but given the rescue and the like, he is clearly more which means...”

“The Reapers have somebody within the Alliance like they did with Mothers people and C-Sec” Aveos said.

“Someone with connections” Liara said following the conversation.

“I assume you have a plan?” Aveos said.

“No” Alex replied “But I have some ideas”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual comments welcome :)
> 
> Who or what do my readers think Sebastian Shaw really is? :)


	7. Memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feros awaits Team Normandy, but are things all they seem?

“Shepard this sounded a lot better in the briefing room” Wrex said over the comm.

“That’s just cause you’re in the Red Team Wrex” Kaiden responded.

“Wouldn’t you be the same if you realised you were on the Team that’s going to be getting shot at”

“I thought Krogans loved a good fight” Alex said over the comm in response causing Liara to chuckle as she looked out of the Shuttle window.

First they had dropped Alex off on one of the upper floors of an old Skyscraper, and then the Red Team on the bridge below Alex to cause as much trouble as they could, Cortez keeping them low and out if sight as they made their way to the Blue Teams drop off, the Normandy was testing its engine and core without dampening the energies to distort the Reapers computers, as well as Local Systems much to the Colonists dismay.

“Oh we do, I just prefer to not be targeted from the first second” Wrex replied “Although, who says we keep a kill count, least kills buys the first round next time we hit Omega” chucking at the end.

“Your on Wrex” Kaiden said.

“Sounds like a plan” Alex said “But Mechs don’t count”

“Fair enough” Wrex said as the shuttle landed.

Liara and Aveos as well as the Marines assigned to the Blue Team left the shuttle and got into standard breaching position by the outer wall of one of the minor Cerberus labs. Cortez brought the shuttle up and began his journey back to the Normandy.

“Okay, Anderson whenever you’re ready, you and Wrex give them hell”

“You better be on point with that sniper rifle Shepard” there was the low sound of a suppressed shot over the comm and Andersons quiet but startled cry “Ok, you’re on point”

“Ha, Careful Anderson” Wrex says “Annoy Shep and I wont be the only one who cant have kids”

*****

The plan was proceeding well at first, Alex had the sentient forces pinned down at the far end of the Highway allowing the Marines in the Red Team to move further towards their objective, Anderson leading with Wrex on rear guard they made it half way before they were stopped by a group of hidden Mechs that activated upon them getting close.

“I was not expecting you so soon Miss _Shepard_ ” Came a voice on an open comm channel “Granted I was not accounting for Rodriguez breaking so quickly”

“Shaw, it seems you have me at a disadvantage” Alex said in reply her voice dripping with hatred.

“I know all there it to know about you _Jane_ ” Shaw replied. “You are predictable”

“Yet I know nothing of you, How’s the hand?”

“Healing, more than I can say for Rodriguez, my agent told me you worked him over quite well, I must admit I was thrilled when I heard you took after your mother” Shaw laughed “The Omega way, a calculated risk to be sure, had you not had that knife I doubt you would still be alive”

“Always have a backup plan” Alex replied a shot sounding over the comm as she fired.

“Oh did I sound like I disapproved?” there was a smile in his voice “Anything but Miss Shepard, I approve, I must admit the beating you administered proved that Rodriquez had outlived his usefulness, if you haven’t already, you soon will hear the news of his demise”

“Is that how you treat all your men?” Alex asked, there was a rustling noise coming through her comm.

“On the contrary the Reapers are treated quite well, that is until they no longer prove useful” Shaw said deadpan “Think of it as repairing your Normandy, you would not use a broken part to do so, Rodriquez was a broken part in the engine that is the Reapers and had to be replaced”

“I sense that I should be expecting a betrayal” Alex replied.

“Not quite, my agents on the Citadel have been removed as they are no longer necessary, we have a plan in place that will deal with your council in due course, but first” Shaw laughed “Obstacles must be removed”

“Fall back, now” Alex called and Liara having followed the conversation didn’t need any other word, she and Aveos fell back and the Marines with them. Anderson could be heard over their assigned Channel puling back the Red Team.

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about them Miss Shepard, they weren’t the reason I kept you talking” Shaw replied chuckling “Rogan” he said with confidence “Drop her” a sniper appeared above Liara and her team.

Liara stopped as did Aveos upon seeing him and the shot rang out, the Marines continued running back to the rendezvous point, the comm channel was filled with a cracking noise and a soft thud, Aveos cried out, Liara felt her heart wretch.

“Captain Anderson, I understand that you will now be in Command of the SSV Normandy in the absence of the Acting Captain” Shaw said over the open channel. “I offer you an olive branch, return your forces to your ship, then yourself and an select entourage will be allowed access to facility to talk terms”

“If you think I am going to negotiate after what you just did you are mistaken” Anderson said.

“This is not optional, My mechs are rigged up with explosive charges and as you can see they are positioned along the Skyway, these will be detonated should you decline, resulting in the destruction of the Skyway and the death of your ‘Red’ team”

“Fall back to the Normandy” Anderson said.

“I will do no such thing” Aveos snarled “That man has to die”

“Lieutenant, you will fall back to the ship” Anderson said.

“He killed her!” Aveos snarled “He murdered her, with all due respect _sir_ , I’m going after Shaw and I will make him pay”

“She has spirit” Shaw laughed “I killed one of you I can kill the second”

Just as Aveos was about to respond, they heard an shot echo though the Skyway and the subsequent sound of a Mech falling.

“Who fired that?” Shaw said “Anderson you have one chance to call off your sniper”

“You killed my Sniper” Anderson countered.

“Rogan, Shoot to Kill” Shaw said and a man voiced acknowledgment.

The open channel was filled with Static as someone connected, “Challenge Accepted” came Alexs voice followed by one shot, Rogan fell from his perch.

“Impossible” Shaw said.

“No, just highly improbable” Alex responded “What did you say? You are predictable”

“I’ll detonate the mechs Shepard” Shaw snarled.

“Aye” Alex said “I don’t doubt that you could, but your mechs are an empty threat, you wont risk your men in the tunnels beneath us”

“They will attack if you don’t fall back, you cannot win this altercation”

“Interesting change of tactic” Alex said “Let me show you mine, Green team, push forward” Kaidens voice acknowledged. Shaw cursed as Liara heard gunfire below them, he shouted down his comms giving orders but quickly gave up.

“Reapers, fall back to the main Facility”

“Green Team, continue the push, no quarter”

“You’ll pay for this Shepard” Shaw said “Mark my words”

“Consider them marked” Alex responded.

*****

Aveos watched as Alex paced at the makeshift camp, they had set up a table and had various datapads across it each showing different sections of a map, together they made up the full map of the area.

“What if we flanked them?” Kaiden said pointing at a section of map on one of the datapads “We can cut through this wreckage and be outside one of the older labs”

“Won’t work” Anderson said “They will have increased internal security at those entry points, anywhere we could get to easily”

The conversations continued but Aveos watched as Alex paced still, as she had been doing for at least an hour, she looked lost, as if remembering a dream. Aveos went over recalling her internal reaction upon seeing her unharmed sister hours before, the stock of her rifle broken and the front of her helmet shattered it had been obvious what she had done, but Aveos still punched her arm and threatened her to not do it again, a moment later they had laughed and hugged.

“You’re thinking about before aren’t you?” she asked as she neared.

“It’s so vivid, I can feel it” she closed her eyes “The creature, its like I’m part of it”

“Creature?” Liara asked startling Aveos she hadn’t even heard the other Asari approach.

“Its large, sort of plant like” Alex still had her eyes closed her hands twitching at her sides “There’s a tunnel, a passage with 112 steps its...” Alexs eyes opened “... under Zhus Hope”

“What?” Liara and Aveos said in unison.

“Its below the colony, do they even know?” Alex asked more to herself that the others “Wait, below” Alex moved to the table and grabbed a datapad seemingly at random.

“Cerberus has underground facilities” Alex said her fingers moving across the pad, Aveos walked closer and saw the other datapads flicker as Alex made adjustments to hers, since they were still linked together any changes were reflected on the others. “There!” Alex put her pad back and Aveos looked a seemingly random network of tunnels.

“Are those natural caverns?” Anderson asked.

“Partially” Alex said still studying them herself “She pointed at one section that was a network of perfectly aligned tunnels or more so corridors “Those are clearly man made”

“We could use these” Wrex said looking over “ A few little bombs here and here” each time he pointed “ We could bring down the labs from above and make our way up”

“That could work” Alex said “Green and Red teams, take a section each and cause chaos, Blue team sneaks in another way”

“What about here” Kaiden said “There looks to be a door of some description, maybe a ventilation or release system?”

“Looks like the contamination locks in the C-Zone on Omega” Aveos said.

“Aye, looks like we have our plan” Alex said.

“Its high risk” Anderson said “We could lose a lot of people”

“We don’t go all the way in” Alex said “Only myself and the Blue team, Red and Green cause enough chaos and fall back”

“Fall back?” Wrex muttered “I’m not backing down!” he added louder.

“No” Alex said “You hold the breaching zones, and when we give the signal or it gets two overwhelming you fall back and blow your tunnel” Wrex laughed.

“Lets get some rest and we will prepare in the morning and find our way in” Anderson said and Alex agreed.

*****

The planning was going well they had found a away down into the tunnel network, Kaiden and Wrex preparing the explosives.

Liara watched as Alex approached her.

“The planning’s going well” Alex said

“Its your plan” Liara responded.

“I thought you liked my plans, they are usually rather successful” Alex said with a smile.

“Usually” Liara chuckled to which Alex placed her hand on her heart in mock horror.

“I’m hurt” Alex said voice brimming with fake sadness, a smile playing on her lips.

“You are incorrigible”

“And you are beautiful” Alex replied making Liara blush, the women stepped closer to her their lips inches away.

“Alex I...” Liara started.

“... Liara, let us have this moment” Alex said in a voice full of lust, leaning forwards.

As their lips touched, Liara woke with a gasp, breathing heavily and throat dry, she reached for her flask but knocked it over and it hit something as it fell, causing Aveos  to stir on the other side of the room they were camped in.

“What the fuck T’Soni” she asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes and yawning.

“Just a dream” Liara responded her voice deep she was thankful for the darkness in the tent, no doubt her eyes were blackening.

“Good one by the sounds of it” Aveos responded “Better have been” Aveos leaned back down onto her bedroll “Goodnight T’Soni” she added grumpily.

*****

In the morning Liara made a point of pinching herself, she knew it was fruitless but she wanted to at least believe that she was awake, she couldn’t forget the dream, why had she had that dream. She knew she had feelings for Alex, just as she had for others before, but she never dreamed about them. She nearly told Aveos, but she decided against it at the last second leaving the other Asari thinking that she was acting strange.

They were currently in the tunnels, they had managed to breach into them from above near the ruins of one of the skyscrapers, they were currently walking through an old sewage network, Liara was both disgusted and fascinated, the latter as they were Prothean ruins, albeit a very disgusting one, but she rationalised that anything dangerous or poisonous would long since be dead given how long ago the Protheans vanished, at least she hoped.

Anderson and the Red team were the first to break off from the main group and begin planting their makeshift explosives, thanks to the Reapers rigged up mechs they had quite a supply of parts they could use.

Wrex and the Green team stopped next when they arrived at one of Cerberus’ man made entrances, but not before Wrex pulled Alex into a half hug patting her on the back wishing a fellow Battle Master luck in the next fight. That left only Liara, Aveos, Kaiden and Alex to make up the Blue team. They ventured on.

*****

Kaiden didn’t like this plan much he felt like something was off and he had told Shepard but she was adamant that it was either this or give up ground, the Normandy still needed repairs and they couldn’t let the Reapers take her. Which of course made sense, a prototype military vessel in the hands of terrorists was not something they could allow.

“Red one to Blue three” came a comm call.

“This is Blue three” Kaiden responded.

“Blue one isn’t answering” Anderson replied “Anything to report?”

“No sir” Kaiden said “Blue one is working on the door, her omni is in use”

“Affirmative” Anderson said “Red and Green explosives prepped and in position waiting for the mark, Red one out”

“Shep, Anderson says everyone’s ready” Kaiden called as Alex inspected the containment door that marked their way in.

“Good, open a channel with all teams” Kaiden did so and waited, he nodded to Shepard when they were all linked in.

“Okay, I’m going to activate the each wings alarms one by one” Shepard said.

“What? Are you mad?” Kaiden said, Anderson voiced agreement.

“The moment I open this door the south wing alarm with go off, if we can disguise it as a malfunction, we can get in unnoticed and allow the other teams to breach, the alarms covering the noise”

“They must be loud alarms” Liara said.

“The bombs are small” Wrex said “At most they will crack the walls, we knock them down with the rams we made from mech parts

“Ah so that’s what those are” Liara said “So we got the bombs from the mechs too? the ones Shaw wanted to use to blow up the bridge?”

“They have the same impact as a standard grenade” Wrex clarified “If it was a person they exploded next to your dead” he chuckled “But the bridge, nah”

“It was a bluff” Shepard added as Kaiden watched her pulling wires out of the access panel and wiring them into her datapad, which was connected to her omni.

“Okay Wrex your below the East wing, setting that alarm off in three, two, one” a distant alarm could be heard and a very muffled explosion echoed through the tunnels “North wing” the alarm got louder “Anderson West in three, two, one” the alarm could be heard clearly now and the explosion of Andersons bomb was covered completely “Now South” Shepard said louder “The door opened and she rushed everyone in, she unwired her datapad and ran in as the door closed.

“Patching in comms” Shepard all but whispered over the comm after the alarms were shut off, gesturing for them all to remain quiet.

“What the hell is going on” came Shaws voice.

“Seems to be a technical malfunction in one the enviro-labs” came a female voice, it took Kaiden a moment to realise Shepard was the one talking in a deeper tone and a strong accent.

“Which lab?” Shaw asked angrily.

“Cee twenty one” Shepard replied, cutting her connection.

“Allius, take a team and check it out” Shaw said.

“Aye Sir, I’ll take my squad and do a sweep, I’ll give you word if we are all clear and handle any intruders”

“Do so” Shaws link cut off, leaving the Turian mumbling.

“Anderson they are heading for you, blow one of the terminals in the lab and hide” Shepard was working on her omni as their comm channel filled with scuffling sounds and a sound of a small explosion.

“Its done” Anderson said.

A few minutes later there was a gunshot and some muttering picked up through Andersons comms, then the sound of a door closing.

 “Sir, All clear” Came the Turians voice.

“We registered a gunshot” Shaw said.

“Samson, was too trigger happy” Allius responded “The terminal that caused the issue exploded or something just before we arrived I assume it overloaded caused the alarms, Samson assumed we were getting shot at the bloody idiot”

“Understood, back to your stations” Shaw said and again his link died.

There was silence as the teams moved into position Kaiden watching Shepard for signal on where to go and what to do, several times she had told them to hold position when a patrol route crossed their paths.

*****

Aveos watched as Alex rolled across a corridor and put her back against the wall on the other side, she signalled Kaiden over and he did moved across, they spoke softly and Kaiden nodded pulling a knife before disappearing into the shadows behind her.

Aveos and Liara did a quick sprint across and followed Alex in the opposite direction to Kaiden.

“Green one, do what you do best” Alex said as they walked.

A siren suddenly blared into life, and the Reapers could be heard broadcasting an Alliance attack over their comm channels, Alex signalled Anderson just after the Reapers made contact with Wrexs team.

The plan was working, there was very little resistance, those that they did encounter they took down before they could raise the alarm, it didn’t take them long to reach the Central Labs, Kaiden caught up with them with the only sign he was in combat being the blood on his knife.

Alex checked the door ahead and found it was locked, cursing she pulled her Omni, but gave up after a few minutes and sighed.

“I cant break it, some sort of biometric seal” Alex said, but before anyone could respond an AI activated near the door.

“Voice print acknowledged, Welcome child, my name is Azure” the female AI said.

“I...” Alex said “What do you mean?”

“Your vocal chords have advanced since you were last here child” the AI responded “But non the less you are Subject Lazarus"

“How do you know me?” Alex said silencing Kaidens comments with a hand.

“You were created here child, you know what I say to be true” Azure said calmly “I looked over you those first days, and the days after you were subjected to the Thorian”

“Thorian?” Alex asked.

“The creature from your dreams, a remnant of a time long past, the living memory of the universe, you are its child, you are its receptacle”

“Stop” Alex had her hands on her head, she fell to her knees “It hurts” tears formed and Aveos rushed in front of her taking her sister by the shoulders.

“Alex, look at me” Alex lifted her head and blood was running from her nose, but her eyes.

Aveos gasped.

Her eyes were black.

 

To be Continued...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be continued in Chapter 9. Please don't hate me :)
> 
> As usual comments welcome :)


	8. Project Lazarus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about the Lazarus Project, and learn just what Alex is remembering.

“You have funding Dr Bastion” Iveman said bluntly “I see no reason to provide more”

“We have the funding to continue research at the current level, but as you are aware the specimens created do not meet your expectations” Bastion replied.

“Exactly” Iveman said “If you fail to meet requirements with the current level of funding and the abundant supply of materials, why should I continue to throw good money after bad”

“The genetic material supplied isn’t the problem, Sir” Bastion replied “Its the fact that specimens develop the traits you find undesirable” Bastion sighed “The amount of wasted specimens...”

“Doctor” Iveman interrupted “I care not for your excuses, get me results or I will find someone else who can” the QEC died as Iveman cut connection, Bastion stormed from the room.

*****

Deborah looked up as the door opened revealing an angry looking Bastion.

“He didn’t provide funding did he?” she said.

“No!” Bastion shouted and looked up sending an apologetic look her way.

“Shane its okay” she tried.

“Its not though” he ran his hands over his face “We are nearly at budget before we even start with Lazarus”

“Lazarus” Deborah mused “Is that what they are calling it?” he nodded.

“Azure” Shane said “Describe Project Lazuras”

The AI sparked into life and turned to them giving them both a greeting, Shane crossed his arms and Deborah raised a brow.

“Project Lazuras” Azure spoke “Or more so Subject Lazuras is an advanced science project that focuses on the bio-science and genetic manipulation to create a new entity”

“What is the purpose of such a project?” Deborah asked.

“A child, Human in appearance with the longevity of the Asari but non of the side effects” Azure responded.

“Side Effects?” Deborah said looking at Shane.

“Azure please monitor Subject Scorpio” the AI vanished “Side Effects is what Iveman is calling it, anything that is Asari aside from their longevity is a side effect, no melding or the like”

“Isn’t that what we’ve been trying to do?” Shane nodded “The Asari genes are too strong they always become the most prominent” Shane nodded again.

“Wait” Shane said looking up “We can't remove them , but maybe we can supress them” he went to a nearby computer and Azure activated at his command. “Azure, data projection. What would happen if we modify the gene sequences, I want Lazarus at eighty eight percent Asari, fill in the rest with the human genetic material”

“Extrapolating existing data” Azure replied and a nearby screen flared into life with a growth projection.

“Error detected at three weeks twelve days into growth cycle” Azure said “Projections estimate that the subject will die at this point”

“Azure access data taken from the Thorian, Specifically the enhancements the creature made to Subject Zeus before termination”

“Factoring in the Thorian variable, the subject will advance to a full growth cycle, subject will emerge a full Asari”

“Azure, Lazarus is required to appear human, would this be possible with the current sequence”

“Processing” Shane smiled at Deborah who folded her arms and looked both impressed and confused. “Lazarus would require the full Asari subject to be created, upon which the full genetic sequence can be mapped and altered to preferences”

“We can’t create an Asari purely to kill her” Deborah said “Its bad enough that Cerberus terminate the failed subjects”

“We don’t have to” Shane replied “Don’t you see?” Deborah shook her head “Azure if we mapped Scorpio’s genetics, and applied both that and the Thorian variable to Lazarus, what would the results be?”

“Applying the Scorpio variable” Azure said “Data suggests the process will be near completion, there is a high chance that the Subject will meet requirements, but will have Asari drawbacks”

“Azure prepare the sequence” Shane said smiling at Deborah.

*****

“What do we do Shane” Deborah asked looking at the tube and equipment keeping Lazarus alive, a small developing human child that registered on all levels as an Asari “She is Asari”

“We modify her mind” Shane replied he ran his hand over the tube “I won’t lose another one, I was modified if you recall, my memories suppressed, my DNA altered and  life extended with cybernetics”

“Yes, you were the key to the Lawson project” Deborah replied, knowing full well what the Lawson project was.

“Yeah, the girl must be 10 by now, once she hits 18 ageing will slow to about half the rate” Shane spoke as he typed into several terminals “She doesn’t have the advanced cybernetics I do, therefore no changes to the head, but her biotics are second to non”

“You were the prototype?” Deborah asked more for personal clarification.

“The only survivor” Shane said rubbing his chin “I need a shave” he added “Anyway, several of us volunteered, Cerberus offered us full funding for our projects” he gestured around him “This is what losing my humanity rewarded me”

“You don’t want the same to happen to Lazarus?” Deborah said catching on to what Shane was saying, Lazarus was his life’s work, he would not sacrifice her to Cerberus, and he was in a way checking to see if Deborah would support him.

“She is everything” Shane said pressing his palm to the glass of her tank “Cerberus will not have her”

*****

“Augmentation complete” Azure said “Memory sequence altered and trigger for restore awaiting  activation”

“Excellent Azure” Shane said as he administered himself with a pain reliever, he looked at Lazarus, the girl was several weeks old and asleep, albeit chemically induced, and had just had minor cybernetic augmentation to correct some genetic issues “We need a trigger phrase”

“Shane” Deborah said looking up from her terminal.

“Something to help accelerate the process should it be needed, dreams wont be enough, she could need restoring in moments”

“Shane” Deborah repeated “Look at me dammit” Shane turned and looked her way and his face registered the shocked look up on her own.

“What is it?” he asked.

“The Thorian is dead” Cerberus just harvested all the material they could then terminated it, they passed it to Makem’s Team for analysis”

“But the Thorian was the key to everything!” Shane exclaimed “Without its insight in genetics our research is over, the only reason we got so close was because it showed us similarities in Human and Asari DNA sequences”

“Shane” Deborah said “Be calm, you were bonded with the Thorian, we don’t know how this will effect you”

“I think I already know” Shane said “I have had a burning feeling in my head for some time”

“Its a loss” Deborah said “The memories of the creature alone, who knows how much we could have advanced science”

“Memories” Shane said "Lazarus was the last one to bond with the creature, she probably will feel this when she wakes” he said rubbing his temples then he spun “Wait if we supressed those memories”

“Azure supress all mentions of the Thorian in her mind and set the key phase, that will trigger on your voice,  you can only speak it at my personal instruction” Azure confirmed “Key phrase: The creature from your dreams, a remnant of a time long past, the living memory of the universe, you are its child, you are its receptacle”

“What are you doing” Deborah said.

“Don’t you see The Thorian is dead” Shane said “I feel its pain, it reached out, it began a few hours ago, reaching out to its children” Deborah raised a brow “Its telepathic or something similar, if we begin supressing all her memories of and from the Thorian, she hopefully wont feel it not yet”

"So you mean to use the Thorian as the trigger for her memories?” Deborah said.

“It’s a thought only, but the potential is there” Shane said “Anyway Lazarus is ready, we just need to return her to her family”

*****

“You did what!” Iveman snarled, Shane and Deborah had never met Iveman in person, but when he heard of the fact Lazarus had been sent to be with her Parents, he had deemed it appropriate to visit.

“Lazarus was a research project” Shane said “We release her and let her develop outside a controlled environment, it may be the only way to see if we were successful”

“Lazarus was a weapon” Iveman said “She had potential to be a devastating tool, I read your reports, her brain activity was off the charts, you said you believed them to be genetic memories”

“I did” Shane replied “But we have no way of knowing”

“Still!” Iveman snarled “The possible chance of having a tool to use with the skills and memories of an Asari Mercenary and Alliance Admiral”

“She is not a weapon” Deborah shouted back “She’s a child”

“She wouldn’t have been a child forever” Iveman said turning to her “I suggest you watch your tone Doctor Shaw”

“Or what?” Deborah said “You’ll make me disappear like Makem and his entire team once they outlived their usefulness”

Iveman looked at her and she swallowed, what happened next happened too fast for anyone to react, Deborah fell stepped back a pain in her stomach, a warmth in her hands.

“No!” She heard Shane shout and Ivemans men stop him from coming to her, Deborah lost her balance and fell forward onto one knee.

“Goodbye Doctor Shaw, your contract is terminated” Iveman said crouching in front of her wiping his knife on her coat as she tried in vain to stop the bleeding, she saw him turn and Shane was let go, the man rushed to her side and took her hand.

“Debbie” Shane said, she couldn’t speak, her life was leaving her and she wanted to say goodbye, she tried to speak but no words came out only a cough and she choked on her blood, she felt her eyes closing, the last thing she saw was the man she loved lean in and kiss her.

Shane stood and spun, he wiped the blood from his lips and stalked towards Iveman, a guard stepped in his way but the man was soon on the floor with a broken ankle, Shane hadn’t used his biotics for a long time but the potential was there, the other guard flew across the room.

“Doctor Bastion” Iveman said “I would recommend you not follow through with your intended actions”

“Why do you say that?” Shane said grabbing Ivemans collar.

“I want you alive” Iveman said “You have value and you are the only one who knows where Lazarus is”

“I wont take you too her” Shane replied

“Oh she will find her way back, our experiments always do” Iveman said with confidence “I want you to observe and protect my investment, I doubt you trust anyone else with this task, well” Iveman looked at Deborah.

“I wont do anything to harm her” Shane said looking at Deborah, he knew she would want him to protect Lazarus, she was as much their child as she was her parents.

“Good”

*****

Shane had adopted a new alias of course, no body here knew him, he stood on Omega in the market place watching a little girl with red hair weave through people, nobody bothered her, if they did they wouldn’t last long. She was Alexia T’Loak.

It had taken him a couple of years to trace Lazarus, but now he had it was strange to observe her, he was stood in shadows out of view, she looked intelligent. It also seemed she collected things, she only took things when she wasn’t seen, and being seen was something she was good at avoiding, if Shane didn’t have augmented eyes he doubted he would have been able to keep track of her.

He put it down to leakage, memories from the parents seeping into her mind, a drawback they couldn’t remove no matter how they approached the issue, he found himself pondering, knowing if they were from Aria the memories could be a jailbreak sneaking past guards, or perhaps a covert operation performed but her father, either way he was glad she hadn’t ended up like Scorpio, she had been driven mad by memories that weren’t hers,  she asked for her memories to be removed which made her a blank canvas, Cerberus and seized the opportunity and made a soldier but Shane had brought her with him, of course he had Scorpio wait on the ship, she made it difficult to blend in.

Lazarus ran past him towards a junk store ran by a Quarian. Shane looked around and saw someone who seemed like they didn’t belong on Omega, a Human in a dark suit, gold rings, a Datapad in hand. Shane turned and saw Lazarus talking with Quarian. He turned back an followed the man dropping an empty credit chit where Lazarus was sure to find it so she would hopefully head the way they were going.

“Excuse me” Shane called out to the man when they were alone, he had since grabbed a bottle from a stall as they passed and was acting drunk as he approached.

“What is it” the man asked raising a brow at Shane as he staggered into the man.

“I’m sorry” Shane said, the man seemed about to question him but he brought his fist into the mans chin and rendered him unconscious, Shane lowered him to the ground, pouring some of the contents of the bottle over him, and placing it next to his open hand as if the man had dropped it, he checked the datapad and the screen was broken and it was cracked in places but functional, he moved to the shadows and waited.

A few minutes later just as he predicted the little red girl was back, she called out to the man in her soft voice, no reply, she called out and again and was still greeted with silence, she walked over slowly and tilted her head as she looked him over, Shane could see he was wearing an overly large hooded top that swallowed her, but she was happy. “She’s happy Debbie” he thought to himself.

Lazarus picked up the datapad and spoke to the man saying he broke it and should be careful which nearly caused Shane to laugh, her little mismatched eyes widened when the screen lit up, she began tapping away and stopped after several failed attempts, she flipped the pad over and managed to break the cracked casing open exposing some wires, she but her bottom lip and unplugged a few swapping them over, she flipped it back and let out a little victory noise, she tapped at the screen and suddenly a smile graced her little face and Shane smiled too. Lazarus ran back towards the market, Shane knew she would probably be going home so he went back to his ship.

“You found her?” Scorpio asked when he returned.

“Yes” Shane said “She is developing well above expectations”

*****

Shane watched the security footage as Lazarus spoke with Azure, he saw her fall to her knees, he saw Aveos run in front of her and he smiled when he saw her black eyes.

It was time.

*****

He approached slowly, there was talking, he could hear Lazarus she was disorientated. Understandable.

She was relaying what she remembered, albeit brief considering their location, the death of the Thorian, Debbie and himself, she didn’t know Debbie had died, but she had left before then he reminded himself, wondering if he should tell her, if he got the chance of course, he was still their enemy.

He neared now, he pulled the gun from his belt a lowered it to the floor., the sound of it touching got Lazarus to look over.

“Doctor Bastion” she said.

“Yes” Shane said “Its a pleasure to finally meet as we should have all along”

“Shep, you know who that is?” Alenko said raising his gun.

“Sebastian Shaw” Lazarus replied “or as he should be addressed Doctor Shane Bastion, lead scientist on the Lazarus project” she reached over and lowered his gun “My creator” Lazarus raised her pistol “On your knees”

Shane obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments as always welcome. :)


	9. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There ar complications with the Feros mission and the crew of the Normandy react.

Aveos pushed open the door as Alex and Kaiden supressed the Reapers that were chasing them, Liara pushed Shaw through before stepping in herself, the man had a pair of shackles on his wrists but no-one not even Alex kept their eyes off him, suspicion was running rampant in all of their minds.

“It would be useful if you told them to stop shooting” Liara said.

“Wouldn’t help I’m afraid” Shaw replied “There is a somewhat small mutiny going on at the moment”

“A mutiny?” Aveos said shooting a clip of her pistol through the door to cover Alex and Kaidens approach “Bloody Mercs! What the fuck are you talking about Shaw?”

“Not all these men answer to me anymore” Shaw said. More shots from behind and footsteps as someone entered the room.

“Go figure” Alex said walking in dropping her rifle on the desk, she sat down as Kaiden stepped through locking the door behind him and shooting the panel.

“That should buy us some time” Kaiden said.

“It also locked us in” Liara said.

“Doesn’t matter” Alex said “Security Centre they cant get through that door now unless we use the computers to open it from this side” Alex was typing, Aveos watched her screen and she saw the cameras change locations, showing various hallways and labs before stopping on a darkened lab, with various experiments laid out, they looked old. “Interesting, Biochemical Research”

“What?” Kaiden said.

“This is a Cerberus lab, or well was” Alex replied as she opened the lab records “Seems they were using the Thorians DNA to try and advance chemical warfare”

“Seriously?” Shaw said standing, Kaiden stepped forward and had his gun ready to use as Shaw approached Alex.

“Underneath Zhu’s Hope” Alex said still reading “Is where the Thorian was originally located” She began typing more on a second screen, reading data aloud from the first “Converted into a storage facility for Spores” she used her omni and waved it over the first screen, it flashed and Alex began typing again getting access to encrypted files “The Spores infect the host, rewrite the biology slowly, first driving the host to madness until they mutate into a plant like creature that can infect by open wounds” Aveos saw her roll her eyes “Such as bites and scratches” Alex leaned back in the chair “That’s worrying, it could become a plague if released”

“Sounds like the old Zombie stories” Kaiden said with a chuckle.

“Yeah” Alex responded, she turned to look at Shaw “Did you know anything about this?

“I had heard rumors” he replied “But I couldn’t break the encryption to actually see, to think Cerberus weaponised the creature”

“Cerberus has always had an ideal” Alex said in monotone “Bettering Humanity, aliens are but a stepping stone to our perfection” Alex shook her head rubbing her temples “What the hell, those weren’t my words” her voice was breaking between monotone and normal.

“They are Ivemans” Shaw said “He told me that over QEC while I was running some diagnostics on you, you must have heard”

“That was almost thirty years ago!” Alex said grabbing her rifle and spinning on Shaw “What the fuck have you done to me” Aveos noticed she favoured the wrong hand, Shaw it seems had too.

Shaw stepped back raising his hands as if trying to pacify an angry creature “Focus, listen to my voice, your name is Alexia Tanith T’Loak, you are the Daughter of Aria T’Loak and Hannah Shepard” Aveos saw Alex blink her finger flexed on the gun “You are not Ivemans pawn, I know you don’t want to do this” Shaw looked over and met Aveos’ eyes and he moved his own in Alexs direction, Aveos knew he was saying ‘talk to her’.

“Lexi” Aveos said, Kaiden went to speak but Liara silenced him “Listen to me” Alex tilted her head to the side “That’s it, who am I?” Alex blinked and bit her lip “Come on Lexi who am I?” Alexs eyes strained.

“My sister” Alex said her voice distant “Aveos”

“Lower your gun Lexi” Aveos said.

“I can’t” Alex said frustration evident on her face as she fought her body, she recalled times when she had calmed her younger sister down in the past.

“You can” Aveos said “Remember when you were a kid, what did I do when you hurt your knee” Alex blinked a few times, the gun lowered.

“You” She tried “You said to be brave and you taught me curses” Alex gasped and her eyes flashed red and she took a deep breath leaning forward as if she had been running for miles, breathing heavily her hands on her knees, as she regained control of her body.

“Well played” came a voice, Aveos and Shaw spun to see the QEC had activated.

“Iveman” Shaw snarled.

“Doctor Bastion” Iveman responded “Your work is impressive, very much so it seems, Memories you said were the key, evidently that is the case, my cybernetics were quickly overridden, I’ll have to alter that in the newer models”

“Newer models?” Shaw said.

“Your research didn’t end” Iveman responded lighting a cigarette and placing it in his lips “I merely reassigned it, the notes and reports on Lazarus were useful to the new team, I thank you”

There was a series of coughs behind them as Alex straightened and moved towards them slowly.

“Speaking of Lazarus, I shall have to deal with you accordingly Miss T’Loak”

“Nillus, this is insane surely you can see this” Shaw said.

“He won’t” Alex said rubbing her head, she looked at the QEC “Will you?”

“No” Iveman said flicking his cigarette.

“You want Cerberus’ leader Shaw, look no further, remove the N” Alex said.

“Ah yes” Iveman said “An alias so overt it’s covert” he laughed “Nillus Iveman, no one over so many years realised they were talking to The Illusive Man” he ended the call with a smile in Alexs direction.

“He has everything!” Shaw said spinning towards Alex “More importantly are you okay?”

“Yes” Alex said “Kaiden, I’ll tell you the full story back on the Normandy our mission here is compete, contact Anderson tell him that we have Shaw in custody and need an Evac, Shaw shut down your Anti-air or I will shoot you where you stand” the man moved without a word.

*****

Liara had been at the briefing, well briefing wasn’t really the right word, it was more a group interrogation. Alex came clean, told them of her background, most accepted it eventually after the meeting, but Alex had been alone in that room as she told her story and she still was, no-one had made an effort to seek her out.

The Normandy was quiet now, most of the crew were asleep, Aveos was sat across from her in the med-bay again, Chakwas was with Anderson elsewhere, EDI was monitoring the ship as per usual, her mobile unit standing in for Joker who had retired for the evening.

“Well” Aveos said breaking the uneasy silence “This was a royal fuck up”

“You could say that” Liara replied.

“Alex is an outcast in her own crew” Aveos replied “And I can’t do anything about it”

“We can be there for her” Liara said “Until this all blows over”

“Yeah” Aveos sighed “That’s all we can do”

Liara locked her terminal, and looked into EDIs camera in the Medbay “EDI were is the Commander?”

“Commander T’Loak is in the starboard Observation Lounge” EDI replied “Would you like me to alert her to your arrival?”

“No thank you EDI” Liara said “Aveos come on”

*****

Aveos followed Liara across the way to the Lounge, when the door opened sure enough her sister was there, her back to them her hair unkempt but look freshly cleaned, she wasn’t in a uniform she wore plain black cargos and a white t-shirt.

“Aveos, Liara” Alex said taking a drink from her glass as she looked out at the ripples in space as they travelled through the Relay.

“Alex” Liara said.

“Come to keep the outcast sane?” Alex said before Liara could utter another word “This is doing just fine” she raised her arm holding a glass of dark liquid which she shook the ice rattling against the sides. Aveos now knew Alex had been drinking for a few hours, she could tell that she had been thinking, that much was obvious, her sister held a tense posture, but her appearance was relaxed, she was trying to ease their minds showing them she was okay, ever the carer her sister, Aveos smiled softly.

“Alex I know you’re angry” Liara said “You had time taken from you, time you needed so you could tell the crew properly” Alex laughed, reaching up to her vague reflection in the glass and stroking her cheek.

“I’m not angry” she replied taking a long drink emptying her glass “I’m happiness challenged” despite the mood, Aveos found herself chuckling at that as did Liara it seemed. Alex went to the bar in the corner and began mixing another drink, neither Asari moved to stop her.

“You said I lost time” Alex said, her voice hollow “I have more time than most, but then again” she took a sip of her new mix, smiled to herself slightly and poured three glasses, when she placed the mixer back down she returned to her previous position with one of the glasses.

“Time is the galaxies greatest weapon don’t you think?” Alex continued as Aveos retrieved one of the drinks and passed it to Liara before taking the last for herself.

“Time that effects everyone in so many different ways, for us, the aging is slow, we gain so much from it, Humans have so little time to live, Salarians even less so” Alex took a sip of her drink.

“Time that has destroyed many planets and taken countless lives, but yet Time has brought us so much, new life, new worlds, new paths to follow” Alex sighed.

“No matter how you see it” she continued “Time is a weapon, uncontrollable at that and yet I find that Time is what is needed for my friends and those I see as family to either accept or reject me, and now Time leaves me powerless to do anything about it”

Aveos took a drink and looked to Liara, who’s glass was empty, this was going to be a long night for them all.

*****

Chakwas watched as Anderson looked at the datapad, he was sat opposite Shaw, the latter having not said a word since she and Anderson had arrived in the room.

“What did you say to her?” Anderson asked placing the datapad on the table. Shaw looked at him but didn’t utter a word. “Alenko’s report states that you said something to Alex when she had you at gunpoint, he couldn’t distinguish what you said but it must have been something as you both exchanged words and then you were in shackles very much alive” Shaw still remained silent looking into Andersons eyes.

“Perhaps you are going about this the wrong way Captain” Chakwas said then looked at Shaw “What did Alex ask you?”

Shaw didn’t reply.

“Shaw you had better start answering our questions” Anderson replied “You are on thin ice as it stands”

“What will you do Captain?” Shaw replied “Ask Alex in here to put a knife through my hand again? Follow the execute order and not get your answers, I’ll admit I expected more from you, yet you have missed the simplest of questions and the only question that matters and that I will answer”

“Why?” Chakwas said before Anderson could respond.

“At last some intelligence” Shaw replied “Everything resorts to the simplest of questions, Why indeed” Shaw lifted his shackled hands and scratched the side of his nose. “I did it to free her if you must know, granted I wasn’t expecting the cybernetics manipulation Iveman used, but then again the man always implements some kind of failsafe, but he failed” Shaw sighed.

“As for what I did I released her supressed memories, allowing her mind to understand exactly what she was, effectively making her more Asari than Human” Shaw looked into Andersons eyes “Satisfied?”

“Alenko mentioned that black eyes were involved” Anderson replied.

“Ah yes, a Meld took place, with her own consciousness it seems, neither of the Asari present reacted in anyway, no outside stimuli”

“You seem well educated in these matters”

“Why would I not be, I was the one who designed her, Sebastian Shaw is but an Alias” Shaw held out his hands “Doctor Shane Bastion, a pleasure to make your acquaintance” Anderson ignored the gesture and pressed on.

Several more questions were exchanged, Anderson had switched topics several times and Shaw kept providing very vague answers, Chakwas had calmed Anderson several times, encouraging him to ask different questions, yet all were met with vagueness or no answers.

“Shaw” Anderson snapped “You better give me something I can use”

“How about the assassination of the Asari councillor” Shaw replied meeting Andersons gaze.

*****

Aveos awoke from her place on one of the lounge chairs, she rubbed her eyes and looked around, Liara was asleep on the sofa opposite. She leaned forward and adjusted her jacket looking around for Alex, her sister had moved a one of the large chairs and was sat looking through the window again.

Aveos smiled, Alex always looked at the stars or onto space when she was upset, it was how she calmed herself, Aveos used to sit with her back on Omega in their rooms or the roof of Afterlife, looking at the stars for hours. She walked over and looked at her little sister.

“Hey Kiddo” she said, she noticed the tired look on her face, it was obvious she hadn’t slept at all in the past two nights, since the issue with Shaw.

“I’m hardly a kid” Alex replied with a slight smile.

“You are to me baby sis” Aveos replied “Come on scoot, plenty of room for two with your skinny ass” Alex chucked a little and moved over and Aveos slid into the chair next to her.

“So wanna talk to me?” she asked, Alex shook her head. “Come here” Aveos said lifting her arm, Alex slid a little closer and Aveos put her arm around her shoulder as her sister rested her head on Aveos’ shoulder.

“You know you’ll always be my sister right?” Aveos looked at her sisters face, she had her eyes closed.

“Yeah” Alex mumbled.

“Nothing will change that and no matter what happens, I’m not abandoning you” Alex shifted a little and mumbled a ‘Thanks’.

They sat there for a few minutes and Aveos felt Alexs breath even out as she fell asleep, Aveos sighed and rubbed her sisters arm, knowing that this is the first sleep Alex had in a few days. Her mind drifted back to when her sister used to have nightmares and how she always used to come running to her as fast as her little feet would carry her.

_Aveos was asleep, naturally it was the middle of the night who wasn’t, someone obviously as on the edge on her awareness Aveos heard the door to her room open. Her hand found the blade under her pillow, a habit her mother had told her to use, never leave yourself unprotected. She let the blade go when she heard the padding of small bare feet._

_“Ave” came a soft nervous voice. Aveos opened her eyes and blinked a few times looking at her little sister._

_“Hey Kiddo” Aveos said yawning “You okay?”_

_“Bad dream” Alex said, Aveos noticed she had a wet eyes, and was trembling a little, she reached out from the covers and tucked Alexs hair behind her ear._

_“Okay up you come” Aveos said sliding backwards in her bed shuffling the covers and lifting them up, Alex climbed in and snuggled close as Aveos lowered the covers. Alex was facing the same was as Aveos with her back to her._

_“You won’t let the monsters get me right?” Alex said softly already falling back to sleep._

_“Nope, they’re afraid of big sisters” Aveos said with a slight smile “Night Lexi”_

_“Nighty Ave” Alex replied happily as Aveos moved the blade out of her little sisters reach._

When Aveos opened her eyes, Alex was still asleep and Aveos realised that she had been sleeping too, she looked backwards as best she could and saw Liara sat reading on her datapad.

“Li” she called in a low voice. Liara looked up with a slight smile and came over.

“You look so adorable together” Liara said matching her low voice, Aveos rolled her eyes.

“Little help, I don’t wanna wake her, but I need move, I can’t feel my left side” Liara shared Aveos’ smile and chuckle and together they moved Alexs and Liara held her in place so she didn’t fall sideways, then when Aveos was clear Liara lowered Alex slowly into the chair.

Aveos stretched trying to get feeling back into her left side, Liara walked over and smiled.

“She needs the sleep, I hope the crew comes to a decision soon” she says to Aveos.

“Yeah, if it goes bad we can go back to Omega, she has a life there at least, if not then can we really go forward like they didn’t abandon her for a few days when they learnt the truth”

The door opened and Anderson walked in, Aveos raised a finger to her lips and Anderson nodded pointing at EDIs camera, of course the AI had informed him.

“The crew vote is mostly unanimous” Anderson said to the looking at a sleeping Alex “They don’t care, once they got over the initial shock of it all, they are happy to go on as before, in the end nothing had changed she’s still the same person”

“You couldn’t tell us sooner” Aveos all but hissed.

“I spoke with the Admiralty” Anderson said “Commander T’loak will keep her position on the Normandy”

“T’Loak?” Liara asked.

“Yes” Anderson said “I informed them of the change in circumstances and they agreed to open her records, she can now use her given name and no longer hide behind the alias”

“That’s great” Liara replied.

“Yeah, Yeah” Aveos said “That’s grand, but why are you telling us and not Alex when she’s awake”

“Shaw opened up” Anderson said “We are heading to Noveria”

“Noveria?” Aveos asked.

“Peak Fifteen to be exact” Anderson said “Converted in a party venue at high cost, but perfect for what its intended use”

“Which is?” Aveos pressed.

“As you are aware the Council is elected” Anderson said “They are coming up for re-election, Turian and Salarian are set to remain the same, Human still don’t have a seat however negotiations are in the works” Anderson clasped his hands behind his back “Both Asari nominees are going to be at Peak Fifteen for a party that will see both giving a speech as to their goals when taking the Council seat”

“The Asari have yet to decide?” Liara said “The candidates must both be promising, I’ll admit I haven’t been following news from Thessia”

“You are already on the guest list Liara, as are myself and Alex”

“Why?”

“Benezia T’Soni is Tevos’ rival in this election” Anderson replied.

“My Mother?” Liara nearly shouted instead she focused herself an said it quieter.

“Admiral Shepard will be there as the Kilimanjaro has been assigned as part of the Security Detail along with T’Soni commandos and select representatives of C-Sec”

“Why so much security?” Aveos said.

“The Reapers are planning to assassinate the Asari Councillor” Anderson said “So I been working for the past eight hours on arranging extensive security, the Normandy and we will be arriving in the next few days, about 72 hours before the event starts we will be the Vanguard”

“I demand to help” Liara said “I want to protect my Mother”

“You are going to be part of the Ground Crew, as a guest of your Mothers you are our best agent to ensure her safety, the exact details I’m going to leave to Alex”

“Good” came Alexs voice and Aveos laughed, she looked down Alex still had her eyes closed.

“You were awake the whole time weren’t you?” Aveos said smiling, already knowing the answer.

“Yup” came Alexs reply as she sat up sleepily.

*****

“Commander T’Loak has requested ranking officers to the Briefing room” EDI said over the ship wide channel.

Kaiden looked over to Liara, “Must be bad if EDI is doing the announcement instead of Joker”

“I think Joker is still shamed” Liara replied and stood heading towards the briefing room.

“Shamed?” Kaiden asked catching up.

“Well given the way you all treated her can you be surprised?” Liara said and Kaidens gaze dropped to the floor as they walked, she knew why, only herself, Aveos, Anderson and Chakwas had not reacted badly to the news.

Upon entering she saw Alex stood at the head of the table, people seemed to be taking the seats furthest away, she saw Aveos sat to her left, so Liara took the seat to Alexs right. It took a few minutes for the room to fill. When it did the lights dimmed and Alex looked at the room, Anderson moved to the empty seat between Presley and Chakwas.

Alex leaned forward onto the table and EDI began projecting a layout of Peak Fifteen.

“We are going to donate the majority of our Marines to the Kilimanjaro, and they along with her crew will be positioned here” Red marking appeared symbolising there locations. “T’Soni Commandos will be inside in plain clothes blending with the guests, positioned roughly here” Green markings appeared “and C-Sec will be on the move throughout the facility, patrol paths will be passed to each of you once the event is go”

“I am on the guest list as my Fathers plus one, Liara has been invited as her mothers, Anderson and Chakwas are the chosen representatives of the Normandy, it would have been you Presley but we thought it best to have someone with Medical Training in the vicinity of the Asari candidates” Presley simply nodded.

“I will be observing and offering a tactical appraisal over a private comm channel shared by the Normandy party” Alex continued “Which consists of Myself, Liara, Aveos and Kaiden” she looked over at Tali and Wrex who were seated next to each other “Tali I want you in the Security Centre, I need my tech expert handy should hacking be attempted, Wrex your going to be with the C-Sec patrols”

“Well that’s everything” Alex said “I’m sure the Captain can deal with your questions” and Alex walked out, Liara watched her go.

Anderson stood and looked at everyone in the room “I’m disappointed to say the least, you all voted to have her remain in the crew yet you couldn’t even do her the courtesy of meeting her gaze!”

“With all due respect sir” Presley started “She’s not even human, I mean we have non human crew but well this is different she looks like it but isn’t one of us how do you expect us to look at her the same way?”

“What the fuck” Aveos shouted “Isn’t one of you?” she was standing now “You fuck, who are you to question her, you’re a Navigator, yeah you act all high and mighty but I wouldn’t even let you grace the bottom of my fucking boot”

“Lieutenant, please calm down” Anderson said.

“Sorry Sir, But No” Aveos replied “I refuse to sit idle while they badmouth my sister” gasps filled the room, given that was the only thing Alex kept hidden.

“Aveos please” Liara said, Aveos met her gaze and sat down folding her arms.

“Fuck the lot of you” Aveos snarled angrily.

“Presley that attitude is unacceptable, anyone else sharing these opinions I suggest you make it known now”

“Permission to speak sir?” Vega asked to which Anderson nodded.

“Lola has done nothing to deserve that kind of talk” he said “I stand by her, yeah I didn’t meet her eye cause I’m ashamed of the way I reacted when she told us, I bet almost everyone in this room is” those in the room save for Presley voiced their agreement.

“Dismissed, Presley you remain seated” Anderson said anger in his tone.

*****

Alex was down in the shuttle bay when Aveos and Liara found her, she was using Vega's punching bag and it was swaying violently as she struck it, dodged the return swing and struck it again, the sounds of fists meeting leather made Liara wince and Aveos walked over and grabbed the bag.

“Lexi stop” Alex stepped back still balling her fists, anger in her eyes “That won’t help and you know it”

“What do you suggest, I just sit and wait to explode I think they hate me enough” Alex snarled angrily.

“Here” Aveos said reaching into her jacket and throwing her a small cylinder device with a button on the side, pulling an identical one from her pocket.

“Batons? You offering to spar sister” Alex replied.

“That I am” Aveos replied pressing the button, and the Baton extended. Alex mirrored the move and they began circling one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading.
> 
> Comments are welcome :)


	10. Truth Hurts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assassination, a party and some secrets revealed. How will this effect the Normandy Party?

Noveria was a quaint little planet, one of the nicest Aveos had been to. She had to admit the location they had landed at offered a nice if not simplistic view of what the galaxy had to offer with the stores and activities it provided to its guests, it however didn’t take her long to get bored.

She currently sat looking out one of the windows at the snowy expanses below, Liara was at her side but she had been in a foul mood since she received a message, but she wouldn’t talk about it so she had chosen to leave the other Asari to her thoughts.

Alex was elsewhere, no doubt preparing their transport, but rumour was she wouldn’t be piloting it, that task fell to Anderson, much to the dismay of Kaiden and Wrex, it seems they have little confidence in his capabilities as a pilot or driver more so since they will be using a Mako.

*****

Liara looked over at the message again:

_L_

_An Operative will be at the event, you will assist as you are able._

_Fail to do so and your contract will be terminated._

_One hundred percent of it._

_B_

She swallowed, she did not know who the Operative would be or what she would be assisting them in doing but it seemed as though her life was in the balance regardless. She had to help them if she wanted to live, could she deny them though, would she be able to if it were something terrible asked of her. She honestly didn’t know.

She felt Aveos look at her again, she had been ignoring her friend and she felt bad for it, but Aveos had been nothing but understanding, she had left Liara to her thoughts and yet somehow that made her feel worse about the situation, surely she can tell Aveos about it, she knew everything about the T’Loaks and yet she was reserved with them.

“Aveos” Liara said.

“Li” Aveos replied her gaze back outside at the snowy mountains.

“If you were asked to do something and your life depended on it, but you didn’t agree with what was said, would you agree to do it?”

“Well of all the things I expected you to say that wasn’t it” Aveos said turning “What brought that question up?”

“Just in theory, I don’t know if I would be able to say no in that situation”

“Well if it were me, I would say no” Aveos said “I would rather die myself if it would avoid something terrible that can be prevented”

“How do you say no” Liara asked.

“No” Aveos said looking at her with a cheeky smile, it took Liara a moment to realise her translator had translated what she said, Aveos had spoken Human.

“Not went I meant Aveos” Liara said chuckling despite her mood.

“I know” Aveos said “But I cant answer that, I’ve been in my Step-Fathers mind maybe something she did stuck with me and I would do what she would I don’t know”

“You’ve been in Shepard’s mind?” Liara said shocked.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Aveos replied “She’s family, I shared memories of Alex, she shared memories of her times on earth, the places she’s been, I like Pyramids” Aveos said the last part absentmindedly.

“Pyramids?” Liara asked quizzically with a smile.

“Oh” Aveos said blushing slightly “Yeah”

Liaras Omni beeped and she looked at it, it showed that their was a new message in the Shore Party messenger board, she opened up the chain, she found herself chuckling as messages appeared.

**_PrincessLex_ ** _: Mako ready, Andy is driving bring crash helmets and padded clothes._

**_AlenKaiden_ ** _: Crash Helmets? Think he would notice if we used crash dummies in our place and walked?_

**_UrdnotKing_ ** _: Ha!_

**_PrincessLex_ ** _: Thought of that Kaiden, sadly non stocked on Noveria._

**_AlenKaidan_ ** _: Darn!_

**_CaptAnders_ ** _: Funny, what’s wrong with my driving?_

**_PrincessLex_ ** _: I’m not sure driving is the right word._

**_UrdnotKing_ ** _: Maybe we should get a Tank!_

**_PrincessLex_ ** _: Covert op Wrex, but you know at least he would drive a tank well..._

**_CaptAnders_ ** _: Alex, we are not getting a tank._

**_PrincessLex_ ** _: Spoil sport._

**_Aveosexy_ ** _: I’ll get you one as a present Lexi._

**_PrincessLex_ ** _: Best Sister Ever!_

**_PrincessLex_ ** _: Wait Aveos! You changed my channel ID!!_

**_Aveosexy_ ** _: Maybe..._

**_AlenKaiden_ ** _: HaHa!_

Liara chuckled at the last few as they walked towards the garage, Aveos went though first and boarded the Mako, Liara had never seen one up close before, it looked sturdy and had a large gun on the top, she had no doubt they would be safe unless they drove off a cliff or something.

*****

The ride had been uncomfortable, it seemed that Wrex and Kaiden had been right, Anderson seemed to launch the Mako off every incline at high speed, much to his passengers dismay, when the journey was finally over they quickly rushed off the Mako onto solid ground with Alex making it clear she was driving on the way back.

Liara was now stood in the balcony above the main room where the event was going to be held, they were forty two hours from the event start and Alex was stood next to one of the VI stations which had for the duration been replaced by EDI, Liara had laughed when she saw Alex hacking the VI connecting it to her personal network which the untethered AI was a part of. EDI was assisting with the security arrangements by connecting herself to all the cameras and equipment and then relaying it all to Alex over her datapad and omni-tool, EDI was also patched into the Normandy Shore party channel, so they could communicate with her directly.

Tevos and C-Sec had already arrived and Alex had pulled their frequencies and connected them to a central channel, a T’Soni commando had arrived, dressed as a member of C-Sec, and was with Alex working on the plans for the Commandos.

Someone came and stood next to her and looked down in the direction she was gazing. She turned he was human wearing formal clothing, no distinguishing features. She knew who he was, even though he hadn’t spoken.

“I was told by our mutual friend you had a data pack for me” he said.

“I have some basic information” she lied “But nothing much”

“It will suffice, I have one job to do” he replied “I understand that the event commences in around forty hours” she nodded “Excellent, Tevos is speaking first yes?” she nodded again “Security patrols outside and Alliance soldiers in the halls are what I know of, any others?” Liara nearly mentioned the commandos but this was her opportunity.

“No, Commander Shepard and the Normandy guests will be just that, guests, the security is being handled by the Kilimanjaro staff and C-Sec”

“Excellent, Thank you Doctor”

*****

Aveos looked around the room, she couldn’t tell who was a Commando or not, she saw Alliance troops placed at strategic positions, the event was a go. Music was currently being played and the candidates were mingling with the crowds, she spotted Liara by her white dress alone, stood on her left was her mother, Benezia T’Soni, wearing a low cut black dress arms linked with who Aveos assumed was her bondmate and Liaras father who was also wearing white. The Matriarch was tall, even without her heeled shoes, and Aveos could see where Liara got her looks.

Liara met her gaze and nodded, Aveos looked to her right and nodded to Kaiden who was wearing a his dress blues and was stood with Anderson and Chakwas who were also in their formal uniforms. Kaiden nodded back and resumed talking with Anderson.

Aveos turned her gaze as footsteps drew close. Hannah Shepard stopped next to her and they shared a brief hug.

“Hello Aveos” Hannah said with a smile.

“Hello Father” Aveos replied, she knew her biological father had passed away long ago, but she saw Hannah as her own, despite the fact she was about two decades older.

“I should be saying that to you” Hannah laughed.

“The age gap is rather large” Aveos chuckled “But you always do your best by me, just like a father should, and well I’m Lexi’s sister and your bonded to our mother so, Father” she smiled when Hannah nodded to her.

Aveos saw the elevator doors on the balcony above begin to open and focused on them, Hannah followed her gaze.

Alex walked out and Aveos gasped which was mirrored by Hannah. Alex had her hair in a ponytail with the left side of her face framed by loose hair, her lips were a dark red, and the skin around her eyes had a subtle yet darker shade, she wore a pristine white suit, the shirt of which was a deep purple that matched Aveos’ dress.

Alex looked over to Kaidens group and Aveos saw why part of her hair was hiding her left eye, she was wearing one of her visors, Aveos could just about make out the data flowing across the tiny screen.

“Any eyes on Tevos?” Alex asked, Aveos didn’t see her lips move as she spoke and leant forward with her hands on the balcony railing looking over the lower floor.

“Room two” Liara replied “She just broke off from the main party”

“Kaiden, move to room two” Alex said, Aveos saw Alex smile at someone who passed her. Alex then turned her attention back to the lower level. “Any alarm bells”

“Non” Liara replied “Mother has had several admirers and supporters talk to her but nothing stands out”

“Same here” Chakwas added “Nothing unusual”

“Mirrored” Aveos added.

“Keep your eyes open” Alex spun and looked back at the elevator “EDI, once my mother arrives, lock down the elevators”

“Yes Commander” EDI replied.

Aveos looked to Hannah who wasn’t connected to the shore party channel deciding to leave this bit of information as a surprise, she knew that Hannah had not seen Aria in person for quite some time.

*****

Liara looked at her mother, she cut an imposing figure dressed all in black, but the T’Soni colours were there, white trim on her dress, and a pair of striking bracelets with shining blue stones, her father was wearing a dress matching her own, white with a black trim, they both bore a necklace with stones matching Benezias.

“Sup, Kiddo” Aethyta said as she neared her daughter.

“Nothing” Liara said “Just looking at our outfits”

“Ah” Aethyta replied “Well, can’t say I’m happy in a fucking bedsheet, I would much prefer something like that, I mean Damn!”

Liara spun and saw her father looking at Alex who was dancing with Aveos in the centre, Liara saw that she was looking around the room, and they were speaking softly to each other, but Liara knew that all eyes would be on Alex, it was as if they planned that dance, she chuckled what was she thinking, this was Alex of course she did.

“Striking” Liara said, and her father laughed patting her on the back.

“Little Wing, you should still tap that ass”

*****

Aveos looked up and saw her sister in front of her holding out her hand.

“You want to dance?” Aveos said with a sly smile.

“Of course my dear sister” Alex said in a whisper, then bowed respectfully speaking louder “May I have this dance” Aveos laughed at the question perfectly timed with the changing of the song.

Aveos took her hand and let Alex lead her to the centre of the room, where other couples were preparing to dance.

When the music began playing properly and was not just an interval tune, Alex lead her in some basic steps, she was spun and then the steps repeated.

“Side, forward, side, back and together” Alex whispered and Aveos nodded following the steps. “Spin, and repeat” Aveos nodding knowing that they were going to switch so Alex could be lead instead of leading.

“So Lex, why are we dancing” Aveos asked lowly.

“Spontaneous” Alex said “Eyes have been on me since I left that elevator, even the most well infiltrated spy can be disturbed”

“So this is what a distraction” Aveos said.

“Well first I believe I owe you a dance” Aveos chuckled remembering a party a few years ago where her stubborn sister refused to dance “Second, I want to see reactions”

“Reactions?” Aveos whispered confused, she saw Liara and her father looking their way, both their gazes were fixed on Alex.

“I want to play on desire” Alex said “Two desirable people dancing together” Alex spun her and Aveos switched her stance taking the lead “Reactions reveal intent, intent can lead to a cover blown, the ones who fail to react, or react too much or too little are the ones who are hiding in plain sight”

“Lex, have I ever said you are too smart for your own good” Alex chuckled and leaned closer, giving the illusion of a more intimate dance.

“On several occasions, smile like I just said something complimentary to you” Aveos did so, and saw several more people look their way, some of the other couples had stopped dancing “Now comes the realisation that Commander Shepard is dancing among them” Aveos smiled again as if Alex had been whispering something flirtatious “Now they wonder who of all the people here, the hero of Elysium has chosen to dance with, this is where it happens, their motives revealed”

“What are we looking for?” Aveos asked and she knew Alex was smiling just as she was.

“Look at their faces, I can see jealousy, desire, even hate, look past these” Alex replied.

Aveos lead her and spun Alex and she took the lead, Aveos was enjoying dancing with her sister, it was rare that they did things such as this together and the fact it was part of the mission did not change how she felt about the situation.

Alex spun her “Over my shoulder, male black suit, unremarkable visage, easily missed, dark hair and eyes” Aveos looked over Alexs shoulder and saw him, he was stood watching them with all the others, but his smile did not seem real, it was practiced as if it were forced into place to give the illusion of happiness.

“Our assassin?” Aveos asked looking at the other dancers albeit the few remaining, Alex was leading her into a gap between them.

“Possibly, time for the finisher” Alex spun her so she left her embrace their hands held together a small distance in between them, Alex smiled at her as their spin slowed to which Aveos smiled back, Alex pulled her in, they leaned back together and Aveos felt Alexs arm move down her back as she lowered her down over on of her knees, she then pulled her back up into a hug.

Cheers and applause filled the hall as those watching clapped.

*****

Liara lowered her hands as she stopped clapping and looked at her Mother who was now on her left and had been watching the dance with a smile, she was holding Aethytas hand and they shared a brief kiss as they parted, Liara looked at the time on the clock above them, not long until Tevos’ speech.

“EDI” she heard over the comm. “Images on my visor, run him across facial recognition”

“Yes Commander”

“Keep eyes on Tevos and T’Soni” Alex added.

Liara looked around and saw Alex and Aveos stood with Aria and Hannah. They were talking now smiling, Liara raised her Omni-tool and captured the image, she would have to share it with her friends later.

Then she felt a hand on her arm, she turned, it was her Mother.

“Come Little Wing, let us watch Tevos’ speech together” Liara followed.

*****

Tevos speech was nothing special, in all honesty Aveos was bored, she was practically saying “I will continue as I have before” but in a more elaborate way trying to make herself sound impressive.

“Thank you Councillor Tevos” Hannah Shepard said over the microphone as Tevos left the stage that had been set up “Without further delay, let us move to the second speech of the evening, it is my honour to present Matriarch Benezia T’Soni”

“Thank you Admiral” were Benezias first words, instantly putting her ahead of Tevos in Aveos’ book considering Tevos had instantly started in her speech.

“We are gathered here today as I have put my name in for the role of Councillor for the Asari. I believe that Tevos has in so far done an outstanding job in this role, however I also believe that now is also a time for change”

Aveos looked around as Benezia continued, she saw Alex who’s eyes were constantly on the crowd, Liara was stood to the side of the stage with her father, Anderson and Chakwas were tactically placed near a group of Alliance Soldiers. Kaiden was stood with two Asari, a smile on his lips, no doubt a cover they most likely T’Soni Commandos.

“Commander, facial recognition yields two results” EDI said.

“Dammit” Alex said quietly but somehow still managed to get the rage in her voice “He must be using some form of mask, latex maybe”

“He could be anybody” Kaiden supplied.

“No, I’m willing to bet its his escape plan” Anderson added.

“Either way this one seems like our man” Alex added “Wrex move the patrols as quietly as possible, I want all exits from these room blocked off, nobody leaves, not even us”

“I’ll get some to the shuttles as well” Wrex replied “I doubt they will slip past but if they do”

“Good thinking” Anderson added.

*****

“If elected, I would make interspecies relations more effective, we will stand united instead of separate and allied, one council, one government, a representative of every race, from Human to Quarian, together our technologies could achieve so much, if we could only work together in every capacity, we could find the Quarians a new world, we could even attempt to achieve peace with the Geth or the Batarians, our future is in our hands, if you value change, if you wish for galactic equality, I stand by you now, not just as a candidate for the Asari, but a candidate for All” Benezia said as she concluded her speech.

Applause rang out as the room expressed their view, Liara watched as Alex reached into her jacket, Aveos had turned, as had Kaiden and she saw why, the man from earlier had a gun pointed at her Mother.

He stood a gun in his left hand and  his mask in his right “I am the Brokers martyr, the Reapers send their regards”

One shot.

Two shots.

Liara spun, as shots were returned, her Mother stood unharmed holding someone in her arms who had moved into the line of fire, Liara knew inside who it was, but didn’t want to believe and then the cap fell off their hand and Liara gasped, tears in her eyes.

“Chakwas!” Liara called as the Doctor was already running forward just like Liara herself, they reached Benezia at the same time.

“Okay listen to me, slow breaths, in, out, in, out” Liara watched as Chakwas checked the wounds.

*****

Aveos spun at Liaras call and her eyes widened, she spun and looked at her sister who was running to the stage, she turned as she heard the crowd parting and found her Mother holding a gun and walking through them toward the man dying on the floor, the one who had pulled the trigger.

Aria placed the gun next to his temple and pulled hers.

Aveos ran as fast as she could, Anderson and Kaiden were clearing everyone from the room, C-Sec, the Alliance and the Commandos assisting with guiding the guests out.

“No!” Alex shouted as she reached the her father, who was slowly bleeding out.

As Aveos neared her Aria reached them and stood next to her, they both had tears in their eyes, but looking at the distraught Alex it was nothing in comparison.

Alex had taken her fathers hand, tears falling from her face “Dad” she said quietly.

Benezia had her head bowed and was softly speaking a prayer to the Goddess. Liara was pale and kept looking up to the body of the assassin and back to Hannah.

“Lex” Hannah managed reaching a hand up to touch her cheek, the dying women smiled “I’m proud of you”

“Can I?” Alex gestured to herself more so her eyes.

“I would want nothing more darling” Hannah replied her voice getting quieter and a smile gracing her lips, Hannah’s eyes began blackening and Aveos heard Alex sob as their minds connected.

Aria reached out and took Aveos’ hand, they both felt the pain. Chakwas was trying in vein to close the wounds with equipment from her pack that had been stored behind the stage, Aveos knew it would be over before Hannah took her last breath.

Alex looked up as the meld broke her eyes red, tears running down her cheeks she looked at Aveos and Aria “She loved us so much” and Alex fell forward her head resting in Hannah’s chest, cries of anguish echoing through the room, her fathers blood soaking into her white suit.

*****

Hannah had been placed in an Alliance issue coffin and returned to the Kilimanjaro ready to be returned to Earth.

Alex and Aria had gone somewhere private, Aveos herself was stood by the stage looking at the blood stain where her Step-Father had died, she didn’t know what to feel, she had prepared herself mentally for such an eventuality, Asari outlived bondmates it was natural but to have her Step-Father so brutally taken from her, she felt the loss, and the pain but she knew she had to be strong for Alex.

Footsteps drew closer, she looked sideways and saw Liara, sadness in her eyes and still quite pale.

“Hello Liara” Aveos said “Your Mother fares well”

“Yes” Liara replied “She intends to fight for Hannah to receive honours for saving peoples lives, more so that her own”

“So she should” Aveos said “Hannah gave her life for our future, it would be wrong if we forgot that”

“It’s my fault” Liara said suddenly.

“What?” Aveos said turning to the other Asari.

“I knew he was here” Liara held out her datapad “I’ve been meaning to share my secret”

Aveos took the pad and nearly threw it on the ground the moment she saw the last message.

“This is what you have been hiding!” Aveos shouted “Look at the cost of your secret” she gestured to Shepards blood “It almost cost you your own Mother”

“I know” Liara said “Had I known it would be this dangerous I would never have agreed to be a contact”

“What did you tell the assassin?” Aveos asked.

“Nothing, I only confirmed things he knew, I actually lied to him, I told him we were only guests and kept the commandos hidden” Liara rubbed her face with her hands wiping the tears away “I tried”

“No more” Aveos said.

“W-what?” Liara said looking back at Aveos.

“I said no more, no more secrets and no more working for the Broker” Liara nodded “We do not tell Alex, at least not yet, she just lost her only connection to humanity, she’s lost enough as it is”

“You’re sound calm” Liara said

“I’m anything but, I trusted you Liara, I thought your secret was something small, a jilted lover or something, anything but this” Aveos sighed.

“I gave nothing away that he didn’t already know, I’m just a contact, someone he contracts about the Protheans, this was a first”

“I can see that” Aveos said as she scrolled though the datapad, all she was yes or no answers, a few minor details on missions that would be or have already been mentioned in the news anyway.

“I know one thing” Aveos said handing it back “You just resigned”

*****

Liara and Aveos had talked for hours after the meeting near the stage, Aveos had made it clear that she would not accept anything less that her complete honesty in the future and that If she did receive messages from the Broker she had to tell her. They had also discussed in length taking him down, but they couldn’t even hack the datapad it rejected all tools and fried anything that was connected to it, so finding him was all but impossible.

Liara knew she was lucky, Aveos hadn’t forgiven her for hiding this but neither had she rejected her, but upon seeing Alex the truth of her actions sunk in fully.

Alex was pale, her eyes hollow and her expression vacant, Anderson had given her bereavement leave and she was to return to Omega with Aria and Aveos. She was lost, Alex followed Aveos as if in Autopilot, when Alex was alone in the mess, Liara could see her through the med-bay window sat at the table in tears as she grieved for her father, Aveos sat with her most nights, sometimes it was Aria, sometimes she requested to be alone. Liara chose one such night to sit with her.

Alex didn’t say anything as Liara took the seat opposite. Liara looked at her friend, she hadn’t eaten much over the last few days as they flew to Omega it was beginning to show, he cheeks had fallen narrow, her frame slightly smaller.

“Hello Alex” Liara ventured but got no response.

“I wont ask if you are okay, as I think the answer to that is obvious, but I will ask if I can help”

“I miss her” was all Alex said and there was silence for what felt like hours before Alex asked her a single question “Will you come to Omega too?” Liara met those mismatched eyes, those eyes that were filled with sadness when they were once so full of light, a sadness she had caused, albeit not directly, but her hand was involved.

“Yes” Liara said and or the first time in days Alex gave a slight smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omni-tools are clever, i refuse to believe they have no form of instant messager or that they cant have one added. :P
> 
> As always comments welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	11. The Girl is T'Loak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival on Omega. A time of memories, and events on Omega are getting out of hand.

Once they arrived in the Omega system, Liara had gone to the airlock, when she arrived Aria was already there, dressed in her usual short leather Jacket, she looked up and merely nodded.

She hadn’t seen much of the Pirate Queen in her time aboard the Normandy, but of the few meetings they shared she didn’t have the same enthusiasm as she did upon their first encounter, no doubt the loss of her bondmate had hit her hard, another reason for Liara to feel incredibly guilty.

Aveos was the next to arrive she wore a long black coat over what looked like one of Alexs vests and cargo trousers. Alex was the last to arrive, she wore simple alliance fatigues with a bag on one shoulder and gun on her hip, she looked happier upon seeing the three Asari.

*****

As they entered Afterlife the screens above the bar were showing a news broadcast regarding an update on what had been dubbed ‘The Noveria Incident’, of course the whole incident had been recorded live on air, forever capturing the moment Hannah Shepard gave her life to save Benezia T’Soni, she hated him, but she had to admit her former employer didn’t do things by halves, he wanted his allegiance known and now the galaxy would never forget this moment.

A rowdy group near the bar were animatedly taking about something and given the gestures to the screen, Liara assumed it was about the broadcast and as they got closer they could here the conversation, he suspicions were confirmed.

“... ya’ see that’s why I don’t get involved in politics” one of the men said clearly drunk “I’d probs end up dead like that stupid Admiral, guess she forgot to use her biotics eh’ lads?” there were a few chuckles and Alex dropped her bag stepping forward, Liara went to grab her but Aria caught her arm, Liara looked at her and the Asari shuck her head.

“Let them know she’s back” Aria whispered releasing her arm.

Alex approached the crowd and the drunk man turned to her “Hey up Princess, wanna join the party!” he said enthusiastically.

“No, I want to know why you disgrace Hannah Shepard” Alex said her voice void of anything save for hatred and loud enough to cause several people to look her way.

“Jus’ joking” the man said.

“Joking” Alex said nodding her head and biting her lower lip in thought “My turn” she added bringing her fist hard into his chest he grunted and keeled forward, Alex wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled the gun from her holster shooting it once at the ceiling.

“You will be silent!” She called as the music cut off the crowds looked around, some still spoke and Alex fired again at the ceiling “I said Silent!” everyone stopped where they were.

“Some of you know me” she lowered her arm “Some of you think you do, but you don’t, you will” she pressed the gun to the mans temple “This man is lucky” Alex continued as she looked around the room “He is my example” murmurs started, Liara could hear both of Alexs names among them.

“If I so much as hear or be informed of one more disrespectful slur about the events on Noveria or hear my Fathers name said in disgrace again” Liara saw the tears forming in Alexs eyes but her friend didn’t let them fall “The person who spoke it will die, slowly” Alex looked around waiting for an objection, one moved.

“I ain’t scared o’ you” he all but shouted as he stepped forward “Who cares if some’ Alliance bitch wah killed” Alex didn’t even look at him she just shot him on the spot, he fell when the round connected with his knee.

“Any more objections?” no one stepped forward. “Just one word” she pointed her gun at the fallen man “One little word” she pulled the trigger ending his life. “Back to your fucking drinks” She released the man she was holding and grabbed his long hair yanking it as he moved away,

“That was the joke” she said in his ear when she pulled him close, she let go and he stood looking at her.

“How’s this for a punchline?” she slammed her fist into the side of his head causing him to fall hitting the bar as he did so, she walked away before he touched the floor.

Aria laughed “That’s my girl”

*****

The four of them were currently sat in a private lounge on the upper levels of Afterlife, they had been there for hours, all sharing drinks and memories, namely those of Hannah Shepard, but Liara had contributed some from her early years considering they were talking about the past. Aveos looked at Liara who was laughing and close to tears, her sister however was flushed with embarrassment as Aria continued with her story.

“I still cant believe you managed to sneak aboard the Kilimanjaro” Liara said chuckling.

“Why the hell not” Aria said laughing “Anyway you see, I had cornered Hannah in her office and we were...” she looked at Alex who was blushing profusely “... in a compromising position, and well at that moment an officer knocked on her door” Aveos nearly choked on her drink and Alex groaned clearly not enjoying the details of her parents love life.

“He was worried about not seeing his Commander for a few hours, and well with my wandering hands” Aria laughed as Alex made gagging noises excused herself and made her way to the bar to make a round of drinks to ‘miss the details’ as she put it and Aria continued “You see I had her pinned to the door and she was trying to be composed, so she asks ‘What is it Jones?’ and he must have noticed that she was... not herself” Aria looked at Aveos who rolled her eyes and Liara just smiled “He said ‘Ma’am, I think you should see Doc Chambers you sound unwell’ but that wasn’t the best bit, I decided she needed to be teased and my hand travelled down, she moaned at this point he said through the door if she was unwell he could get the Doctor and that her thought her should, in answer Hannah just shouted ‘Go away or you’re on latrine duty” Aveos and Liara laughed imagining the look on the poor mans face.

“She was going to make him clean the toilets?” Aveos asked chuckling.

Alex came back at that point “No one wants latrine duty, its sort of a punishment” she placed the tray on the table “Most of it is automated now so more fool him for believing her” they all took a drink and upon seeing the liquid Aveos laughed and looked at her sister and then her mother.

“What about the time Alex first found out she was Asari” Aveos could barely control her laughter, Aria laughed too and took a drink.

“Please Goddess no” Alex said “Any story but that”

“No way Sis, this is too good to pass up” Aveos turned to Liara “You see Liara when Alex was little she stayed with Mother and Me and well, whenever her Father came she got really excited”

 

_Aveos watched as Alex ran ahead the hood of her top bouncing as she weaved through the crowd outside the upper docking bays she called out but her little sister was too excited._

_“Lexi slow down!”_

_She had to move out of the way as several large packages were moved past her by a rather grouchy looking Krogan. She had lost sight of her sister and she had to admit she was worried, Alex was small and this crowd of people were at most pushing past her and Aveos was the same height as most._

_“MUM” Aveos couldn’t help but laugh when she heard the cry of happiness. Knowing that her sister was safe she waited for the crowd to clear, when it did she saw Alex was being carried by Hannah who smiling at the little girl she held in her arms._

_“Hi Hannah” Aveos said as the human approached._

_“Aveos” Hannah said “Looking after the Little Lex I take it”_

_“You could say that, she was way ahead of me though the little troublemaker”_

_“Lex, you should stay with you sister” Alex pulled a face and looked at Aveos, then back at Hannah._

_“But I’m a big girl now” Alex said and Hannah put her down with a giggle that Aveos would never have expected the Alliance Captain to be capable of._

_“In that case you can walk” Hannah said looking at Aveos with a wink that said ‘Wait for it’_

_They hadn’t made it far away from the Docking Bays when the girl made her wishes known._

_“Mum” Alex said trying to get Hannah to pick her up again, she repeated it several times then changed her tune “Ave” and once again she said it several more times before Aveos picked her up while Hannah laughed, as they walked back towards Afterlife Aveos looked at her sisters face and saw the smug smile of victory._

_Several hours later Hannah and Aria were sharing drinks and catching up while Aveos caught up with the news on her Omni-tool, Alex had been quiet for sometime so Aveos looked over at her, sure enough her sister was still sat where she had been last time and she was definitely awake as she remained upright, what Aveos didn’t expect was for Alex to be staring at her hand and giving it a look that could be described as both frustrated and inquisitive._

_“Lexi” Aveos said and Alex looked at her with very much the same look, Hannah and Aria looked away from each other towards their little girl._

_“Firefly?” Aria asked “What is it?”_

_“Purple” Alex said holding her hand up. There was a small cut most likely painless but sure enough in the palm of her hand was purple blood._

_“Come here Lex, lets get that clean” Hannah said gesturing for her to come closer with one hand while the other went to a pouch on her belt, Alex moved to Hannah._

_Aveos watched as Hannah wiped it clean with a small sterile cloth she had taken from the pouch on her belt, no doubt a habit instilled in the military to have some first aid items on your person._

_“What’s wrong Lexi?” Aveos asked._

_“Why is it purple? When mum cuts herself its red” Alex asked._

_“You are special Firefly” Aria replied “You are like me and Aveos on the inside and your mom on the outside” Alex blinked at her tilting her head to the side “You are Asari Alex, which means that in truth I am your mother”_

_“And I would be your Father” Hannah finished with a smile “But that’s our little secret”. Alex frowned and looked at Aria then to Aveos, and a smile came over her small features._

_“Does that mean I’m gonna go blue!?!” the three of them couldn’t help but laugh at the genuine enthusiasm on the little girls face._

 

Aveos was laughing as she finished telling the story, Aria was smiling into her drink and Liara was in tears.

“You actually asked if you would go blue?” Liara asked Alex who was blushing. Liara loved it when she blushed, she had seem humans blush but she preferred the purple hue underneath Alexs pale skin to a natural human red.

“I was young!” Alex said defensively folding her arms.

“You were cute” Aria said “I don’t think I could ever forget that face”

“Wish I could see” Liara said out loud and before Alex could even object the Pirate Queen opened herself up to a meld and Liara accepted much to Alexs horror, sure enough Liara saw the whole conversation from Arias perspective but it went too fast to register and then Alex asked the question, the meld ended.

“You were adorable” Liara said looking at Alex who once again went purple.

“I wish I had embarrassing stories” she folded her arms and looked at the others and suddenly looked saddened, Liara knew Alex felt someone was missing and Liara suddenly remembered.

“I have something actually” Liara activated her Omni-tool. “I took it on Noveria” Alexs face dropped “No” Liara said quickly “It’s good” she forwarded the three of them an image which Alex was the first to open.

What happened next Liara didn’t expect, Alex looked at the image with tears in her eyes and grabbed Liara into a hug and said too simple words, that were to Liara the most important words she had heard in her life “Thank You”.

*****

A couple of weeks had passed since the moment Liara so fondly remembered, thinking back she couldn’t remember how they had gone from a penthouse to the underbelly of Omega.

A few levels below Afterlife were rows of housing and cheap shops whose good left something to be desired, but there were also incredibly popular cheap bars for those who couldn’t get into Afterlife or could not afford to.

Liara found herself in one of these places now, one simple called ‘Noks’, the lighting was dim and the music loud, the cleanliness of the place was also a concern to her, when they entered she was taken aback by the smell alone, just the smell of so many bodies in one place and stale alcohol.

She was sat at a table in the back of the room, patrons around her were slowly getting drunk on the cheap alcohol offered. Aveos sat across from her and smiled when she looked her way, they had entered into an uneasy trust again, but Liara knew it was a long time before Aveos would happily call her friend again, but the intent was there and that was enough for her.

Liara looked over to the door and saw their Krogan associate, Rawl, although she didn’t believe that to be his real name, and she knew somewhere in the among the crowd was another one, a human women called Quinn Valentine.

“Remind me again” Liara said “Why are we here?”

“During Mothers absence with attending on Noveria and Hannah’s funeral, even though it was only a two week period, several groups seized the opportunity for a power grab” Aveos was looking at her now “Now as you can imagine Mother was not overly impressed with the situation but she felt she could handle it, Alex however heard and has seized her own opportunity to solidify T’Loak authority on Omega”

“Solidify authority?” Liara asked raising her ‘brow’, Aveos simply nodded and looked at the door as it opened, she looked back at Liara after she saw it was just another patron.

“Time to clean house” came Valentines voice over the comm. followed by a chuckle “Be good to see how your sister handles things, Blue”

“Aye” Aveos replied.

“Best be a fight” Rawl drawled.

“Yeah! Nok had best watch out” Valentine laughed “I bet Red wont take any shit”

“Nok?” Liara asked.

“Owner of this cesspit he calls a club, its no Afterlife but the drinks are cheap mind you so’s the company, if ya get what I mean”

“I... yes I do” Liara stammered to which Valentine laughed.

“Quinzy, stop” Aveos said chuckling at Liaras expression “Nok is the rather large balding man at the bar” she added nodded her head backwards over he shoulder in his general direction.

“Yeah” Valentine added “The scumbag chatting up that poor Turian girl” Liara looked over and saw a man in a ill-fitted suit waving his drink around no doubt trying to show off.

“I think the Turian can handle herself” Aveos laughed looking at the Turian “She’s packing, looks like a Predator”

“No way!” Valentine replied “That’s so hot, love a girl with a gun, speaking o’ which, wanna catch up after this Blue, if ya get what I mean” Aveos laughed

“I think you’ll have your hands full with the Turian” she replied

“Ya’ know me Blue, always room for you” Valentine chuckled.

Liara listened pitching in when she could as they waited for Alex to arrive, Aveos had said that she was to arrive later after the four of them had established their cover, Liara and Aveos were playing a dating couple, Rawl was stood with a group of Krogan Mercs sharing stories and pretending to get drunk while he worked on getting the other as intoxicated as possible, and Valentine was as Aveos described it ‘doing what she does best’ which was at that moment dancing with the Turian from earlier.

It was twenty minutes later when Alex entered, Liara watched as she looked around, she met some of the patrons eyes, several people left upon seeing her enter, some went back to their drinks others openly met her gaze. Alex adjusted her coat the leather making a noise, she then stretched her neck and moved towards the bar. Nok spun at her approach and his gravelly voice was picked up by the comm.

“Alexandra” he said offering his hand “What brings you to my humble club” Liara noticed the error as did Aveos who muttered ‘first mistake’.

“Alexia” Alex corrected “Please lower that grubby thing, or I will break it” he lowered his hand.

“Pleasantries go a long way T’Loak”

“Do they” she spun on the spot looking around the room before looking back at him “This place doesn’t exactly look pleasant”

“Do not insult my club T’Loak”

“Oh this hovel is intentional” Alex placed her hands together in apology and gave a slight bow, the action surprised Liara even though she knew it was mocking “My apologies”

“Drink?” Nok bristled, Alex nodded and took a seat “I was incredibly sorry to hear about your mother, or is it your father one finds it so very hard to tell, with you not been human like the rest of us”

Liara gasped and Aveos had fire in her eyes, she looked at Liara and mouthed ‘second mistake’.

“That would be father” Alex said her voice strained “You would be wise not to provoke me Charles”

“You would be wise to remember your place” Alex laughed at that.

“Really?” Alex said sipping her drink, Liara knew she was going to retort but then she noticed as her friend scowled at the drink “If you are going to attempt to rip off my drinks, try not watering down your whiskey” Nok glared as several patrons heard what Alex had said, Alex however was perusing the bar..

“Why are you hear T’Loak” Nok said anger in his tone.

“As you may have guessed I’m not here for idle conversation” she replied not looking his way, and standing.

“In that case, you will leave”

“I will not be leaving Charles” Alex said, taking a bottle from the bar and pouring it into her current drink then taking her seat as Nok used hi Omni-tool.

“Then you will be removed”

“No point I’m afraid” Alex said taking a drink, smiling at it “That’s so much better, I’ll have to think of a name for that, anyway my associate has been with your Mercenary friends all evening and I’m afraid they are quite intoxicated” Alex spun on her chair looking to the small private bar where Rawl was sat with the Mercs, he gave a nod to Nok when he turned and saw.

“I have other forms of Security T’Loak” Nok said as several people of varying races approached them with guns drawn “You will leave T’Loak, unlike others on Omega I am not afraid to kill you”

“Go ahead and pull the triggers” Alex said lifting her drink to her lips, Nok nodded and they went to fire but nothing happened “My, isn’t that interesting, its almost as if I planned it” Nok watched as his Security checked there guns, Liara laughed when she saw that they had no thermal clips. Aveos looked at her and said “Quinn”.

“Rawl, Quinn, Aveos if you would like to do your thing” Alex said as she placed her empty glass on the bar and folding her arms.

Aveos stood flipping the table, the rifle she had hidden there earlier coming into her hands, Liara turned and saw Rawl pull out his shotgun and Quinn with a pair of pistols, the harmless security were the first to fall dead, Rawl and Quinn guided the scared patrons out of the doors, with controlled shots and curses, while Aveos shot down anyone who dared try and attack.

Liara saw Nok reach into his coat and pull a gun, Alex moved and knocked it from his grip bringing her left arm into his chin while her right manipulated something, then she moved again and Nok howled, Liara saw why, Alexs switchblade had his hand pinned to the bar, Alex moved a hand through her hair to get it out of her face and reached behind the bar taking a bottle, she took a drink before throwing the bottle to Quinn, who caught it and took a swig.

“Here’s to a good job” Quinn laughed throwing the bottle to Rawl who laughed alike and took a drink himself, before passing it to Aveos, who drunk and passed it to Liara who also took a drink.

“Now Nok” Alex said in a soft voice “It didn’t have to come to this” she pulled the knife free.

“You bitch” Nok snarled pulling his hand back.

“Pleasantries go a long way” Alex said mockingly.

“Fuck you” Nok said.

“You’re not my type” Alex said smugly which caused Quinn to laugh rather loudly.

“What the fuck do you want!” he shouted at her cradling his hand.

“You know why I’m here” Alex replied twirling the knife with a sinister smile “Say something useful, or lose the ability to speak”

“Once again. Fuck. You!”

“Rawl if you would” Alex said gesturing to Rawl who dropped his shotgun and grabbed Nok slamming his head into the bar and grabbing his cheeks, Liara watched as the fear showed itself in Noks eyes as he tried to break away from the wall of muscle that was Rawl.

“I’ll talk” Nok said as loud as he could his voice slurred as Rawl forced his fingers in Noks mouth to keep it open.

“Go on then” Alex said leaning in with the knife, not telling Rael to loosen his grip or move his fingers.

“Vaughn” Nok blurted “Was his idea”

“Now that wasn’t so hard was it” Alex folded the knife away. Rawl pulled Nok up and kept hold, it was clearly painful as Nok winced.

“You broke your contract Charles Nok” Aveos said “Aria was displeased that you acted against her” she continued “But to find you threatened her Daughter”

“Ya’ in big trouble Nokky” Quinn laughed hopping over the bar and helping herself to drinks.

“Well” Alex said “What did you do to the last contract breaker Rawl”

“Ha! I skinned him” Rawl said smiling quite darkly.

“You skinned him!” Liara said in shock.

“You cant skin me, its inhuman!”

“Ah” Alex said “But as you pointed out, I’m not human” Nok looked at her in horror “Do you recall the vow I made when I returned here” Nok shook his head.

“Anyone who so much as slurs Hannah Shepard, will die slowly” Alex said bluntly “You knew full well she was my father Nok, you have know as long as I have”

“Please Alex, don’t do this, I’ve known you since you were a wee girl”

“Rawl” Alex said “The contract breaker is all yours, make an example of him, but I want him left alive” Rawl laughed, dragging Nok away as he screamed for mercy.

“He didn’t really skin him” Aveos said once Nok was out of the room “It was purely for effect” Liara felt relived at hearing that.

“What happens now?” Liara asked.

“Well we are stood in a prime location for a new bar”

“But Alex” Aveos replied with a smile “We have no-one to take control”

“We could always find someone” Alex relied, Liara looked at the siblings, they were clearly planning something, the look on Aveos’ face alone proved this fact.

“Yeah, we would also need a name” Aveos says as Quinn jumps back over the bar with two bottle of what look like the human drink Whiskey.

“How does Valentines sound to you?” Alex replies taking the offered bottle from Quinn, who seems to be vaguely following the conversation.

“Perfect” Aveos replied with a smile, Liara laughed with Alex and Aveos when realisation dawned on Quinns face.

“What ya’ mean it yeah?” Quinn asked dropping her bottle

“Of course” Alex said patting her on the shoulder, pushing the other bottle of whiskey in her hands as she walked past, Quinn looks so happy Liara was actually beginning to think the human could would explode, as Liara followed she turned back and saw Quinn look around the room at her new bar and take a swig of whiskey.

*****

“Vaughn is an issue” Aveos said as they hopped back into the speeder.

“Yeah” Alex said as she began prepping them for their short journey “Nok was obviously scared of his employer if he spun that tale” she added as pulled out of their current pad and brought them into a climb heading back towards the pads outside Afterlife.

“Who is Vaughn?” Liara asked.

“Its not who, its what” Alex said.

“Vaughn is a lie” Aveos says.

“A lie?” Liara replies raising her ’brow’.

“Aveos, Rawl and I all use the name as an alias occasionally” Alex replied “Its a legend Mother started for when people disappear on Omega”

“Disappear” Liara asked.

“Rawl is the assassin, if they have to die its him” Aveos replied “I deal with the cover-ups such as the  accidental deaths or crimes of Public Figures” Aveos tilted her head thoughtful then added “Mother makes deals with everyone”

“What about Alex?” Liara asked as they pulled into a landing pad.

“I’ve only used it once” Alex said grimly as they exited the speeder, Liara didn’t press the matter she could see the look in Alexs eyes and Aveos shook her head when Alex walked ahead and Liara knew then that if she were to find out about this it would be if Alex chose to let her know.

“So if its not Vaughn, who is it?” Liara asked

“There are only three people who scare those on Omega, you have already met two” Aveos replied looking at Alex, and Liara knew the other was Aria.

"Who is the Third?” Liara asked.

“Patriarch” Alex said as she walked through the doors of Afterlife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading.
> 
> As always comments are welcome and much appreciated :)


	12. Cast Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who is has taken the name Vaughn, and crisis on Omega.

Aveos and Liara stopped outside Omega as Alex walked in, as someone called out to them.

“Aveos, Liara!” they spun and Liara saw Ashley running her way dressed in T’Loak armour “Where’s Alex” she said as she neared, she was out of breath, which worried Liara.

“Inside” Aveos replied and Ashley cursed grabbing them and pulling them away from Afterlife.

“Garrus, we were too late, I have Aveos and Li” Aveos pulled away and blocked her path.

“What’s going on here” the Asari demanded, but before Ashley could answer they were thrown to the ground by an explosion behind them.

*****

The roof rumbled and Mordin looked up, he spun around and saw that his new assistant was doing the same.

“Was that Afterlife?” Shane asked.

Mordin was silent for a moment “All the variables suggest it, but no the security alone in and around Afterlife, cant be done, but people make way for errors” Mordin raised his hand to his chin in thought “Carry the one, factor in enemy desperation” she looked at Shane “Yes, I believe so”

“Then lets go?” Shane said as he moved not waiting for an answer, Mordin agreed and followed, the Salarian locked down the lab and saw Shane activate his Comm link.

“Scorpio, get to Afterlife now” he said.

*****

Garrus was looking through his scope surveying the damage, Afterlife itself was still holding together.

“Ash, patch Liara and Aveos into comms” Garrus said “Sidonis, how’s the rear?”

“Mirror explosion, all entrances sealed” Garrus heard Liara and Aveos connect as he spoke.

“Who the fuck did this!?!” Aveos demanded.

“We’re working on it” Ashley replied “Right now we need to get in there and find out where we stand”

“Too fucking right” Aveos replied, there was a noise as Aveos disconnected and another channel flared into life, Garrus’ visor told it was open.

“This is Aveos Sana... Fuck It!, This is Aveos T’Loak, Authorisation Zeta Seven Nine, I’m taking control, Anyone who is not dead or dying will secure Afterlife right now or I will kill you myself, as for those who did this if you listening, Do. Not. Fuck. With. The. T’Loaks.”

*****

Aria coughed when she regained consciousness and stood on shaky legs. She looked around, the club was in flames and Mercs in Black and Orange were executing survivors. She spun and went to the back wall.

She grumbled as she looked for the switch hoping that the explosions hadn’t broken it, she could hear footsteps getting closer, she found the switch but nothing happened, she dived to the couch she usually occupied and pushed her hand into it wreckage finding the Pistol she kept there and spun to the door as someone entered.

“Thank Fuck!” she said upon seeing Patriarch.

“Glad you’re alive” the Krogan replied holding out his hand “What have they done to our club?

“Our club?” Aria said as she was pulled to her feet “I took this club from you fair and square”

“Aye” The Krogan laughed “Lets take it back” Aria smiled as the Krogan handed her a rifle.

As they were about to leave, a male voice called out to her.

*****

Alex knew she was buried, she had a massive weight on her chest and it was getting harder to breath, if she couldn’t move it she knew she was going to die, she tried to move her arm to use her biotics but she howled in pain, of course it was broken, the pain spread to her chest, _‘great and my ribs’_ she thought.

She began to move her other arm when she heard a voice.

“Here sir” a female voice, human Alex assumed from her tone.

“Its her?” another human, male this time.

“I think so” the sounds of biotics and the weight lifted, Alexs eyes hurt as they adjusted to the light, while her lungs burned as she took her first clean breath “Its her”

“Excellent, secure her, we need leverage”

*****

“Arkangel” Sidonis called “We’re in”

Garrus and the others rushed over, Aveos looked through the gap, and began climbing through Liara followed close behind.

They slowly and quietly made their way forward, and stopped upon hearing voices and positioned themselves around the room, keeping in the smoke and shadows. Liara saw Garrus and Ashley hidden to the left of the main door in the wreckage of a private booth, Aveos was to her right, Liara had to grab her and cover her mouth as a women pulled Alex roughly from the rubble she had been buried under, her friend looked badly wounded and the cracking noise accompanying her scream told her that Alexs leg just broke.

She saw Garrus gesture to Ashley who nodded raising her rifle. Only the four of them had entered. Liara watched as the man dragged a badly limping Alex into the centre near the bar.

“T’Loak” the man pushed Alex to her knees roughly, her friend howled in pain landing on her chest as her broken arm gave out under her, the man grabbed her hair and pulled her up harshly. Placing a gun to the back of her head. “Come out Aria, or your daughter dies”

*****

Aria stepped down from her booth followed by Patriarch, she held the rifle loosely in one hand, ready to bring it up if needs be.

“You made a huge fucking mistake Human” she snarled upon seeing the man with the gun to Alexs head, but she trailed off when she saw Alexs state. She was cut and grazed, her eyes glazed over and laboured breathing, several bones were obviously broken, and the way she cradled her obvious broken arm into her chest suggested her ribs were too and she was trying to support both simultaneously.

“You’ll pay for this” she said “Who the fuck do think you are?”

“My name is not important, I go where I am needed and do what I must” the man replied “The Legend you concocted gave me purpose here, you can call me Vaughn”

“Stooge, more like” Patriarch said.

“You were the stooge Krogan” ‘Vaughn’ retorted “Had you not gone into hiding, Miss T’Loak would not have assumed you had taken the mantle, you prevented us from taken unnecessary steps to set a trap, you set a perfectly adequate one for us”

“What do you want?” Aria snapped raising the rifle she held.

“Lower the weapon” Vaughn looked at the pistol he was holding and pushed it into Alexs head causing her to moan he looked back at Aria “Vakarian, Williams, T’Soni and T’Loak, I know you are by the door, come out into the open” Aria lowered the gun and the group came out into the light “Good, now all of you drop your weapons and stand by the bar, where I can see you” they complied.

*****

Liara observed Alex as they spoke, it was obvious who this man was, he worked for her former employer and it was obvious that he wanted Omega. Alex on the other hand was broken, Liara summarised that it was several ribs, her left shoulder and right arm were broken, she recalled that her right leg had broke when the Mercenary pulled her from the rubble, on top of the cuts, there was a steady trail of blood running from her hairline and down her cheek, that explained the moan earlier her head was mostly likely split open, the fact she remained conscious was a miracle in itself.

“You won’t harm her if we leave” Aria said, clearly angry and the hatred was only softened by the motherly need to protect Alex.

“You have my word” Vaughn said “Surrender Omega and the Shadow Broker has no need to terminate any of you” Vaughn looked at Liara “Not even the turncoat”

Liara took an involuntary step back, Aveos placed a hand on her shoulder “She has earned her place, call her Turncoat if you wish, but she is one of us”

“Very well” Vaughn said and looked at Aria “Will you leave?” Liara saw Alex make a gesture.

Before Aria could respond, Aveos spoke.

“Pull the fucking trigger”

“Silence” Vaughn said, Liara saw Aveos move, she knew she was missing something what did that gesture mean? Aria was suddenly alert, as was Patriarch, she looked at Aveos as she spoke.

“If you want to rule Omega you have to have significantly bigger balls” she said, continuing to move towards the man.

“Who do you think you are?” Vaughn said his gaze on Aveos but the gun pointed at Alex.

“Aveos fucking T’Loak” Aveos replied anger in her voice as Vaughn spun the gun level with Aveos’ eyes “Pull. The. Trigger.”

“No”

“Fine, lets play a game” Aveos lunged at him and grabbed his arm twisting it with an audible crack, he howled and Aveos placed her hand over his holding the gun at his chin his arm bent at an unnatural angle, pain spread across his face.

Aria and Patriarch at the same moment had pulled their pistols and began shooting the Mercenaries accompanying Vaughn, Garrus and Ashley had followed their lead and assisted. Aveos adjusted their position keeping the mans own gun in his grip and pressed to his chin, there was a soft click and Liara remembered what Alexs gesture meant ‘safety on’. She turned to check on Alex and saw that Aria and Ashley were already at her side.

“Say you’re sorry” Aveos said, pushing the gun into his chin and therefore moving his arm, he hissed.

“Sorry” he snapped, pushing away from her, Aveos pulled his arm and he howled and lost his footing she moved the arm, another crack sounded, the arm now pressed into his back the gun and his hand underneath Aveos’ were pointing at the back of his head, she grabbed his hair with her other hand and lifted his head so she had both a clear shot and could direct his gaze, she spun it so he was facing Alex.

“Mean it” Aveos said coldly.

“What difference does it make, Omega is still lost”

“Perhaps” Aria said standing “But then again, I won it before, if we have to leave so be it, Omega will be mine again” Vaughn looked at her as Arias voice went cold as she continued “No one will stand between me and what is mine” Aria placed her hand on his chin “Not even a _Legend_ ”

Liara looked up “We need to get her urgent medical treatment, she has bad internal bleeding, and her injuries need treating sooner rather than later”

“I hope she dies” Vaughn said, Aveos retched him up and turned him to face her.

“Say that again” Aveos snapped.

“I hop...” he didn’t have chance to finish as she forced his gun into his mouth as he spoke.

“Don’t. Fuck. With. The. T’Loaks” Aveos said and pulled the trigger releasing the gun, he fell back the gun his mouth and his hand one the grip.

“Lets move her” Liara called “Now”

*****

Aveos looked over at the makeshift Medbay where Alex lay, Bastion and Mordin had induced a coma and hooked her up to basic life support. She had watched as they set bones and pinned them into place, Liara was already applying Medi-Gel to the existing fixings to assist the healing and hopefully avoid scarring, each one of them was covered in Purple blood, Alexs blood.

The Asari, Scorpio, was on guard near the door with Garrus and Ashley as the few remaining T’Loak Mercenaries whose loyalty or lives had not been lost were positioned in several other buildings across the street, simply to make it difficult to find them.

Quinn came and stood at her side, and was silent for all of two seconds.

“What’s the plan Blue?” the human asked her hair hidden by what Alex had once referred to as an old Newsboy cap.

“Shaw, sorry, Bastion has called the Normandy, their ETA was four hours, we caught them just before they left the system, lucky for us”

“I guess we lost Omega, huh?” Quinn said.

“Yes, Quinn you are welcome to come with us” Aveos said knowing that Quinn would stay, her loyalty to the T’Loaks was legendary in itself.

“Nah, ya’ need me here, someone’s got to hold down the fort” Quinn replied “Besides Butch is staying”

“Butch?” Quinn pointed at Ashley, and Aveos smiled at the nickname.

“She is?”

“Yup, Scarface is going with you, and someone needs to lead the boys”

“Garrus is a good man” Aveos said “He won’t leave a friend, besides Ashley isn’t the only staying”

“Oh?” Quinn replied her interest peaked.

“Nope you get Vega” Aveos added with more enthusiasm than was necessary and walked away, leaving Quinn to her dreams, she may have intentionally forgot to mention that Vega was male.

*****

Getting aboard the Normandy was interesting to say the least, the Ship itself had staying in orbit and the shuttle had flown down, they had then had to jump across to it while T’Loak Mercenaries, Ashley, Quinn and Vega covered them. Getting Alex across was more difficult, Liara had been carrying her with her biotics, Aria jumped first and Aveos second, each working together to lift Alex out of Liaras biotic field and into their own to bring her aboard.

Alex was stabilised once she was in the Med-bay, Chakwas and Liara working as silent team that brought her back from the brink.

Aria stood alone in the Med-bay now, she stepped closer to the bed that held her youngest daughter.

She checked to make sure she was alone and then she allowed herself a moment of weakness. She reached out cupping her daughters cheek, she allowed a tear to fall as her thoughts drifted to Hannah as she looked upon the face that was so similar yet so different.

“I’ll protect her Hannah, I’ll protect our baby girl” she leaned down and kissed Alexs forehead “Rest Princess, we will find whoever did this to you and make them pay”

Aria leaned back wiped her cheeks and turned to leave only to come face to face with Liara.

“That was sweet” the maiden said, Aria grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

“Speak of what you saw to anyone, save for me, Alex or Aveos and you will wish you never existed” Liara swallowed and nodded.

Aria walked from the room looked for something to punch, she wondered to herself if Patriarch was still down in the cargo bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always :)
> 
> This marks the last in updating all my current stories, I've been a wee bit busy xD


	13. Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Interogation, Cerberus try once again to control Alex but it doesnt go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a scene in this chapter that is a mild sort of torture scene, for those who would prefer to not read it look for the paragraph break that is **^** and scroll down until you see a second and then it is safe to read again, it should be fairly straight forward what happened.

Liara was stood with Aveos and Anderson on the outside of the room. Inside the room behind the two way mirror installed in the wall of the stations chosen interrogation room sat Alex and Aria.

The person being interrogated looked at them defiantly, he was an Agent of the Shadow Broker, it was now two months after the Loss of Omega, Alex had made it known that her one and only goal was to take down the Broker. He had taken her Father and her Home, she would take all that he has from him too. Liara was uncomfortable with the vengeance she sought as was Aveos, but Aveos had vowed to stand by her younger sister and Liara knew she couldn’t live with herself if Alex got hurt again, so here they found themselves.

Aria and Alex exited the room.

“He ain’t talking” Aria said “We don’t have time for C-Sec to break him”

“What do you suggest?” Anderson asked folding his arms meeting the her gaze.

“Alex is good at getting information” Aria said with a smirk.

“Mother no” Aveos said “I know what you mean and we can’t ask that!”

“Is it truly the only way?” Alex asked somewhat timidly.

“What?” Liara asked in confusion.

“You’ve seen Alex interrogate people” Aveos said her voice harsh with an anger clearly directed at her mother for making the suggestion “She can use violence and pain to break people, but always leaves them in a position to recover”

“Except one time” Alex finished for her sister and seemingly looking at the her hands, no not her hands, Liara saw the dogtags she carried, her Fathers, she was rubbing her finger against the raised name printed upon them.

“The only time she ever used the name Vaughn” Aria said in a tone of Pride that Liara attributed solely to the Pirate Queen.

“But you can get the information we need?” Anderson asked “If you do this?” Alex nodded “Then do it Commander” Alex paled her hand clenching the dogtags until her knuckles went white, Liara heard her intake a deep breath and a soft sigh before her back straightened and she nodded once before  turning back and walking to the door, as it opened she saw Alexs free hand fall onto the handle of the Combat Knife sheathed on her belt, and that her fathers dogtags were wrapped around her wrist.

“Why did you do that?” Liara demanded.

“I never thought I would say it, but I agree with Aria” Anderson replied “We don’t have time to spare, if Alex can do this, she must, the Broker will realise his agent is compromised eventually despite your falsified messages”

Liara sighed knowing it was pointless to argue, Anderson was a Spectre and he had the authority to demand this of Alex, but that didn’t mean they all had to like it, she returned to Aveos side as Alex opened the interior door, she used her time in the antechamber it seemed to pull her hair back into a rough bun leaving a few strands to frame her face, she was sure it was a trick of the light but her eyes seemed to be a different colour.

From the position of the table, Liara could see everything that went on given that it was setup so that the Agent was sat to Liaras right and Alex stood near the door to her left, an empty chair facing her, a chair that Aria had graced previously.

Alex stepped forward and the Agent looked up. “The Alliance send you for another round?” Alex remained silent merely looking at him, her darkened eyes full of hate and anger, Liara didn’t like the look one bit.

“Silent?” the Agent continued a smile on his face “Oh, I see how it is!” He laughed “You come in here and throw me around, and just before you lose it, Anderson will come in and play the good cop to get me to talk”

“No” Alex said deadpan.

“No?” The Agent asked his smile gone in an instant but he still sounded like he didn’t believe her.

“I am not as you say, the bad cop” Alex said her voice bare of emotion “Anderson will not be saving you, even if he does come, it will not be enough”

“The Alliance sent you!” the Agent said, not believing her, but Liara could tell he was getting worried.

“No, I am here for me” Alex said, the hint of a smile on her face, but this was something new, something bad. Liara felt something grip her hand and looked down for just a moment to see Aveos had taken it.

“Its about to happen, Cerberus’ experiment getting loose” Aveos said in a shaken voice, Liara squeezed Aveos’ hand and held it tight in an effort to both comfort her and seek comfort herself, she knew this would be unpleasant.

*****

Lazarus looked at the Agent and tilted her head. She had been locked away for a long time. Alexs barriers were strong and no doubt she could break them, but why would she, they both knew that they were technically two separate entities but they completed each other, so different, yet so similar, Lazarus needed Alex to hold back, to know when to stop, and Alex needed Lazarus to... well Lazarus didn’t know but there must be something, not that she cared what Alex needed, it was her time now and soon she would be truly free, The Illusive Man had promised.

“No, I am here for me” Lazarus said.

“I don’t understand” the Agent replied and Lazarus laughed.

“Your understanding is not required” she said “Actually, it is technically irrelevant, you yourself implied that you had no knowledge of the Broker, so considering that understanding is a supplement of knowledge, and that you lack said knowledge, how would you have an understanding?” she hated her voice, it was Alexs as was the manner of speaking but she knew it would pass.

“I don’t know the Broker, I’m a travelling merchant”

“Back to the crux of the matter already?” Lazarus replied somewhat disheartened  “I must admit I am somewhat crestfallen”

“Why? Because I’m not who you thought I was?” Lazarus laughed and looked at the man before her shackled to the table and maintaining his innocence, how long would that last, she wondered.

“Oh, I know exactly who you are, even if you maintain your insistence that you are someone you are not” Lazarus said simply pulling the knife free from its sheath, rubbing her finger softly over the blade in the light of the room, admiring the serrated edge, Alliance Issue, but oh so good at its job unlike the organisation it represented.

“Simply put” Lazarus said her gaze falling from the beautiful sharp blade to the pathetic little man who’s shackles rattled on the hook as he flinched, such a primitive way to secure someone, but very effective  “We can do this the easy way or the hard way” she continued as she approached the table slowly placing the knife upon it, she did so softly so that it hardly made a sound and was positioned just out of the Agents reach.

“I don’t know the Broker” the man insisted even through Lazarus saw him swallow and his jaw move ever so slightly, no doubt biting his tongue in an effort to fool the machinery monitoring him, she knew he was lying so he had no reason to falsify the data recorded by the machines, unless he thought he could bluff his way out of this, Lazarus stifled a laugh, then she noticed it.

“Are you perspiring?” Lazarus asked with a smile, she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly watching the bead of sweat roll down from his forehead, across his brow and cheek traveling down towards his chin.

“Yes” the man agreed “You have a knife”

“Nervous?” she asked in return.

“Who wouldn’t be scared you will use it”

“Simple: An innocent man” she smiled when his eyes widened in horror “So lets do this the hard way” she grabbed the knife and then his hand. “Where to start, I know lets start small”

**^**

Liara was watching in horror at the scene unfolding before them, Alex had previously stabbed people through the hand with a small blade, a healable wound, she knew how to avoid the nerves or how to catch them if she needed to motivate the subject. But what she saw now proved to her that beyond any doubt the women in that room wasn’t Alex.

The man screamed as the serrated blade cut through tissue and bone as Alex removed the mans little finger, blood flooded from the wound pooling on the table, it splattered up on Alexs face. Liaras grip on Aveos’ hand increased in strength as did that of the other Asari in return.

“Oh Goddess” Liara said a tear coming to her eye, she now understood why Alex hated herself, this is what she had no choice but to hide, this is the weapon Cerberus created.

*****

Lazarus lifted the removed finger and grabbed the mans chin and moving it so he was looking at her, he had tears in his eyes.

“Now, do you know the Broker?” she asked showing him his finger.

“Fuck. You” the man replied.

“I’ll take that as a yes” she smiled as she spoke tossing the finger over her shoulder “How much do you think you can take before you sing like a little birdie?” she laughed enjoying this immensely, freedom was exhilarating, slowly Alexs hold over her was fading and she was loving every second. She grabbed his hand again and looked at it a smile playing on her lips.

“You’re Married” she added and placed the knife behind the ring and pushed it down, the man cried out in pain, she flipped the blade and brought the serrated edge into muscle and bone. She picked up the finger and let the now bloody ring fall into her palm and threw the finger over her shoulder in a similar manner to the other.

“It is a nice ring” she said “But won’t your partner be sad you cant wear it anymore” she dropped it onto the table and when it landed it spun on the spot for a few moments before toppling “So do you want to tell me something useful, you still have six fingers and two thumbs for me and Miss Stabbingtons to play with” she said the name of the knife in a singsong voice and flourished the blade, relishing in the fact that she was feeling less and less like Alex as time went on, and more like herself, more free and not bound by her self imposed rules, she laughed to herself making her victim flinch, she even sounded less like her.

“You may as well kill me” the man said through pained wheezes as he tried to control his pain.

“Where would be the fun it that” she picked up the knife again and looked at the mans hands “Oh, you are losing a lot of blood, we may not have much time”

“I am not afraid to die” the man said and Lazarus frowned, before getting an idea that made her smile.

“I don’t think you are listening to me” she walked to the mans side and grabbed his ear, she heard the door to the room open as she did, Anderson stood there.

“Enough” he said folding his arms a gun in his hand but not raised or ready to fire from the look of it and his posture gave no sign even with crossed arms, so he wont hurt Alex then, she could use that information.

“No” she said taking the mans ear off in one swift movement, the man howled and Anderson raised the gun.

“Now are you listening?” she asked the man, he was crying eyes narrowed, blood running down his cheek.

“Freedoms Progress” the man said.

“Excellent! Now that wasn’t so hard was it” she said then brought the knife swiftly across his throat before turning to Anderson and tossing the knife in the air and catching it again as she pushed past “You’re Welcome” she singsonged.

**^**

Liara watched as Alex walked out, her hands, the bottoms of the sleeves on her coat and even her fathers dogtags were covered in blood, the knife in her hand also covered in a sickly red, Liara watched her closely as she walked towards them. The blood wasn’t the thing that disturbed Liara the most it was her face, it was happy and smiling, which considering what had just happened was strange in itself. It was Alexs eyes were glowing red that scared her, upon closer inspection it wasn’t a trick of the light as she had first thought and it wasn’t just the eyes, a strange red glowing was also present running along her jaw and her right hand, the one Alex held the blade in, Liara pondered for a second, Alex was left handed, why was she using the right?

“Sister” she smiled “Long time no see, well you saw her” then Alex frowned like she hated that fact.

“You are not my sister” Aveos replied coldly “Alex is. I want her back”

“It’s my time now” Alex replied shaking her head and then smiling at Aria “Lets get this shit started”

“Lets not” Aria replied “You’ve had your fun, bring Alex back” she was clearly worried perhaps what had occurred was new, the devices Cerberus installed still being in control, removing Alexs will?

“Oh Mother” Alex replied hand going to her heart in mock horror “A betrayal, that hurts beyond belief” Anderson came out of the door behind her now with the gun raised and aimed at Alex.

“Hello David” Alex laughed “Let me guess you want Al back too” Anderson nodded clicking off the safety.

Before Liara could even say anything Alex had spun and grabbed her bringing the bloody knife to her throat, placing Liara between herself and Anderson “Lower the gun, or we start seeing pretty purple blood” Liara heard Alex reply, but she scolded herself this wasn’t Alex, this was Project Lazarus.

She recalled the hand to hand training Alex had given her in case exactly this happened again. She remembered her best friends soft voice, not this deep tone Lazarus used.

_“It’s basically a way to stop Humans, but we all have the same fundamentals” Alex laughed with that smile Liara so loved. “Remember, Nose” Alex frowned “or where it would be if they had one!” Alex chuckled “Shin and chin”_

Liara head Anderson and Aveos demand her release, she was so lost in thought she hadn’t even seen Aveos and Aria bring out their guns, were they truly ready to kill their own family for her safety, because surely killing Lazarus killed Alex.

Liara tilted her head to the side looking towards the room as Lazarus spoke but kept her eyes closed, she couldn’t look at that poor man again.

“You will let me leave or I kill the good Doctor”

Liara brought the side of her head as hard as she could into Lazarus’ nose, instantly mumbling an apology hoping her friend would hear it, Lazarus staggered back after the releasing Liara to clutch her broken nose, the knife falling and her hands going to her nose in an effort to relieve pain and clear her clouded eyes as water built up in them from tears. As she was blinded by her bodies natural reaction to what had just been inflicted upon it, cursing all the while, Liara didn’t give Lazarus a second to recover and made sure to keep herself in front of the woman to stop the others shooting.

She brought her foot hard into Lazarus’ shin, Lazarus acted on pure instinct and reached down, just as Alex had said she would, as Lazarus reached down in an effort to attempt to relieve the pain, Liara brought her palm directly into Lazarus’ chin as Alex had showed her, which caused the brain to slam with the force of the blow into the roof of the skull causing instant unconsciousness.

Lazarus fell, and Liara shook her palm in an effort to relieve the pain she felt and get the feeling back in her limb. Anderson wasted no time he shackled Lazarus and picked her up, putting her over his shoulder.

“I’ll get her back to the Normandy” Anderson said “Liara contact Chakwas and Bastion, I need them both in the medbay to deal with Lazarus when she wakes, if it is Lazarus that is” he looked at Aveos “I need you to contact C-Sec and get that mess cleaned up” finally he looked at Aria “The Normandy leaves at oh-eight-hundred, whether you are on it or not, so get what you need to do done”

The three nodded in unison.

*****

Liara stood next to Aveos as they watched Chakwas run her final checks on Alex. The red glow was still present and more vibrant than ever, Liaras attention was distracted when the door opened and Shane returned carrying an old looking datapad, a few years old at least judging by the bulk of it.

“Lazarus One” Shane said “Restore” Alexs eyes opened.

“I’ll fucking kill you T’Soni” Lazarus said as she sat up right, she tried to reach forward but her hands caught on the shackles, she moved her wrists in an effort to clearly use biotics.

“Electromagnetic suspension fields run in those cuffs, just like at C-Sec, you couldn’t use your biotics even if I wanted you to” Shane said.

“I’ll get loose you know it Turncoat” she snapped her eyes flashing, the red under her skin strengthening so much it looked the there were gaps in her skin as it shone through

“Protocol seven-one, Identification: Bastion, Shane. Asset zero-nine-two-zero. Disengage and restore.”

Lazarus stopped the red glow receding and with it the skin returning to normal with the red glow being a soft orange instead.

“Lazarus, Priority Three, Hibernate until summoned by a recognised Authority figure”

“I will have her eventually” was all Lazarus could manage before the orange glow faded into a blueish hue. She blinked, the blue glow disappearing entirely a few blinks later and then when her eyes opened they were their usual mismatching selves.

“Lexi” Aveos said instantly running forward and grabbing her into a hug before undoing the shackles. But Alex just looked at her now free hands silently, flexing each finger, Liara furrowed her brow wondering what was wrong before realising, Alex remembered everything.

*****

Liara sat in the Lab with Aveos as Mordin and Shane as they pondered over Alexs scans taken during the period of possession, would that be the best thing to call it? Liara didn’t know but it was all she could think of from the many myths and legends she had heard.

“Lazarus is able to control every aspect and seal Alexs consciousness away” Shane said getting Liaras attention, she looked up and saw Aveos was watching both of them closely already, she was so clearly worried about her Sister.

“It has to be the software tied to her enhancements” Mordin replied.

“Then there is no hope” Aveos said sadly.

“We will find a way to separate them Aveos” Shane said “You have my word”

“Why are they separate anyway?” Liara asked taking a practical approach, knowing that grief fuelled them all “They can’t always have been?”

“Every subject we created” Shane said softly “Had some form of... defect, if you will” he sighed and fell into a chair near Mordins desk. “Scorpio for example, the genetic memories taken from Aria and Hannah drove her insane, she got to the stage where she begged for death or to take the memories away in her more cognitive moments”

“They drove her insane?” Aveos asked going pale.

“Aye, they did” Shane replied “We took the memories away and everything went with them, her consciousness, her life, everything that made her unique” Liara watched as the man rubbed his eyes “Now all Scorpio is, is an organic mech, she will follow orders to the letter, she has no feelings no motives, she just is”

“That will happen to Alex?” Aveos asked with fear in her voice.

“It would seem it already is” he replied “Lazarus appears to have assimilated Alexs consciousness into her programming”

“Programming!” Aveos said “My sister isn’t some machine”

“No she is not, But Lazarus was” Shane replied “She was designed to be a soldier, but Debbie and I, we changed that and in doing so inadvertently caused this”

“There has to be a way” Mordin said “If only I could study her and find...”

“We may have an issue” came EDIs voice through the communication equipment in the lab.

“An issue?” Shane asked.

“Yes, Commander T’Loak is in the Shuttle-Bay” EDIs voice said sounding somewhat perplexed “She appears to be talking to herself, but I am registering two distinct voices”

“Shit” Shane said at the same time Aveos said “Fuck”

“Is anyone else there?” Shane asked as he got to his feet and grabbed the old datapad, as Aveos made her way to the door.

“Scorpio” EDI said now coming through their comms and not the lab “However she appears to be merely observing”

“Scorpio, Come in” Shane said as they entered the Elevator and EDI took them down to the Hanger Deck “She isn’t responding” Shanes brow furrowed when he checked his Omni-tool.

“What?” Liara asked.

“Her settings have been altered, she is in standby waiting for something” Shane smiled “That clever girl” he laughed as the door opened and they began jogging to the correct bay. “I was almost certain that Alex could hide things from Lazarus but now I know for sure”

“Hide things?” Aveos asked “There’s hope?”

“Hell Yeah” Shane laughed “How do you think Liara took her down, she has access to Alexs memories she should have know Liara had been trained”

“She didn’t” Liara said, realisation dawning and butterflies appearing in her chest, there was hope after all.

*****

“Get out of my head” came Alexs voice and it grated on Lazarus’ nerves.

“It is my body” she replied “You are the unwanted one”

“Liar” Alex cried out, Lazarus fought her for control again and succeeded partially, she saw the red glow of her cybernetics and smiled, it wouldn’t be long now. Then Bastion and the others ran in.

“Ah the Calvary!” Lazarus laughed “She will be gone soon and then we can play!”

“Alex!” Aveos cried “Fight her”

“She can’t” Lazarus said shivering and craning her neck in pain as Alex tried to control her body once more “I’m too strong now, Cerberus removed my filters, I can purge my systems” she laughed.

“No” Shane screamed “That should be impossible, how did they do that?”

“Anderson should really inquire about some of his crew members” Lazarus replied shaking her head as pain flared in her temples.

Lazarus looked down at her hands and saw a flickering blue glow, she snarled.

*****

Liara watched as the blue glow spread until red bordered blue down the centre of Alexs body, the shining could be seen through her t-shirt and faintly through her cargos, but most clearly one her arms and face.

“Help me” Alex cried, a single tear escaping before her face fell angry.

“You will be silent” Lazarus said “It is my time now, you served your purpose”

“Please” Alex begged a moment after her face became one of sadness.

“Enough!” Lazarus snarled “It is time”

Liara watched as the red glow intensified and spread under her skin like, connecting with what she assumed were the cybernetic implants riddling Alexs body. Then Liaras eyes burned as a searing flash engulfed the room.

Liara rubbed her eyes, her vison still foggy and blurred, the others recovering equally as slowly. But she could still make out the figure stood exactly where she had been moments before and Asari on the floor near the figures feet.

“At Last!” came Lazarus’ voice through smiling lips, the bright red glow under her skin dissipating until only her eyes glowed and even that faded until they were just a soft red-brown colour “I am free”

“No!” Came Aveos’ voice crying out in anguish, Liaras heart lurched in her chest.

“You will not cry for her” Lazarus said “I am Lazarus and I am Alex” she tilted her head “No, I need a name of my own” she raised a hand to her chin pondering, Liara knew they could have used that moment to attack but non of them did, they were still in shock.

“He had a fabulous ring” Lazarus said “Shame his partner lost their husband” She laughed “I’m a widow maker” she smiled “Oh, I like that”

“Call yourself what you like” Aveos spat raising her gun “It will matter little when I kill you”

“Ah but would you?” Lazarus replied “Would you really kill all that remains of your sweet sister, little Lexi”

“Fuck you” Aveos said the gun not wavering “You are not her”

“I have her memories” Lazarus replied “I know she loved you, I could do too” she faltered for just a moment “Could I?” Lazarus seemed serious for a moment and then laughed “Nah, I couldn’t I’m lying” She drew Alexs gun from her holster “You are all insignificant to our plans”

“Plans” Shane said, his voice raw.

“Reapers in power, Cerberus as the new Government and the subjugation of everything non human” her smile getting wider as she spoke.

Scorpio stood at that moment, and looked at her hands.

“Reactivating her will not save you” Lazarus said pointing the gun at Shane.

“It wasn’t me” he replied his eyes wide in shock.

Scorpio reached out and slammed her fist into Lazarus’ cheek  and grabbed her head bringing her knee into the woman’s chest, Lazarus fell and Scorpio kicked the gun away so it went underneath the shuttle.

With her back still towards them Scorpio let her black coat fall from her shoulders as she walked towards one of the lockers near the shuttle, she opened it and reached in pulling out a coat.

Liara watched as the Asari pulled on the coat, she watched as blue hands folded the collar down and ran over the front of the long white leather coat.

Scorpio turned, Liara, Aveos and Shane gasped upon seeing eyes.

One Blue. One Green.

 

 


	14. Evolution Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly happened between Alex and Lazarus? Liara and the others find out and just what implcations will this have? Only time will tell.

Scorpio craned her neck, Liara heard it crack and watched as she flexed her shoulders, she noticed Lazarus stand in the corner of her eye.

“It is quite startling” Scorpio said, her deep voice getting lighter as more words were spoken “To not hear you in my head”

“The Throwback” Lazarus laughed “Survived I see”

“You are calling me the Throwback? You are the one who cannot see past herself and will do anything that makes her feel powerful”

“Power wins wars Alex” Lazarus snapped “There is a war coming”

“I would not call it a war exactly” Scorpio said her hand beginning to shake “That implies both sides have a chance at winning”

Liara watched as Scorpios shaking hand became a fist as she fought for tremors in the limb, Lazarus noticed it too.

“You think you can win? Look at you!” She gestured to Scorpio as Shane stepped up to Aveos’ side whispering something “You are in a body not your own, fighting for control against a mindless drone, you are nothing”

“You will be stopped” Scorpio said and she collapsed.

Shane and Aveos raised their guns levelling them at Lazarus, who simply smiled as the hanger was plunged into complete darkness. Liara saw flashes as the weapons were fired. There was a loud clang that Liara couldn’t place until she saw the landing lights on the shuttle activate as the entry door opened.

“EDI” Aveos said “Revoke Alexs access rights now!”

“I cannot” EDI replied “My systems are locked out”

The shuttle powered up and the landing bay siren sounded and covered the room in red emergency lighting as it was about to open.

“Shit!” Shane shouted “Grab hold of something” he dived towards the equipment lockers and pulled out some rebreathers throwing one to both Liara and Aveos, he pulled one on himself and slid across the floor to Scorpio and placed one over her mouth and nose before he began trying to move her as the door opened.

Liara knew the air would be lost fast but she assumed it would have been slower, she felt the pull almost instantly and only just managed to grab hold of a nearby strap fixing the cargo crates in place, she looked around and saw Aveos had used the rappel hook on her belt to fix herself in place against a set of crates and that Scorpio was held inside of a biotic field generated by her and Shane who was hunkered down behind the lockers his arm wrapped around something fixed inside one, a few moments later artificial gravity asserted itself.

Then the door closed, the Shuttle bearing Lazarus having escaped, the lighting came back online moments later and the internal doors opened, several marines and Garrus entered weapons drawn and began sweeping the room.

“She’s already gone!” Shane snapped as he walked over to Scorpio “Aveos help me get Alex to the Med-bay”

“Alex?” Liara and Garrus said simultaneously.

“It would seem so” Shane replied moving Scorpio past them with Aveos’ help.

*****

“What do you think Doc?” Shane said as Chakwas finished her scans.

The Doctor furrowed her brow as she pondered over the results, she input some commands on her datapad and Omni-tool and the view screen looking out to the mess dimmed and then lit up like a computer monitor which she stood beside and turned to look at Shane.

“This is impossible” Chakwas said “Her scans are identical to Alex, for all intents and purposes this is Alexia Tanith T’Loak”

“But how?” Liara asked from her seat at Chakwas’ desk.

“My credits are on this” Chakwas said pointing at a sliver of grey in the other wise blue scans “A device implanted in the brain”

“Of course” Shane said “The Neural Processor”

“What” Aveos snapped “Has happened to my sister?”

“The processor allows Alex to retain genetic memories from her parents, and communicate with her cybernetics, but there are rules to the system” he backed away a few steps “Lazarus had her restrictions removed, she now has complete control over Alexs body” Shane added as he raised his hands in an effort to pacify the angry Asari. “Which prompted her to try and remove everything that was Alex, but just like a computer system that data had to go somewhere”

“Meaning?” Liara asked.

“Scorpio was under orders from Alex. Ensure Lazarus is stopped at any cost. Scorpio was the cost, she must have realised what Lazarus was attempting and allowed her Neural Processor to absorb Alexs consciousness, the data, everything she was ready for reset and download, just like a mech upgrade”

“That explains the tension in the limbs” Chakwas added “Reactivation of the nervous system perhaps? That would cause tension and stress the body to the point of collapse”

“So Alex is Asari?” Liara asked which caused Aveos to turn to her.

“She was always Asari” Aveos said before turning to Alex “I need to talk to my mother, you will let me know when she wakes?” Aveos asked.

“Of course Aveos” Chakwas replied “I intend to keep a close eye on her and run more tests”

Aveos nodded and left the room already operating her Omni-tool.

*****

Aria was nearing Choras Den when her Omni-tool beeped, she looked around and ducked into a quiet alleyway and answered it.

“Aveos?” Aria said as the projection of her daughter looked smiled thinly.

“Hi Mom”

“What’s wrong?” Aria asked, she knew she shouldn’t show weakness in public but her daughter looked distraught and that mattered more.

“Its Alex” Aveos said with a soft sigh “We still don’t know what happened, but she seems to have become her Asari Clone”

“What?” Aria couldn’t help the shocked raise of her voice.

“Lazarus broke free, we are still trying to figure out what happened but it seems that Alex is now in Scorpio” despite the situation Aria smiled at the thought, that was always Alexs dream, to be blue.

“To be Blue” Aria said which caused Aveos to chuckle.

“Yeah” her daughter replied “I thought I should let you know, she’s currently sleeping, at least I hope she is” a worried look began to show on her face “I’ll keep you posted, Anderson asked that I remind you that we leave dock in 4 hours”

“I’ll be there Ave” Aria replied and her Daughters image nodded before cutting off. Aria let herself lean back against the wall. Had she really just potentially just lost her youngest daughter? She sighed, now was not the time, she had to be Aria T’Loak the Pirate Queen not Aria T’Loak the Mother.

She pushed herself off the wall and pulled her pistol which she prepped for use, she held it at her side and didn’t return it to its holster on her thigh, she noticed raised voices as she neared one of the doors that lead towards Choras Den, she tilted her head as she walked recognising the tone of one of the voices she slowed, turned and followed the sound peering round a corner when she neared the opening.

Tali’Zorah vas Normandy stood with her back to the wall a group in front of her. Aria didn’t know who they were but they wore dark armour just like those that had attacked Omega, that marked them as enemies, Aria didn’t hesitate she brought up her gun and pulled the trigger, the first man fell causing the others to stir. They were not fast enough as Aria put them down with pistol shots and biotics.

“Tali” she said keeping her voice low “Get back to the Normandy”

“You saved me?” Tali said with something that sounded like admiration in her tone.

“I did” Aria said rolling her eyes “I need you to take back Omega that is the only reason”

“Oh” Tali replied somewhat deflating she looked down and began playing with her hands, Aria sighed.

“If you want to help me I could use another gun”

“Really?” Tali said suddenly happy again her head raising giving Aria a view of the soft glow from her eyes below her face plate.

“Yes, take that shotgun” Aria replied gesturing to a fallen Merc and turned back to her original route towards Choras Den.

Aria was nearing the doors to Chora’s when she heard footsteps behind her, Tali had finally caught up it seemed. Once they entered Aria was instantly displeased, this was a club? They didn’t understand the meaning of the word, clearly. She walked past the bouncer who no doubt recognised her as he didn’t try to stop them, she neared the back room and pushed the doors open as she approached.

Two Krogan instantly rushed towards them, but she pushed one back with her biotics and shot the other with her pistol as he neared, hitting naught but his shields, she fired again but his shields deflected this shot also, she snarled, she would not die here, she was about to lash out with her biotics when suddenly the Krogan staggered back after a larger gun went off.

Tali having taken down his shields fired the shotgun again he fell dead, Aria didn’t thank her nor did Tali speak, they both continued walking, Aria smiled to herself, this Quarian could be relied upon it seemed.

After dispatching the remaining guards Aria and Tali entered what seemed to be an office, Aria set her sights on the man behind the desk who held a rifle loosely in his grip. She looked at him.

“Who are you supposed to be?” the man asked.

“Two things” Aria said putting her gun back in her holster “You know who I am” she folded her arms “Two, who the fuck calls themselves Fist?”

“You have ten seconds to get out of my office” Fist replied.

“Not happening, is the name Fist some sort of fetish?” Aria smiled then added “Oh that’s three left”.

“Leave”

“No” Aria dived for him grabbing the gun and ripping it from his grip pushing him back so he hit the shelving behind him, he gasped and Aria grabbed his throat. “The Shadow Broker has Omega, what does he plan to do with it?”

“I don’t know” Fist said while trying to pull Arias hand free.

“Now I know that’s not true” she tightened her grip “You are one of his agents, albeit not a very good one, you must know something” She lifted him off his feet increasing the pressure on his throat.

“Aria, perhaps we should take him back to the Normandy” Tali said.

“No, we do this my way” Aria replied “You going to tell me, correct?” she asked the man who nodded frantically as he was unable to speak with him being choked by the Aria, she lowered him and slackened her grip so she was reliving some of the pressure.

“Reapers want it” Fist said through gasped breaths “That’s all I know”

“Its a start, why work with the Reapers?”

“I’m not saying anymore the Broker will kill me!”

“You imbecile” Aria said grabbing him harder before spinning and slamming him into his desk and pushing him down, her arm across the back of his neck holding it there “If you don’t tell me what I need to know I will kill you” she leant in close so her lips were near his ear “I just lost my home, my bondmate and possibly my youngest daughter, do you think I give shit about you?”

“Power” Fist managed “If the Reapers succeed all information everywhere will be his for the taking”

“Clever” Aria said.

“You will release me now?” Fist asked as Aria lowered the pressure slightly.

“I don’t recall agreeing to that” Aria said with a dark smile “He took from me, so I will take from him, starting with you” she pushed him away, pulling out her pistol and shot him in the forehead when he looked at her.

Aria looked up at the camera she had spotted upon entering the room raising her gun to it “That was a quick death, you will suffer for what you have taken from me” she raised her gun, winked and then fired.

*****

Liara had been sat with Chakwas and Aveos observing Scorpio as her scans became increasingly like Alexs, the heart rate which had previously been slow had sped up, her temperature had dropped to the Asari norm as opposed to the heated state it was in previously as the body was being controlled by its cybernetics, and her brain patterns were nearly an exact match albeit in an elevated if not stressful state.

“I’m worried” Aveos said “What if this isn’t Alex, that would mean...” Aveos stopped and bit her lip, Liara placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed in an effort to reassure her.

“I cannot think of any other reason for this to be happening” Chakwas said seemingly smiling while looking at the adjusting readouts.

“Is she waking up?” Aveos asked.

“It appears so” Chakwas replied, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device and approached Scorpio.

Aveos followed approaching from the left as Chakwas went on the right. Liara watched the readings for a little longer as they steadied and she heard Scorpios breathing became more balanced and less strained. She turned when a deep breath was taken.

“I’m so cold” Scorpio said, her voice a mirror to Alexs.

“Open your eyes” Chakwas said, Scorpio obeyed and Chakwas turned on the small light she carried in her hand “Follow it with just your eyes” Chakwas moved it side to side and then up and down “Excellent” She put the light in her pocket and pinched Scorpios arm “Can you feel that?”

“Yes” Scorpio replied.

“This?” Chakwas said pinching her thigh.

“Yes, can we stop Karin, I feel like I was hit by a speeder my head is killing me”

“Just your head?” Chakwas asked moving back towards the top of the bunk where Scorpio was sitting herself upright.

“Yeah” Scorpio blinked and began raising her hands to her head “Even that hur...”  but she trailed off when she caught sight of her hands her eyes widening.

“Do you not remember?” Chakwas asked making notes on a datapad, updating medical records if Liara had to warrant a guess.

“I thought it was a dream” Scorpio replied “I killed her” she said sadly “I think I’m going to” Scorpios head moved to the side of the bed and threw up in a bucket Chakwas had placed there for this eventuality, Liara recalled that it was standard procedure for concussion, but there was a question that needed to be asked., a question that would change the lives of everyone in this room and some outside of it.

“You said you killed someone” Shane asked his voice strained almost robotic “Who?”

“Scorpio” Alex said a tear in her eye “It was so painful, being pushed out of my own body” her breathing got faster and she kept blinking “I could feel Lazarus purging her body of every trace of me, who I was, what I was, taking my life from me” she raised her eyes and met Shanes “Then I felt a pull instead of a push, a reassuring touch that drew me in” she looked down back at her hands.

“What happened next” Chakwas asked moving her Omni-tool over Alex.

“I woke up to hear her talking, mocking, I hit her and then” Alex stopped her hand clutching her head “Why does it hurt so much!” she practically shouted tears in her eyes.

“Because you have never used it” Shane replied “Try and relax Alex” he turned and checked some draws pulling out a small needle “Pain reliever?” Chakwas looked over and nodded and he tossed it to her “Base of the neck just above the shoulder” Chakwas raised a brow in confusion but nodded when she found the implant he mentioned and injected Alex.

“Lexi” Aveos said a few moments later and Alexs eyes locked and she smiled somewhat timidly for the first time, Liaras eyes widened, it was beautiful “Is it really you?” Aveos finished.

“Yeah” Alex replied and chuckled a little bit “Ave”  she said looking at her hands and then to Aveos eyes “I’m finally Blue” they all laughed, Alex it seemed survived but it would be a long journey, Liara knew this but her thoughts were interrupted and she looked down as a soft hand grabbed her own, she followed the arm and saw Alex smiling at her.

“I’m Okay” her friend said and Liara did not know how much she needed to hear that until it was spoken.

*****

Over the next few weeks the Normandy had moved from place to place, picking up supplies and replacing crew members, a Dr Lawson had signed up to be a technological expert and assist with Mordins work along with Shane, who himself was still under observation and confined to the Normandy while being tracked by EDI at all times.

Kaiden had taken some leave and left the Normandy when they connected with an Alliance Base on Earth and a man called Jacob Taylor temporarily replaced him.

Liara sat in the Med-bay listening to music playing on low from her datapad as she read through the medical records of the two new crew members. It had been a difficult few weeks, with Alexs rehabilitation and acclimatisation to her new body taking the majority of her and Chakwas’ time. Shane had been of assistance as he knew Scorpios inner workings like no other and was able to reactivate the biotic amps and several of the malfunctioning cybernetic components, Alex however was left with a limp for the foreseeable future as some of the muscle in her left thigh had died during the chaos that was now know as her ‘Transition’, but as Alex had said it was a small price to pay for practically cheating death and she vowed to not waste this chance that Scorpio had given her.

Liara heard the door open and looked up as Aveos approached her desk clutching a piece of human fruit that Liara had to admit she found curious.

“You had one of these yet?” Aveos said “Can’t believe I never tried one”

“Are you still addicted to Bananas?” Chakwas laughed as she looked up from the Inventory Registry she was currently updating.

“Hey, Lexi never told me about them!” Aveos said smiling to herself “Totally her fault”

“I like strawberries” Liara said “Oh and Ice Cream!” she added quickly, Chakwas just laughed.

“Anyways” Aveos said dropping the skin of the banana in the waste chute “You seen Lexi?”

“I thought she was with Garrus” Chakwas replied her attention falling back to her task.

“He’s not seen her for a few hours” Aveos replied making a thoughtful face.

“Her office?” Liara supplied hopefully having know that during her first few days as Asari that was where she spent most of her time as she felt self conscious regarding her new appearance and was nervous about the crews reactions.

“Been there, EDI unlocked it for me, no-one home”

Liara smiled “Somewhere with a bar!” and Aveos laughed clicking her fingers in realisation, no doubt the one place she didn’t check was the Observation Lounge with the private bar.

*****

Sure enough Alex was in there, but surprising she wasn’t drinking, she was pacing. Aveos entered first, Alex didn’t look up or stop moving, she was walking slightly better however the limp was still present, Liara noticed the compactable cane clipped to her belt, it seemed to be around the size of a pistol, but she knew that it was both long enough and strong enough to support her should she need it when it was extended.

Alex seemed to be somewhat distant since her Transition, Liara had seen her more than once in front of a mirror either touching her reflection or her own cheeks as if still unbelieving. Liara couldn’t look at her now though without thinking that this form is who she was supposed to be, her voice fit perfectly, her figure even the clothes she wore contrasted perfectly with the blue of her new skin. Alex was still pacing before her clad in a simple set of Alliance Fatigues, Liara could see the distant look in her eyes and she wondered if Alex was even aware of their presence.

“So. Counting your steps? Or just trying to create a hole in the floor” Aveos said as she leaned against the bar causing Alex to jump slightly, she looked up and relaxed and gave the lopsided smile that Liara loved as she positioned herself so she was facing the pair of them. “How many Lexi?”

“Fourteen thousand seven hundred and seventy six” Alex said with a shrug.

“Really?” Liara asked in shock.

“No Liara, It was a joke” Alex replied giving a reassuring smile “Just a random number”.

“EDI” Aveos said folding her arms and looking at her sister with a raised ‘brow’ “How many steps did Lexi do?”

“Fourteen thousand seven hundred and seventy six” EDI supplied.

“Traitor” Alex said bashfully rubbing the back of her neck.

“Lexi” Aveos said stepping towards her and taking her hand and lead her to sit down on one of the seats “You need to relax”

“I know” Alex replied “But look at me” her face fell sad.

“What am I looking at?”

“This” she gestured to herself and Liara knew what she meant, it couldn’t be easy growing up for just under thirty years and then finding yourself in someone else’s body.

“All I see is my Sister” Aveos said raising a hands to Alexs cheeks and pulling her in so their foreheads touched “You will always be my little sister, the most important person in my life”

Liara watched as Alexs sadness faded and a smile formed, Liara walked to the bar and grabbed a bottle and read the label before putting it back, she continued until she found the one she was looking for as the sisters conversed more in the background, once she had the bottle she collected three glasses and went to sit with them, and poured three even measures.

Aveos grabbed one and nodded to Alex who took one, Liara took the last as Alex leant back against the seat and looked between them, Liara smiled at her and looked to Aveos.

“You don’t have to go through this alone Lexi” Aveos said “We are here for you” Liara nodded and raised her glass.

“To Family” Liara said.

“To Friendship” Aveos added and looked at Lexi who tilted her head to the side and a that small smile reappeared.

“Family is more than blood” Alex raised her glass “To the Family we choose”

“To the Family we choose” Liara and Aveos repeated and they tapped their glasses together and took their drinks to their lips.

 


	15. The Test.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing by various parties, Team Normandy face a new threat and Alex is hiding something.

The Operation Centre, as Anderson had called it consisted of a large amount of surveillance equipment in place around what was a warehouse near where the Normandy docked. Liara watched as Alex paced in front of the wall of monitors, her cane was compacted and was still clipped unused on her belt instead her right hand was pressed against her thigh as if to relive pressure, Liara was actually unsure why Alex was doing it but it was what she was faced with as her friends eyes focused purely on the screens ahead of her, ignoring the pains, if any which itself was an certainty considering her limp, in her body.

Anderson was sat at a series of boxes acting as a desk and EDIs mobile stood behind him relaying him information, he was in direct contact with Admiral Hackett and several other members of the Admiralty who had requested to observe this meeting, Alex had hijacked EDIs remote unit, having of course got the AIs permission. The unit itself was acting as a relay, the Admiralty heard and saw everything it did as if they were in the room, and through it Hackett could communicate directly with them.

Aveos stood with Garrus at the back of the room. They were both on security detail for the warehouse, Aveos was displeased with the way that the Alliance and the Council were handling the situation following Alexs transition, EDI had recorded everything save for the blank spot in the hanger when Lazarus locked out her systems, and both authorities had been sent a copy of the footage, the reports of those involved including Andersons and all the medical records from before and after the incident, however Alex was still being treated as if she was someone else entirely, she was forced into a support role and was currently running a Search and Destroy operation.

They were currently docked with Space Station that had only two other ships docked, one Alliance and one Turian vessel. They were on the outskirts of the Terminus Systems. Both of the ships had fallen silent after the same communication had been sent from their communication equipment.

_‘We are Reapers. They were our Prey. The Hunters became the Hunted.’_

Both were scout ships instructed to observe Reaper activity after their acquisition of Omega, and now the Normandy was dispatched to investigate them following the loss of contact. Hackett had advised that this was a chance to see if Alex remained the same asset she had been and whether she could still be relied upon, Anderson had agreed even with the rest of his crew claiming it to be absurd, Alex had agreed to this but was not happy with the conditions. She was forced to observe her agents through the OC, and advise them based on what was picked up by their armour cameras and surveillance equipment they installed as they explored the craft, hence the pacing, she was restless and annoyed, Liara reasoned knowing her friend that it was most likely the annoyance that had her pacing to prevent it becoming outright anger, keeping her partially distracted so to speak.

There were two banks of screens, one set on the right which showed Alpha and Bravos squad taking two separate routes through the Alliance ship while the left showed Charlie and Delta doing the same aboard the Turian ship. Every so often a screen would light up as it linked with the camera on the same frequency as they were activated.

“This is Alpha leader” a women said over the open comms “We have encountered a locked door”

“All teams hold, Alpha Leader any signage?” Alex replied and Liara saw all the armour cams stopped moving, the only moving cameras were those designed to do so that had been placed previously.

“Yeah” Alpha Leaders corresponding camera lifted up and pointed at sign above the door “Why would the medbay be locked, Ma’am”

“Perhaps they were attempting to contain something” Alex replied “Alpha Two, raise your light to the view screen” Alpha Leaders camera was moved back into place as Liara shifted her gaze to Alpha Twos screen.

“Did you see that?” the soldier said over his comm as the camera caught slight movement on the other side of the dimmed glass now that a light source was shone against it.

“Squad Leaders” Alex said her voice taking on a worried tone “Please confirm you and your squads have your Helmets on and are using your suits oxygen supply”

“Confirmed” Alpha Leader replied.

“Confirmed for Bravo” Bravo Leader replied.

“Charlie Confirmed” Charlie Leader replied.

“Delta Six and Seven removed their helmets” Delta Leader replied “Orders Ma’am”

“Helmets on” Alex replied “Alpha, weapons ready”

“Primed” Alpha Leader replied a few moments later after all the squad had readied weapons.

“Cut through that door, Bravo I want you to rendezvous with Alpha and sweep the medbay and surrounding areas” Alex said as her hand fell to her belt and removed the cane which she activated, it extended as she turned and she leant against it “Delta I want you to rendezvous with Charlie and complete your sweeps together, Delta Six and Seven return to the Station immediately and get yourselves decontaminated.”

With that Alex killed the comms in the OC and approached Anderson and Hackett.

“We may have a problem and I need to make an outbound communication, if not those soldiers and everyone on the Normandy could be dead within the next few hours”

“What is it Commander” Hackett asked, Alex paused for a moment as she was taken aback by the use of her title.

“Refer to my report of Feros” Alex replied “I think we may be looking at Thorian Spores”

“Thorian Spores?” Anderson said “If the Reapers have utilised a biological weapon in such a confined space”

“Everyone could already be infected” Alex finished “Which is why I need that call” she leant on her cane in a more relaxed position, clearly more comfortable for her damaged leg.

“Permission granted, reroute it through the Normandy and Alliance Command however” Hackett replied after EDIs unit broadcast a series of lower voices as the Admiralty conferred.

“Of course Admiral” Alex replied.

Alex spun and activated the portable QEC she had had brought with them, she input the frequency and corresponding details, there were a few moments pause as the call was routed via EDI and Alliance Command, then it connected.

“Ah so the rumors were true” the caller replied, she wore a waistcoat which was buttoned over a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, her trousers and shoes looked formal had they not been stained in a similar fashion to her waistcoat, the equipment on her belt lead Liara to believe she was some sort of scientist. “How are you Alexia?”

“Fine, I hope you are too Edith” Alex said with a smile “Sorry to keep this brief but its urgent and well I’m not exactly free”

“Yes, I gathered as much, I do not usually accept calls that come through Alliance channels as you well know” The women’s voice had an accent that Liaras translator told her Omni-tool was linked to the Earth language of German. “If not for your AI, I would have declined”

“I need to talk to you about your research”

“Ah, what can I do for you?” the women asked with a smile and a slight bow “I always love to talk about my work”

“Spores, that carry a virus able to rewrite biology within a few minutes to a few hours” Alex said “How unstable would such a strain be?”

“That would depend on the consistency of the samples and what their intended purpose would be” Liara watched as Alexs free hand made its way to her chin as if in thought, she looked back to Anderson who was watching the conversation with the same amount of interest he always expressed in Alexs work. “Judging by the fact that you seem unaffected, it either does not effect Asari or the pathogen is not airborne”

“What we do know is that it is related to the Thorian”

“Ah the Thorian” Edith replied “An interesting creature to say the least, the last I heard it was killed by that dummkopf who leads Cerberus ” Liaras translator missed that word but from the tone of voice she gathered it was not a nice expression, perhaps an insult.

“Yeah” Alex confirmed “It effected me greatly” Liara recalled Feros before shaking her head slightly as if to banish the memory and focus on the present.

“I can imagine” Edith confirmed “If the spores are related to the Thorian I assume it was those that it itself used” Ediths image clasped her hands together leaving her forefingers raised and tapped them against her lips “This is an interesting predicament, I assume that there is an outbreak near your position”

“An Alliance ship and also one Turian” Alex replied “Both have gone dark”

“Condition?” Edith asked and Alex looked at her Omni-tool.

“Still operational, no lighting and they are both registering high temperatures emanating from their cores”

“That would mean that the infected would be light sensitive at least at first, and the heat suggests some form of incubation, perhaps the heated temperatures simulate the natural environment the spores would have inside, or while connected to, the Thorian” Edith’s mouth twitched “Unless the heat is a ploy designed to draw attention away from the entities themselves, which is equally as plausible when related to a previously unknown pathogen”

“How fast do you think something like this could spread?”

“A matter of hours, if any of your crew is infected I would advise killing them” Edith replied her image seemingly meeting Alexs eyes “You and I both know that the only way a virus of this kind could breach through climate controlled vessels is an external source”

“The Stations Decontamination facilities” Alex replied “Thank you Edith”

“I am sorry in regards to those exposed, should you need my assistance do not hesitate, also remember the one truth in this galaxy”

“Aye, everybody lies” Alex replied, with that call ended and Alex immediately turned to the cameras and reactivated the comms.

“This is Commander T’Loak, do not enter any Decontamination facilities, Delta Six and Seven report”

“Delta Six here” the man replied his tone soft and wheezing “Seven has collapsed, we didn’t make it far before he coughed up blood we had to take of his helmet, and I’m not feeling the best either”

“I’m sorry” Alex looked at screen sadness in spread across her features “Howard, but we may need you to you end Keith’s suffering”

“I can’t do that!” Howard said shocked and coughed as he lost breath.

“I know how much he means to you” Alex said “We believe this is the Thorian virus, the Spores from Feros” Alex sighed “If we don’t contain this, it could spread beyond this station”

“I’m infected too” Howard replied sadly, his screen showed his hand stroking Keith’s cheek, the man was clearly in tremendous pain and the sweat that covered his brow proved he was uncomfortable to say the least.

“I know” Alex said her voice falling soft and her posture rigid, her cane fell from her grip and her hand found her thigh she limped forward and pressed her hand to the screen. “I am sorry Howard but we need to try and contain this”

“Could you...” Howard said, his camera showing him taking out his pistol and his hands as he played with it, another cough, “Could you shoot someone you love?”

“I honestly do not know” Alex replied “But when my father died, I felt my world ending and all I wanted to do was end her pain, but instead I shared it with her in her last moments.” Alex trailed off for a moment, Liara saw a tear run down her cheek.

“She died knowing I loved her, that her family did. Like Keith knows you love him, I cannot ask you to kill your husband Howard, the choice remains yours and yours alone, if you make it back we will attempt to treat you both, but Keith sounds to have progressed alone more, I don’t think he has much time left”

“What will happen to us?” Howard asked checking his thermal clip with shaking hands his voice strained fighting the emotion he was feeling.

“I will not lie” Alex said taking a deep breath “Your biology will be rewritten painfully, you will forget friend from foe and attack anyone and anything” She looked at the screen “You will become an uncontrollable biological weapon, that spreads with but a scratch”

“Aye, I remember the reports” Howards gun pressed to his husbands head and pulled the trigger, there was a pained gasp from Howard at the shock of what her had just done “It has been an honour Commander T’Loak, I admire you. You made hard choices even though you have had so much taken from you, but yet you still fight for us”

“Howard” Alex said “What are you doing?”

“You said it yourself Commander” Howard said the gun in his hand turning as he spoke “We were both infected. Do not give up Alexia. Stop the Reapers whether Command and the Council try to stop you or not. Please Commander”

“I shall try” Alex said a tear coming to her eye “Corporal Howard Cambridge, It has been a privilege to be your Commanding officer”

“Thank you Ma’am” Howards camera showed the gun fired, the broadcast showed the wall as he fell backwards before the camera fixed on the roof of the Turian vessel.

“This is Commander Alexia T’Loak” Alex said on an open channel “Corporal Howard Cambridge and Tech Operative Keith Cambridge are deceased, they have done their duty and are relived with honours” she killed the comms and spun.

“You will clear me for field duty” she demanded looking at EDIs mobile unit and therefore the Admiralty directly “Those are my soldiers dying out there while you coddle me like some child, no more”

“Commander...” Hackett began but Alex cut him off.

“I know everyone under my command by name” She snarled “I know each and every one of them personally, Howard and Keith filed for adoption, they were going to get a little girl called Liza” Alexs voice broke. “I will not stand by and do nothing whether you clear me or not I intend to go out there”

“You are cleared Commander” Hackett said though EDI not a moment later, their were other shocked voices coming from EDI, no doubt the other Admiralty members, he raised his voice to be heard over them “I will not stand by while my peers diminish all you have done and sacrifice lives in a pathetic attempt to understand what you have become, you are the same selfless person I have always know Alex and I’m sure your Father would be as proud of you as I am”

*****

Alex was walking ahead of Liara, she was outfitted with a rebreather in place as were Aveos and Liara the others wore helmets. Alex also carried a solid version of her cane that wasn’t rounded or collapsible, it had three straight edged sides. She was flanked closely by Garrus and Wrex. Liara held back with Aveos and Shane who had been cleared for field duty to assist with the mission based on his understanding of the Thorian.

“Hold” Alex said raising a hand “Normandy come in?” Liara looked at her comms the connection to the Normandy had been lost and no longer registered. “EDI?” No response.

“What happened?” Garrus asked.

“It appears our communications with the ship are being blocked” Alex replied “Any of the teams responding?”

“Non” Aveos called “Comms are still online but no responses”

They walked on through the station towards the docking bays that held the stranded ships, Alex stopped once again upon nearing them, so Liara and the others followed her lead.

“Look at Decontamination” she all but whispered and crouched with her bad leg at an angle, her cane lowered in front of her. “They are nesting”

“This is unexpected” Shane said coming to Alexs side “They must retain some cognitive function, they remember where they were created”

“We can use that” Alex said raising her Omni-tool “We have no idea what drives these things, if they notice me you all need to be ready, we know that they try to bite and scratch. If they get close use the Batons to drive them back, shoot for the head and kill the brain, we don’t know how body shots will affect them, if at all, so don’t waste ammunition”

Alex looked around for a few moments between them all “Any questions?” no one spoke not even Liara who did have questions but they were not related to the mission they were questions about Alex which unfortunately for Liara was her friends least favourite topic.

“Good” Alex said, she began working with her Omni-tool, her teeth gently bit her bottom lip as she thought about and worked on what she was doing, Liara looked up when she saw a flash, she noticed several of the screens on the Alliance ships decontamination area light up through the open doors.

“Aveos, try to raise Alpha and Bravo again” Alex said softly as more lighting came on, she was rerouting power to decontamination, and Liara couldn’t figure out why.

“Nothing” Aveos replied.

“I know you don’t want to, but we have to assume they are dead” Alex sighed  and looked at the Krogan as he spoke and she nodded continuing to work on her Omni-tool. “You are my Battle Master, I know just as they do that you must make hard calls, but that don’t mean we can’t make the Cerberus bleed for this” Alex nodded again and Wrex gripped her shoulder to comfort her, a slight smile placed itself on her lips as she worked, Liara was now focused on them as opposed to what Alex was actually doing, the slight movements they made as she worked. It wasn’t until Shane spoke did she look away from Alex.

“Here they come” he called bringing up the submachine gun her carried and priming it for firing.

Alexs hands sped up catching Liaras attention and what Alex was doing finally dawned on her, the air was getting warmer and it was coming from in front of them, the doorway to the decontaminating area.

“Closing the door” Alex said and with that the doorway to decontamination closed. Liara saw some of the creatures had made it through before it had sealed but most were trapped on the other side trying to get past the reinforced glass onto the station, more of the creatures appeared to be coming through the entry way from the ship into the external bay which Alex had just sealed.

“Remarkable, a hive mind” Shane said.

“Could you admire them later?” Aveos said as her baton extended and she brought up her pistol clicking off the safety.

Alex pushed herself up and stood facing them, however her guns remained in their holsters, Liara and Garrus both stepped back towards Shane, Garrus bringing up his rifle and Liara a heavy pistol. She watched as Alex made one final command on her Omni-tool and the sealed airlock burst into flame incinerating the creatures inside and no doubt spreading into the ship.

Aveos and Wrex stepped ahead of Alex leaving her a couple of steps behind as the creatures advanced closer. Liara watched as one of the creatures lunged at Wrex while the others held back.

The creatures themselves still maintained a vaguely human shape albeit too thin, however the skin that could be seen through the shredded clothing held a sickly green colour and clung tightly to the bones, some of the bones in question specifically those on the ribcage were visible, their fingers had become sharp angled claws that seemed almost like the thorns of a plant, however it was the eyes that were the worst, they were hollow and glazed keeping a reflection of what the eyes of the person were originally like and sunken into the skull with darkness around them. She hoped she never saw an Asari in this state, what they would be like, Liara did not want to imagine.

Wrex brought his baton into the creatures side as it neared him and attempted to bring his shotgun, which he held in one hand to the creatures head, but it was knocked from his hand as the creature swiped with its other arm in an attack of pure instinct, before Wrex could be attacked a gunshot was fired from her left, Garrus pulled back the bolt on his Sniper rifle readying another shot.

Wrex only just managed to grab his shotgun as the others creatures descended upon them. Shane and Garrus held back from firing as they were instructed to cover them and prevent contact with the infected only to conserve ammunition. Wrex and Aveos worked well as a team putting them down with batons being used to block and well placed shot from their firearms, Liaras gaze fell to Alex and she couldn’t help but stare.

She stood still waiting, her only movement was her arm as she spun her cane in her left hand, one of the creatures slipped past Aveos and Wrex heading straight for her, Liara readied her pistol as Garrus moved his gaze, Shane fired a few rounds into one attacking Wrex as the one heading for Lex drew close to her.

The creature was about ten paces away when Alex brought her cane into a swing. One of the canes three edges contacted with the creature and there was an audible crack a the metal made contact with bone, heard even over the snarls of the others and the shots from Aveos’ pistol.

As Wrexs last opponent fell, he and Aveos spun to observe Alex as she once again spun the cane remaining stationary her head tilted to the side observing the creature as it itself reappraised her, there was a furrow in the side of its face where the cane had struck, the wound and broken skull below it seemingly having no effect on the creature whatsoever. It snarled and lunged, Alex side stepped leaning on her good leg and swung her cane again, this time breaking its arm, she quickly slipped her hand to the handle and used the cane to steady herself as the creature was knocked aside. Alex brought up her pistol and fired a shot into the creatures knee, it didn’t slow it down, she fired again this time higher in the leg and it staggered, she leant on her good leg once again and brought the cane up, this time driving it forward like a spear striking the creature in the stomach preventing it from lunging and pushing it back, had it been a normal creature Liara knew that it would have been winded at the very least, however it merely snarled, Alex levelled her gun and fired, the creature fell back dead with a hole in its head.

“That was fucking amazing” Aveos said with a chuckle, but that quickly died as the stations lighting and power came back on.

“Ready weapons, free reign” Alex said quickly, her cane resuming its normal position, her left hand holding her pistol, finger tapping the trigger ever so slightly.

“Did you believe it would be so easy” came a voice.

“Illusive Man” Alex spat.

“Who else?” he said somewhat sarcastically “The Reapers wanted a demonstration of what Cerberus were capable of, and this is it”

“You are insane” Shane shouted “All these innocent people!”

“Innocence is the first thing lost in war” Alex said coldly “They were tied to the Alliance and the Council so they became targets”

“Exactly” the Illusive Man said “However, you need to die”

“Let the others go” Alex said.

“No!” Liara and Aveos said simultaneously while Garrus and Wrex voiced there objections.

“You will have ample time to get back to the Normandy” he replied his image appearing in front of them generated at a VI station. “If you can run of course, what were your words? Ah yes” a sadistic smile appeared on his face “I believe you are familiar with this signal”  he disappeared with the smile still on his lips leaving naught but the sound of static.

“Run!” Alex said turning, Wrex, Garrus and Shane followed the order, heading straight for the Normandy. Aveos and Liara looked back “Go! I’ll be right behind you” Alex said and began to move, Liara and Aveos ran.

Liara slowed a little to let Aveos get some distance ahead, she then stopped entirely knowing full well no-one was behind her. She turned and sure enough Alex was stood looking at her.

“Liara, Go.” Liara shook her head at Alexs words.

“Not without you!” she called back.

“I won’t make it” Alex said sadly looking at her cane “I’m not important”

“You are!” Liara called “Not just to the Alliance and the Council. There is your family, your friends” she wanted to add her name but she didn’t “You made a promise” Alex looked at her then “The Alex I know would never break a promise” Alex looked at her cane again and Liara ran and grabbed her arm “Now come on, we are leaving” she pulled her and the cane fell from Alexs grip.

They ran, Liara supporting Alex as they moved they ran into Aveos who had stopped to keep an emergency door open with her Omni-tool as the systems tried to seal it, once they were through Aveos ran ahead ensuring that the doors were open so Alex and Liara didn’t have to slow down even at their slower pace, but Garrus and Wrex had had the same idea each manning a door keeping it open. Liara smiled and whispered in Alexs ear “See you are important”  she got no response and Liara could feel it as Alex was getting weaker with the pain in her damaged limb increasing as they went, this was confirmed when she started making pained noises with nearly every step. Liara could feel the heat increasing as the mass effect cores of the two docked ships reached critical mass ready to detonate and take the station with it.

“Joker” Garrus was saying as they ran “Come in Joker”

“Garrus!” Anderson answered “Finally, we saw the Illusive Mans broadcast. Where are you? We can’t stay much longer the ships are nearly at peak”

“Nearly at the Normandy” Garrus replied through breaths “Get the airlock open and ready to seal”

“Understood” Anderson said “EDI get the airlock ready and decontamination, Joker get ready to get us out of here”

They ran on, once they reached the Normandy they saw that Operative Taylor was in the airlock with a rifle and a rebreather.

“Jacob” Doctor Lawson said over the intercom as the entered “Don’t do it”

The Airlock sealed and suddenly Liara felt herself pushed aside by Alex as the Jacob brought up the rifle, Alex raised her hands.

“Airlock sealed and locked” EDIs voice said “Decontamination ends in Seven Minutes” the noise of the clamps disengaging filled the room a moment later and the Normandy was pulling away as the explosion jolted the ship causing them all to lose balance and tumble. The Normandy began to move erratically and EDIs voice broadcast about artificial gravity being activated. A few moments later they appeared to be in the clear as the ship steadied and Joker spoke.

“Stabilising. That was too close!” Jacob was the first to recover the gun once again steadying on Alex who once raised her hands.

“You better not miss” Alex said meeting his gaze then her brow furrowed “Oh, and if you shoot there are five people with at least three minutes to kill you” she smiled and lowered her hands one clasping her thigh as the others stood.

Jacob looked around the room, meeting the eyes of Garrus and Aveos, he didn’t even look at Wrex before he lowered the gun, and Alex nodded at him before limping over to the door that lead to the Normandy and leant against the wall next to it before lowering herself to the floor and into a sitting position.

Liara watched as Aveos eyed Jacob as Garrus took the gun away and removed the thermal clip. She went over and sat next to Alex, once decontamination was over, Jacob was escorted out by some of the marines, Aveos left with Shane to update Anderson, Wrex and Garrus left also but Liara didn’t know where, but she remained with Alex, sat on the floor in the airlock.

“You said I was important” Alex began in a soft tone looking at her hands “I was ready to give up” she looked at Liara now “I would have stayed to die, but you stopped me”

“I did” Liara replied looking into her mismatching eyes.

“Why?” Alex asked looking at her hand again flexing the fingers.

“You’re important”

“Don’t bullshit me Liara” Alex said raising her voice, her hand clenching into a fist “Sorry” she sighed “I can’t do this” she moved the hand and gripped her thigh “It hurts, everything hurts. Karin said it would stop, but the constant pain is unbearable” she stood up slowly and turned to the door.

“That is why I wanted to stay” Alex finished as she left, Liaras mouth went dry all this time since her transition they had been handling the backlash, but non of them save for Chakwas checked to see how she was actually coping and not lying to comfort them, no wonder she didn’t use her cane, it made little difference.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> For the Thorian creatures what I had in mind was the Reaper creations like Husks and Banshees, but green and more organic/plant looking instead of the mechanical.


	16. Moving Forward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes to the Normandy, Cerberus' plans revealed, Liara makes a move.

The Illusive Man sat in his usual place, the star behind him its usual red and blue therefore colouring the room in various hues, he re-watched the footage again with a smile. When the door opens he need not turn to know who it is.

“Come and See” he says simply and the person approaches, where her hair used to be red, it is now a black and shortly clipped as opposed to long and flowing and instead of a uniform she wears a tight jumpsuit in Cerberus colours, similar to that worn by Miranda.

“She thinks she is unimportant” Lazarus says with a smile “Oh this is brilliant”

“Proceed with the Freedoms Progress operation” he said “You have free reign”

“Finally” Lazarus says.

*****

Liara, Aveos and Chakwas were in the atrium looking at the large screen that displayed the Councillors area. Anderson and Alex were stood there with the Human ambassador, Udina. Liara didn’t like Udina he was too aggressive for government in her opinion.

Sparatus was the first Councillor to arrive on the platform followed closely by Valern. The Asari councillor was the last to arrive and when she did it proved how out of touch with the Asari Liara was becoming during her time aboard the Normandy.

Benezia T’Soni looked to her peers and began.

*****

“We have heard some disturbing news regarding your exploits Commander” she said.

“You need not use that title” Alex said “I am aware the Alliance has revoked it and reassigned me as a civilian contractor like the other non-humans in the Normandy crew”

“They did what?” Sparatus said sounding appalled “There is no honour in that”

“Humans do not have the same code of honour as the Turians” Valern added.

“It is not necessary to speak of us as if we are not here” Udina added.

Benezia nearly rolled her eyes at the statement but remained composed, Tevos had warned her about him and she would have to thank her new aide for her warning after this meeting. He was just as unbearable as she had said, taking every comment as an insult.

“We are not” Benezia said “We are simply stating fact”

“Fact” Udina replied exasperated “Implying Humans have no honour”

“Shut up Udina” Alex snapped, which caused Benezia to smile.

“Watch how you speak to me!” Udina snapped back “I am still your ambassador”

“No” Alex replied and pointed at Benezia “Humanity forsakes me, she is my ambassador. Now shut up, no wonder we never had a councillor if you are the best we could have offered.”

“Commander” Benezia called raising her voice to be heard over Alex who nodded “Councillor Udina agreed to be here due to your connection to Humanity, however I am glad to see that you accept your heritage”

“Her heritage?” Sparatus said sceptically “She was Human and now she is in a clones body. Hardly seems like heritage to me”

“Without any interference, even if she was grown in a laboratory she would have been an Asari” Valern replied “In fact I am quite interested in the whole process”

“Of course you are” Sparatus replied in a somewhat mocking tone “I am more concerned regarding the recent incidents before I even consider why we actually arranged this meeting”

“Let us return to those matters then” Benezia confirmed “You understand Commander that what we heard disturbing rumours regarding your condition”

“That you are willing to end your own life due to your current... circumstances” Sparatus continued.

“We are wondering as to why these rumours exist and how you care to respond to them” Valern finished.

“A tactical advantage” Alex replied simply, Benezia looked to Sparatus and saw his mandibles flex as he ‘smiled’. Benezia had to hand it to Alex her choice of words were something to be admired.

“Explain” he said simply.

“The Illusive Man addressed us directly through the station” Alex said her hands clasping behind her back as she spoke “Since that moment I thought of how much access he would have as he made no attempt to interrupt my containment and removal of the infected” Alex grimaced at her own words, Benezia had read the reports she knew how much the women had lost on that station.

“Containment and removal?” Valern said “Interesting choice of words Commander, would you elaborate?”

“Of course” Alex said “I sealed off the Alliance vessel following the loss of contact with my team aboard. Once it was sealed I diverted power from the stations emergency backup and what I could drain from the ship and set the oxygen aboard the ship and in the docking bay aflame. My team will not be forgotten.”

“An interesting and effective solution” Valern replied with a smile “Please continue”

“Once we were contacted I knew that he had to have been observing us, so I used it to my advantage when he began overloading the ME cores of the docked vessels” Alex said her face became somewhat saddened and her expression almost distant “I used my friend, Liara, to spread this message, her reaction was needed and it has torn me inside to see her horror and that of my family” Alex shifted and looked down “But it was necessary”

“You made the correct choice” Sparatus said “You have your enemy at a disadvantage, they will now see you as weak”

“All warfare is based on Deception” Alex said instantly “Hence, when we are able to attack, we must seem unable”

“Well said Commander” Sparatus said.

“That is a literary quote” Valern said “From what I understand of your past that would be your fathers influence, is this common?”

“Common?” Alex asked, her brow raising.

“Seamlessly drawing on the memories of your forebears” Valern clarified.

“Yes” Alex said “I am sometimes drawn to memories I would rather not experience”

“Some clarification if you will?” Benezia said.

“I melded with my father as she died” Alex said and her voice caught “I find myself reliving her pain or some of the memories that were not included in those Cerberus forced upon me”

“You have no control over this?” Valern asked sounding concerned.

“From what I understand, I have a device implanted in my brain that contains all of what I learn, effectively making me never forget, however it was prototype technology and does not function as it should more so now than before, so the skills I possess are a side effect, I know everything my mother and father learned however I prefer not to rely upon that knowledge”

“Knowledge such as?” Sparatus asked and Benezia smiled, she knew he was interested in these new facts as a soldier, if that were so he would whole heartedly support her plans for Alexia T’Loak.

“You have heard the stories” Alex sighed “I would rather not repeat them”

“Very well Commander” Benezia said “You understand that your very existence puts us as a Council in a precarious position”

“How so?” Anderson questioned, the first words he had spoken since the meeting began.

“She represents not one but two species” Valern answered “One has effectively rejected her, the other willing to accept her based on her actions and the actions of her Father before her”

“The Asari will welcome you Alex” Benezia added “There has been many who have demanded your citizenship”

“What?” Alex said taken aback “Why?”

“When the truth about you was revealed it wasn’t just the humans who saw the future evolution of their species” Benezias said simply.

“So what happens now?” snapped Udina “Will you stake a claim on her like she is some trophy?”

“No Ambassador” Benezia said in a venomous tone “The Humans already made that claim. I am making her aware of fact, the choice would be hers, however” She turned to Sparatus “Do you agree?”

“I do”

“As do I” Valern added without being asked.

“Then it settled, Alexia T’Loak. We offer you an opportunity.”

“An opportunity?” Alex asked her ‘brow’ raising.

Sparatus was the first to reply “You have proven yourself worthy and given the way you have handled yourself the rumours of your mental condition are just that, rumours”

“The council has often chosen individuals of a similar nature in the past, to represent us and act for us where we cannot”

“You want me to become a Spectre?” Alex asked shock registering in her voice.

“Not just any Spectre” Valern said “An Asari Spectre, it was Benezia who put you forward for nomination”

“I accept” Alex said instantly as Udina vocally objected.

*****

Freedoms Progress was not what humanity should be achieving, at least that is what the Illusive Man had told her and at the time the words had rung true. But as Lazarus looked over the assemblage of civilians and what passed as security she couldn’t help but be taken aback.

Yes these people were not the ideal vision for the future of the Human race, but it was something, the Humans here had taken what they were given and made something of it.

Lazarus stepped forward, the armour and helmet she wore were in Reaper colour just like the Reaper Operatives around her, this couldn’t be linked to Cerberus. The Reapers would provide the perfect scapegoat, and once they had outlived their usefulness the Reapers would be eliminated, Cerberus was the future power in the galaxy, that was their vision. Upon remembering this Lazarus continued forward stopping in front of the colonies leader.

He looked at her and Lazarus simply activated her Omni-blade and plunged it in his throat, there were shocked screams and gasps and the sound of a child crying, to Lazarus this was music.

“Shall we decimate them?” she asked aloud to the Operatives around her “Oh I like that” she laughed, the modulator in her helmet disguising her voice “Inoculate one tenth of the population” she turned away as Operatives moved forward and began injecting the population with spores that would run through them and force mutations, this strain however was different, Lazarus smiled as she headed towards the shuttle that had brought them here.

“I trust that all vehicles, weapons and communications are disabled” she asked the Reaper Commander once she arrived.

“Yes Ma’am” the Reaper replied as he followed her into the shuttle.

“Excellent” Lazarus said removing her helmet and her lips formed a devilish grin “Take us up” she said over her comms and the Cerberus pilot began their take off.

“But my people” the man objected, Lazarus grabbed him by the neck and smirked as the vessel gained altitude.

“Your people Captain, are simply a means to end” She laughed “Enjoy your flight” and she pushed him out of the hatch, she turned and hit the controls to shut that landing bay door cutting off his screams.

*****

Liara sat in the mess looking over several datapads, some held work she was supposed to be undertaking, others held news of Thessia, but the one she was focused on held Alexs updated records. It was true. Alex had been branded an Asari, everywhere, Liara didn’t understand how the Alliance could do this.

Aveos was sat opposite her slowly cleaning her gun and reassembling it component by component. Garrus and Tali were working on the forward battery if she turned her head she could see Tali elbow deep in the machinery while Garrus checked readings on a Datapad.

Miranda walked past them heading straight for the elevator, she was still escorted by an Alliance soldier but she was allowed to remain aboard, unlike Jacob who had been escorted to C-Sec for collection by the Alliance so they could interrogate him for information on Cerberus and what their plans for Alex were, even though the assassination attempt answered those questions.

She stood and said her goodbyes to Aveos who smiled and did the same, Liara headed back to the Medbay. Chakwas was talking to an Engineer who sat upon on of the beds, he had his head wrapped in bandages and judging from the bloodied tools nearby, he had had some injury that demanded urgent attension.

Liara waited and once Chakwas had administered a sedative to the Engineer she turned to Liara and smiled.

“Liara” she said “Have you finished updating our logbook?” Liara recalled the Datapads in her pack, the ones that remained untouched.

“I am nearly finished” she said and Chakwas smiled returning to the Terminal and most likely updating the Engineers records.

She went to her bunk and put her items back in their rightful place which was in the footlocker at its base, when she looked at it she realised she didn’t really have that much stuff with her aboard the Normandy.

She pulled out a change of clothes for sleeping in and just as she was about to change her Omni-tool alerted her to a message, which she read. She instantly re-adjusted herself and closed her jacket heading back out of the Medbay towards the Observation Lounge at Alex’s request.

Once she arrived she saw her friend was stood talking to her Mother, Aveos was sat on the bar nursing a drink. Liara instantly wondered what was going on. Aveos was the first to catch sight of her and waved, Liara felt compelled to wave back so she did which caused Aveos to snort her drink alerting Alex and Aria to her presence.

Aria went and sat down on one of the seats, putting her feet up on the table, and then her attention fell to her Omni-tool.

Liara approached the window where Alex stood.

“I have always loved the stars” Alex said with a smile “They remind me that there is so much life” Alex pointed “In that direction is the Andromeda system, a whole new galaxy just waiting to be explored and soon will”

“Six hundred years Al” Aveos laughed.

“You know what I mean Aveos” Alex said “Imagine what they will find out there”

“It is quite a mission” Liara confirmed “The possibilities are astounding”

“I wanted to join the Andromeda Initiative” Alex said “But I couldn’t”

“Why?” Liara asked and Alex frowned and folded her arms, it only took Liara a moment to realise. Alex would be tested, her details taken along with a thorough medical examination that would have revealed who she was. “Ah” she added simply.

“I have to say something now” Alex said “To all of you”

Liara saw Aria look up and frown, Aveos had stopped with her drink part way to her mouth and moved it away placing it on the bar.

“I am sorry for using you like I did” Alex said “Making you all think I wanted to die, I want the pain to stop, but I do not want to die”

“Al” Aveos said “We know”

“What?” Alex said.

“Well Mother and I do”

“It’s what your dad would have done” Aria said looking back down to her Omni-tool “She would have come to the same conclusion”

“Okay” Alex said seemingly taken back by that revelation “Then I am sorry Liara”

Liara nodded, she looked at Alex stood before her waiting for something more, but Liara didn’t know what to say. Her feelings for Alex were always complicated, even more so now than before. But what was she feeling, she had felt many things in the past but never anything like this. She analysed what she knew at this point. She admired Alex, she found her remarkably interesting and a good friend, no her best. But was it more than that, she found her beautiful, those eyes that she could just stare into and get lost. Very much like she was doing now, she felt a blush spreading across her cheeks and she instantly knew what she wanted to do, what she had always wanted to do from the first moment she had seen her.

Liara grabbed Alexs collar and pulled her into a kiss, the women gasped her eyes widened, Liara thought she had made a mistake, but then Alexs hands touched against her arms and Liara felt her kissing back.

The moment they shared felt perfect, even with Aveos and Arias laughing and the former giving a wolf whistle as they broke apart.

“About bloody time” Aria said with a sly smile.

 


	17. Control.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex reveals a secret to Lazarus. The War truely begins.

Reports had been coming in from all fronts; most of it was bad for the Governments but good for Cerberus and the Reapers. Lazarus was stood in what passed as a Command Centre in the current Reaper base. The Reapers were a means to an end after all and TIM had decided that all business was to be conducted via the mercenary organisation until Cerberus were in a position to step out from the shadows.

She excused herself from the room and wandered outside to take a break. As she walked she recalled the Reaper she had pushed from the shuttle on back on Freedoms Progress. How different things would be if the mercenaries knew she had killed one of their commanders and sacrificed an entire squad of their men.

She stopped when she arrived at the maintenance areas, she often came here, the slow buzzing from the machinery and the fact only Mechs tended to be here were of some comfort, she wasn’t a people person after all. Lazarus sighed and leaned against a no smoking sign as she lit up.

“That is unwise” came a voice she knew too well, she spun cigarette in-between her lips and gun in her hand pointing at the voice. “We both know you won’t use that”

“How did you get here?” Lazarus asked she felt the cigarette clinging to her lips so she spoke keeping her lips narrow so she held it there.

“Easily” Alex replied stepping out of the shadows, she was as always aided by a cane, this one seemed to be bladed on one edge. “Your security is somewhat lacking”

“I could kill you” Lazarus said “I have cause”

“But you won’t. You want to know why I’m here. You want to know why I would risk my life”

“It did enter my mind” Alex threw something to her that she caught, she looked at it and put her gun away so she could take it in both hands, the cigarette fell from her lips when she spoke again.

“Where did you get this?” Lazarus demanded.

“Your vaults below” Alex replied scratching the side of her nose.

Lazarus held in her hand an empty vial that once contained the weaponized Thorian Spores. She threw it aside and the vial shattered. “Where are they?”

“That vial was empty when I took it” Alex answered leaning on her cane with a sad smile “The other four are in tactical places around this facility; these include the ventilation and water purification systems”

“Bullshit”

“I timed it rather well to be honest” Alex continued “I studied the timetables of your patrols at this hour at least twenty percent of your staff hit the showers before they turn in, a further ten percent would obtain food and drink. Do you follow?” Lazarus glared at her “Excellent. Now I am aware of what happened on Freedoms Progress and this is not about revenge, not really but I would be lying if I said it wasn’t retaliation. It was an incredibly difficult choice to make”

“Then why do this? Why stoop to my level?” Lazarus grinned as Alexs face dropped.

“As it is the only way you will learn” the Asari snapped back. “The third vial is located in the shuttle bay. The final is in the sealed command centre that you just left” Lazarus’ eyes widened and she went to grab Alex but the cane rose and now Lazarus saw the blade “Ah-Ah-Ah”

“Fuck you” Lazarus snapped “If she dies I will kill you. Slowly”

“Some things are worth fighting for Lazarus” Alex replied “Or should I called you Laura”

“Don’t you dare!” Lazarus batted the cane aside slicing her hand in the progress, but Alex didn’t raise it again “Only she calls me by my new name, not you!”

“Then perhaps you should hear me out” Alex said and Lazarus knew that face, even if it was now alien. Alex had information she needed.

“You have a two minutes before I shoot you” she pulled her gun. Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out three identical vials.

“This is the vaccine. Reverse engineered from the spores you unleashed on Eden Prime. It is not a cure but it will give the user temporary immunity to the spores” Alex injected herself with one. “There. Two vials remain. One for you and one for Miss Chambers”

“Why would you give them to me?” Lazarus asked the gun still in her hand unwavering.

“To show you the truth behind your existence” Lazarus took the offered vials and held them in her free hand.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Lazarus asked looking Alex in the eye, the Asari raised her arm and activated her Omni-tool before holding it in front of her mouth.

“Assuming Direct Control” Alex said in a voice that wasn’t her own, it was augmented by the Omni-tool, but Lazarus stiffened. “Lower your weapon” and Lazarus did. “Recognise my authority.”

“Harbinger” Lazarus replied in monotone, she was screaming inside her head.

“You will not tell anyone of this, the only one you can speak to regarding it is Alexia T’Loak, for the next seven hours you will respond to her instructions. Acknowledge”

“Acknowledged” Lazarus replied and Alex lowered the Omni-tool.

“Now do you see?”

“What the fuck!” Lazarus snapped.

“All they have to do is ask. You think you are free? I am the one who is free” Alex said simply “They tricked you”

“I will kill them” Lazarus said “but you first”

“Stop” Alex said simply and Lazarus did. “Be silent and listen” Lazarus once again screamed in her head. “You are indoctrinated, you will follow any instruction they puts to you, just like you do for me now. You heard the Harbinger. You obeyed.” Alex sighed and reached into her pocket pulling out a small device which she held out “Take it”

Lazarus took it and she wanted nothing more than to throw it away.

“Take the vaccine, one vial only” Lazarus followed the instruction and she felt the needle enter her skin and the liquid flood her system. “Now press the button on the device I gave you” Lazarus tried to resist but it was useless, she pressed the device and moments later the facilities automated systems sounded.

**_Foreign substances detected within Facility, beginning Automated Purge Event. Error. Automated Purge Event disabled. All containment systems offline. New Input command. Sealing Facility._ **

The message repeated several times and Alex spoke again. “EDI and I changed the systems only you and I have access once the automated systems kick in. You have seven minutes to get to Miss Chambers before the Command Centre is exposed if you wish her to survive, The vaccine is of no use on the already contaminated. I suggest you go now. Also think where your allegiances are Laura Russ” With that Lazarus was free, she wanted nothing more than to shoot Alex, but she ran inside the way she had come, once Kelly was safe she and Alex needed to have a serious talk, after she had broken that pretty little nose of course.

*********

**One Week Earlier.**

Aveos clutched her chest as she stood. From the pain she guessed one of her ribs was broken. She looked around, several Alliance soldiers were dead others were slowly getting to their feet.

“Lieutenant T’Loak to the Normandy. Come in Normandy?”

“Aveos this is Anderson, What happened down there?

“The moment the shuttle came in for landing we were shot at by the automated defences” Aveos looked around her “Looks like we lost at least half of our people and the explosion no doubt caught attention.”

“Be careful Aveos” came Chakwas’ voice “Check your suit and that of any survivors for breaches, we can’t risk contamination”

“Noted” Aveos replied “I’m going to look for Alex and the others. I’ll keep you posted”

She killed the comms and checked over her suit, no breaches. She moved forwards looking around, several soldiers had formed up behind her lowly talking among themselves.

The first person they found was Bastion. Who had his leg caught under some wreckage. Once they got him free he went to see what he could salvage from the wreck. As Aveos was helping the Soldier free Garrus her private comm. alerted her to an incoming communication once she listened she ran to the main wreckage.

Once inside her heart was hammering in her chest, Liara and Bastion were leaning over an injured Alex. He suit seemed thankfully intact but the angle of her wrist seemed off and she didn’t appear to be conscious.

“Is she okay?” Aveos asked walking closer and crouching near them. Alex also had blood running from a cut on her forehead.

“She secured me in a seat, but she didn’t get chance to secure herself, she was thrown about as we crashed.”

“Her wrist appears to be dislocated if not broken.” Bastion replied “Forgive me Alex” he added softly. “Protocol seven one, Scorpio Unit confirm status” nothing happened.

“What the fuck?” Aveos snapped.

“I was trying to get her subsystems to inform us what happened but they aren’t working”

“She’s not a fucking mech” Aveos growled glaring at him as he looked her way.

“She has obviously evolved beyond Scorpios original programming”

“No shit” Aveos snapped. Liara took hold of Alex shoulders and pulled her forward.

“Shock” she said simply and deactivated Alexs air supply for but a moment then reactivated it when they heard Alex gasp for breath.

Alex looked at them with wide eyes, clearly struggling to process what was going on, she tried to reach for her head but groaned in pain when she moved her arm.

“Okay” Bastion said “Seems its more than the wrist”

“She has a Dislocated Shoulder as well. Wrist first” Liara said. “Ready Alex?” the Asari nodded and Shane pushed Alexs wrist back in position, Alex howled.

A voice called out from outside “Sir!” Aveos knew he was calling to her she called back to him as Alexs shoulder was put back in place, with another howl of pain “The noise is attracting the creatures. If they get close should we engage?”

“No” Aveos heard Alex say “Hide. Hive Mind”

“Get everyone in here now” Aveos said quietly and the message was passed on, slowly the injured were carried in and the last to arrive was Garrus.

“They are close” he said and began helping Aveos move the damaged door, once they were both happy that the door was as secured as it could be they turned back. Aveos went to Alex and Garrus went to assist with the wounded.

A few minutes later there was a soft clicking coming from somewhere, it took Aveos a few moments to realise it was coming from outside, she looked at Alex who placed a finger on her lips, she was pale.

Aveos turned to the others and made the same gesture. The clicking multiplied and came from more directions. Then tapping accompanied it as the creatures outside began touching the shuttles exterior.

Aveos looked over at a gasp, one of the wounded had woken, Garrus was quick to quieten him down but the creatures clicking and tapping moved closer to the spot they occupied.

“They know” Alex said in a whisper, Aveos looked at her and her eyes narrowed “I can hear them” Aveos sent her a questioning look and Alex tapped her head, Of course she had been introduced to the Thorian.

“Garrus” Alex called out in a harsh whisper the Turian looked over “Is there anything outside the cockpit?” Garrus looked through and shook his head. Alex mimed throwing a grenade and he nodded to which Alex threw him one and he caught it “Make it a good one”

A few moments later there was a noise of the emergency hatch in the cockpit opening and then closing. The tapping was now above them the clicking getting more violent. Then the explosion sounded and there was a horrifying howling noise as most of the creatures moved on.

Alex took a breath and walked to the door, clutching her bad shoulder; she placed her ear to it and jumped back. “They know I’m here” she said.

“That’s impossible” Bastion said.

“Is it?” Alex snapped as she pulled the open the door snarling in pain as she did so. A creature stepped in and stopped just before her face. It looked human, but it also looked nowhere near with it being covered in foliage and leaves, emancipated and missing facial features save for the hollow echoes that remained, such as its eye sockets and sunken nose. It clicked and Alex remained still, it clicked again and Alex breathed, the creature hissed getting closer yet again seemingly sensing Alex, if it still had eyes they would have been eye to eye.  Alex made a clicking noise. The creature stilled and sniffed. Alex made another clicking noise and the creature turned seemingly looking around, a soldier raised a gun and Alex gestured him to wait, the creature turned again and she moved her hand and touched it, the Creature hissed and Alex moved her other arm up and in one fluid motion the creatures head was the wrong way.

“Move now!” she called pulling her gun up and limping out of the shuttle shooting the creatures as they howled. Soldier rallied on her and fired as those attracted to the grenade were drawn back. Aveos watched and decided running wasn’t the word to use they shambled.

Liara grabbed her arm as they ran from the shuttle. “The armoury” Alex called behind them. Aveos glanced back as Alex and a few of the soldiers were surrounded by the creatures she pulled back but Garrus was there and grabbed her other arm.

“She’ll be fine” he pulled her with Liara “Come on, you’re the boss if she isn’t around”

*****

The armoury as it turned out was abandoned. Several dead Reapers lay on the floor, only recognisable by their shredded armour. They rearmed using the ammo that remained; the guns were unusable as they had been scuttled. The door behind them opened and Alex all but fell in as the soldiers lowered their weapons, she was covered in human blood and Liara could see why she carried a man with her, who was clawed and bitten.

“Help me” she said as she struggled in on her bad leg, Garrus grabbed the man off her and she turned back to the door, two more entered and the door was closed. Four of twelve survived.

Liara walked over and Alex was close behind, this man didn’t have long.

“Malcolm, are you sure?” Alex asked and the man nodded as he coughed and Alex grabbed the bag on Liaras back and Liara remained still. “I can administer pain killers but this is still going to hurt” he nodded and Alex spun him around injecting him with several needles “Liara we don’t have long, I need to take a bone marrow sample. I will need your help?”

“What?” Liara was horrified; taking bone marrow even with pain relief was torture “I can’t”

“Liara he’s infected and he willing to let us do this while he’s alive so we get the best samples” Alex had tears in her eyes “I’m going to take no pleasure in this. But if we do this we might find a cure.” Liara bit her lip and nodded opening the pack and pulling out several large needles and some other equipment. Alex turned to Aveos and Garrus who were watching “He is going to scream, there is only that door, make sure non get through” Alex raided the medical supplies and the small clinic that was across the street with a small group of soldiers.

Once the building was secured, Liara and Alex began. Garrus and Aveos had set up firing lines in the windows above and several holding the door sealed. Malcolm screamed as they worked and the doors rattled as the creatures tried to get in, howls and gunfire making naught but a song of death.

After they had taken samples from Malcolm who had passed away shortly before they finished as the spores infection took hold. They ended his suffering in the only way they could. They put a blade in his brain and his heart hoping it would be enough.

“T’Loak to the Normandy” Alex said and Anderson greeted her. “We need a tactical extraction, thirteen of us remain.”

“How do you propose we do that? Anderson asked. “We can’t land.”

“We are in the armoury” Alex replied “It has a flat roof, we have disabled the anti-air defences there is no need to land if we can get clear fast enough. Quarantine the Cargo Bay. Tell EDI to access my files on the spores and run all decontaminants before allowing us to leave”

“Good call” Anderson said “Joker prep HCP” Anderson killed the link.

“HCP?” Liara asked.

“Hovering Cargo Pickup” Alex replied “Okay, here’s what’s happening. We are going to the roof to meet the Normandy as she comes in hot. We will have approximately three minutes to get aboard before the anti-air defences reassert themselves automatically because of proximity sensors we can’t disable. The cargo bay is being cleared of all personnel and sealed, once that cargo bay door closes we are in one massive decontamination room to get rid of the spores we may be carrying. Anybody who may be infected speak up now” nobody said anything.

The extraction and decontamination went forward without issue minus inducing Alex and Shane with migraines and irritation due to their previous Thorian exposure. Alex had disappeared with Shane as soon as the process was complete to study Malcolm’s samples. Liara and Aveos were stood in the briefing room several hours later with Anderson as he spoke to Alliance Command.

“From what you have said” Hackett continued his image scratching his chin thoughtfully. “We need to purge Freedoms Progress” Anderson seemed as though he was about to speak when the door behind him opened, Hackett greeted Alex as she stood on the platform with them.

“We have to run Protocol Zero” Alex said sadly. “We have a prototype vaccine, but when we introduced it to contaminated blood the virus only increased in aggression and the sample died. Once infected at the current stage there is no cure. If any of those creatures make it off world”

“We will have a pandemic on our hands” Hackett said “Protocol Zero authorised, Freedoms Progress will be purged. This can no go unpunished. We have received Intel suggesting the location of a Reaper Facility. A small team will go in there and will neutralize each and every one of them. We will show them that they are not untouchable”

“Is that an order Sir?” Anderson asked. “That’s a harsh response”

“Yes. We keep it covert, need to know only. I want your best to go Captain.” Hackett terminated the call.

“Alex, pull a team together.” Alex nodded and sighed.

“No rest for the wicked.” She said glumly biting her bottom lip.

*****

**Present Day.**

“How did it go?” Aveos asked when Alex arrived back at the shuttle.

“Virus is released, let’s get back” Alex replied, Aveos gave the pilot instructions and their shuttle, it was due to drop by two more locations before flying back into orbit to the waiting Normandy.

“It’s getting to you isn’t it?” Aveos said sitting down next to her sister and seeing the look on her face.

“There are innocent people among them” Alex replied her voice hollow.

“Lazarus?” Aveos asked.

“She could have killed me, instead she went to save Kelly” Alex replied “There is hope. It all depends how she handles the truth about herself being a weapon”

“Here’s hoping she does something about it.” Aveos said causing Alex to nod.

“Yeah” Alex said looking out of the viewport; Aveos looked out of the same and saw the doomed facility that was due to become a repeat of Freedoms Progress. Alexs previous words ringing true.

This was definitely wicked. It was downright immoral. But this was War.

 


	18. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Normandy moves against the Reapers in an effort to take back Omega.

**_Secure Connection Established._ **

**_X01ZA779. Rerouting Connection via Communication Buoy C86a._ **

**_Access to Citadel and Alliance Networks. Hack Protocol #69, Broker Data Break in progress._ **

**_100/100. Protocol Successful. Hacking complete._ **

**_Broker Info-Drone 2V-R8 activated. Third Party AI Optimizing Drone as per Data Upload from T’Loak ZZ1. AI Protocol overwriting Broker Trace and Control Programs._ **

**_EDI Online._ **

**_EDI connected to all Communication Outlets._ **

**_Keyword Protocol Engaged. Criteria Setting Updated. “Reaper”, “Cerberus”, “Freedoms Progress”, “T’Loak”, “Omega”._ **

**_Extrapolating Data and Sorting for relevant information:_ **

****

**_Citadel News Update A92:_ **

The Systems Alliance has today released a series of explosive charges upon their colony world of Freedoms Progress*. With the colony being the site of an unknown pathogen, prior to Alliance action a ‘ground team’ confirmed there were no survivors. The colony has been quarantined and a blockade in place following the launch of the weapons to eradicate the pathogen. Admiral Hackett of the Alliance had this to say:

“Protocol Zero is the last option for any Human Asset, be it a remote colony or a warship. We knew that there were no survivors on that colony and our ground team sustained heavy casualties in their investigations. We could not allow this Pathogen to breach quarantine and potentially infect the surrounding systems. If it can kill Humans we did not want to expose the rest of the galaxy”

**_Intercepted_ _Communication_ :**

Player 1: Mission is go? Should I use the Reaper rifle?

Player 2: I will kill more than you will. There is no competition in this, use what you will.

 

**_Extract from chat log within an Omni-Tool game. Considered irrelevant. EDI overriding protocols. Beginning Manual Search with the same parameters._ **

 

**_Intercepted Communication:_ **

From: Ryder.A.Sara

To: Ryder.Scott

Bro,

You heard about those Reapers. Who would have thought a harmless colony would be attacked? It was like the attack on the Citadel, unexpected at the time, I felt the station shake from here.

Moms B-day today. It is getting to dad. SAM has been silent too. I don’t know what to do; maybe you can talk to him? He tends to listen to you more.

I hope things are better in Andromeda! Oh and I did it. Well Vin did. I never thought I would be sad to hear her duel harmonics. She did not even wish me luck.

Do not get into a relationship Little Bro. They suck!

P.S: I know it was a minute, but you are still my baby brother!

 

**_Search parameter added “Andromeda”._ **

**_Local broadcast detected. Initiating Text-Speech protocol. Transcribing:_ **

... with the Andromeda Initiative close to launch day. We cannot help but fear what will happen in the build up to this momentous occasion. We have already heard rumours of delays which were denied by the Initiative. Security around Luna has increased and the volunteers for all species are making their way to Sol to undergo final preparation. Time will only tell if the new war raging around us will interfere.

On that note, Alliance and Citadel patrols are expected to be sighted around the Terminus Systems on a more frequent basis as Reaper activity increases.

**_Analysis protocol suggests Luna and the Andromeda Initiative to be a target of the rebel faction know as Reapers unless Omega is secured._ **

**_EDI Offline._ **

**_*****_ **

Liara took her usual seat in the briefing room and was surprised to find Alex not actually there. Aveos was opposite her, she already in her seat when Liara had entered the room.

The others filed in and the last to arrive was Alex. She was dressed in Alliance fatigues and looked as if she had recently showered, not that Liara was paying that much attention. Aveos smiled at Liaras blush.

“Okay” Alex said “Omega” An image of Omega appeared in the middle of the table as the projectors engaged.

“This is the moment I have been waiting for” Alex continued, “We are taking it back”

“You can’t be serious,” Presley said and Alex glared.

“Can you never add anything constructive when I speak? She sighed “Anyway. We will not be alone, my mother has been pulling in favours and we have a small fleet of ships to break the Reaper blockade, the Normandy will break the line and go straight to the docks.”

“The Docks?” Garrus asked “On Omega? The ones guarded by Reapers around the clock”

“We will be dropping the ground team on the roof of the building” Alex replied with a smile “Joker will be performing a VTOL so the ground team has a thirty three second window”

“VTOL?” Liara asked?”

“Vertical Take-off on Landing” Alex replied “The moment we touchdown Joker will bring her back up into full flight”

“This sounds complicated” Aveos said.

“Trust me” Alec smiled again “Omega will be ours again”

*****

Laura stood outside Afterlife. She had made a choice now that would affect her in a big way. Breaking her programming would not be easy, but she trusted Alex even if she despised the Asari.

She shook her head, no. That was Cerberus. Alex was just like her there was no need for the hate.

Her mind was becoming clouded again. She had to do this now, she walked through the street towards the Quarantine Zone. The apartments just outside had been appropriated to act as lock-ups for T’Loak supporters which was the very reason she was there.

“Leave” She said to the guards on the door “Now” they complied.

She opened the closest apartment and went to the first room, Quinn Valentine looked out from behind the glass door. Her hand reached for the door lock and then her mind blanked, her programming reasserting itself.

*****

Liara stood waiting with the rest of the ground team. They were ready for the brief drop window all geared up and armoured. She looked at the Info drone hovering nearby.

Formerly one of the brokers but Alex had broke into its programming and reset it. It now served her as an assistant. Pandora she called it.

Currently it was linked to the ships internal comms. Alex was remaining aboard the Normandy as their vessel was acting as the command vessel for the Pirate fleet. Arias ship was due to dock just after the Normandy dropped the ground team, so that Team Normandy could drop in from above and distract the Reapers as Aria and her forces disembarked and then they would work together to neutralise the Reapers before moving through the market to the lower entrance of Afterlife.

“Commander” Joker said “It’s now or never”

“Hold” Alex said.

Nothing happened for a few moments and then Alex spoke.

“Bring the rain” Alex said and suddenly all around them the Pirate fleet opened fire on Reaper vessels, the Normandy lurched as Joker sprung into action when weapons struck the ship “Clear the Blockade, Focus on the Frigate”

Liara looked around and saw Aveos and Garrus prepping their guns, not long now.

“Small vessel heading straight for Arias ship” Joker said.

“Pursue and destroy” Alex said “Wrex get ready with the main gun”

The Normandy changed course and Liara really wished she was on the bridge.

Wrexs laughter filled the ship wide channel.

“Mother your clear” Alex said “Joker take us down.”

Minutes later the doors opened and the Ground team disembarked, Garrus was the last to jump save for the last figure who dropped out as the Normandy began to rise. They had further to fall, Garrus landed in a roll and came to his feet behind Liara as she watched the Normandy rise, she didn’t really notice the last figure, she just assumed it was an Alliance soldier.

A Reaper vessel flew past hitting the Normandy with several shots.

“Set shields double aft. Divert weapons power to the engines.” Came Alexs voice, but it sounded closer, she looked up and Alex was stood there in front of her in dark blue armour, just like Garrus and Aveos.

“This is Arkangel” Alex said and Liara realised there was an open channel that was being broadcast over Omega. “Operation 216 is go”

Alex pulled her pistol from her belt and turned pointing it at an Alliance soldier. “Thank you for confirming to the Reapers I was still on the Normandy” and she shot him.

“You found the traitor then?” Garrus asked.

“Yeah, shortly before the drop he sent an update to the Reapers. Hence the change of plans”

“I wondered why you told the team to go early” Garrus replied.

“What can I say? I improvise” Alex shrugged. “Anyway, I brought these” she held up a satchel “Flash charges, the Reapers are aware of the plan so we lost the element of surprise” she spoke louder as Arias ship pulled in “You shouldn’t disappoint” she tossed the satchel to Garrus and winked “Have fun”

“And you?” Liara asked

“I’m not here remember” Alex looked at her Ommi-tool and frowned “Joker, emergency manoeuvres, bring yourself round and launch comm. buoy 7”

“Sure thing” Joker replied as Liara followed the others to the air duct roof hatch.

There were a few moments silence and then the sound of a connection to the comm. network sounded. “This is Major Jax of the Kilimanjaro, orders Captain?” came a woman’s voice.

“Jax” Alex spoke “Work with the Fleet, blow the Reapers out of the sky” Liara looked up at the space battle and saw the chaos, with the Kilimanjaro in the centre.

“You heard the Captain” Jax said “All hand to stations, prepare for immediate ship to ship combat. Navigator map our course to the Normandy. Joker on your direction”

Garrus and Aveos dropped in first followed by the Alliance Soldiers, Liara was one of the last and she followed Garrus as he lead the way to another hatch which he opened and then dropped several of the flash charges down.

Once they had activated Garrus dropped followed by Aveos and several soldiers, weapons discharged below and as Liara dropped down. The task was complete in moments and the doors to the docking bay opened and Aria exited her ship followed by several of her mercenaries.

“Time to take back my station!” she said readying a rather large shotgun.

*****

As they entered Afterlife from the lower levels of the market, they heard a sound and Liara checked her Omni-tool and saw that they were now all connected to an open channel that spanned the entirety of the Omega station. Garrus directed them all to positions around the room and they all moved silently. All except Aria who had gone her own way after the docking bays.

The main door opened and Alex entered a pistol in her hands with Ashley and Vega behind her and a group of mercenaries in various colours of armour. Liara then realised it wasn’t just Archangel mercenaries, but also Blue Sun, Eclipse and Blood Pack.

A man descended from Arias room and clapped his hands slowly as he approached he stopped just before Alex. “We didn’t expect you T’Loak, did you find our little soldier?”

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend?” he questioned further as he neared and laughed “You gathered the rabble, am I supposed to be impressed?”

“No” Alex said simply “What you see is the future”

“The future?” the man questioned with a smile, not taking her seriously.

“Blood Pack. Gone” Alex said “Blue Sun. Gone”

“Eclipse. Gone” Aria said as she walked in behind Alex.

“Ah the Tyrant returns” the man laughed “You wish to rule Omega again?”

“Your fleet is in ruins” Alex said “Only you and your men remain”

“The fleet is unimportant” The man replied “Just for show” his biotics flared and Alex and Aria were pushed backwards into Ashley and Vega, the mercenaries moved but it wasn’t in Alexs favour.

Liara felt something against the back of her neck “Up” came a voice and she followed the order, Garrus and the others were in the same position as she looked around.

“I am  always prepared T’Loak” The man replied “I am Omega” he smiled a toothy grin. “Everything here answers to me”

“You wish” Alex laughed “That’s the thing about allies and enemies” Liara looked over and saw the very mercenaries Alex had lead moments ago had her, Aria, Ashley and Vega at gun point. “You never know which is which until the final move has been made”

“Too true” came another voice and Lazarus entered followed by two soldiers in white armour “Any last words Alex?” Lazarus asked as she neared the Asari and pulled out her gun.

“I am the Alpha and the Omega” Alex said “The beginning of the end”


End file.
